Расправь крылья
by Ayranta
Summary: История не заканчивается, она продолжается.   Небольшое AU, моя больная фантазия на тему того, что же было после...
1. Расправь крылья Часть 1

**Название:** _**Расправь крылья**_

**Автор:** Даф  
><strong>Бета:<strong> Я сама себе бета!  
><strong>Рейтинг:<strong> PG или PG-13  
><strong>Пейринг:<strong> Джейкоб/Ренесми  
><strong>Жанр:<strong> AU, Romance, POV  
><strong>Дисклеймер:<strong> Герои Саги принадлежат Стефании Майер, мне – только этот фанфик

**Статус:** _Закончен_  
><strong>Саммари: <strong>_В ту роковую ночь, когда Белла Кален чуть не погибла при родах, Джейкоб Блэк отлучился навестить отца. Вернувшись, он обнаружил, что двери дома Каленов отныне для него закрыты, ведь он искренне желает погубить малышку. Однако стая оборотней по-прежнему желает смерти Ренесми. Чтобы жить спокойно, Калены, заключили новый договор с волками: В день, когда Несси остановиться в развитии стая проверит, способна ли она себя контролировать и стоит ли её оставить в живых... _

_Её жизнь может оборваться из-за мистического мудреца сообщившего, в день 7 девочки, что она Повелительница Звёзд. Что это значит и почему её так боятся Волтури? Какой вырастет Несси, если рядом будут только вампиры? И почему все её называют Ангелом Небес?..._

**Размещение:** _только с __моего__ разрешения_

**От автора: **Очень хотелось бы узнать ваше мнение: мне выкладывать или лучше не надо?

**Пролог**

Уже скоро, уже совсем скоро мне исполнится 7 лет, и я престану меняться! Почему-то я никак не могу спокойно и рассудительно думать об этом дне. У меня в нутрии всё поёт, а ведь именно в этот день должна решиться моя судьба! Дело в том, что именно в этот день я впервые увижу квиллетских оборотней, которые решат жить мне или умереть. Но было что-то другое. То, что заставляло меня трепетать, но что это и как связано с волками я понять не могла. Кстати, забыла представиться. Меня зовут Несси, Несси Кален.


	2. Что она сделала со мной?

POV Джейк

Сегодня 10 сентября – день, когда я должен окончательно решить простил я Беллу или нет. Ведь от моего (и не только моего) решения зависит судьба её дочери, которая убила её 7 лет назад. Вот он – дом Каленов. Кажется, что эта сумасшедшая семейка вампиров никуда и не уезжала, а ведь они уехали из Форкса сразу после рождения этой… этого монстра, едва заключив _**договор**_. И правильно сделали, надо сказать: Первые два года я не мог адекватно воспринимать ничего, что было связано с… этим чудищем. А теперь… теперь я стал более _**лояльным **_по отношению__к… к _**ней**_. Хм… мне самому стало интересно, почему я никак не могу назвать дочь Беллы по имени? Почему я ненавидел её? Почему я хотел её смерти? Ответа на этот вопрос я не знал. А может и знал, но гнал его от себя подальше, ведь если я прав… НЕТ! Не думать, не думать, забыть, отпустить…

Я, Сэм и Эмбри подошли к дому, дверь, как и следовало, ожидать тут же открыл Карлайл. Он был слегка взволнован, но старался нам этого не показывать. Повернувшись к нам вполоборота, он крикнул:

- Ренесми, спускайся, к тебе… пришли, - голос Карлайла предательски дрогнул на последнем слове. Если раньше у меня оставались сомнения, то теперь я был уверен на сто процентов, что он жутко боится за эту…_** демоницу. **_Боится, что мы убьём чудовище, незаслуживающее право на жизнь.

Я услышал её шаги, лёгкие как крылья бабочки. Переведя взгляд на лестницу, я увидел ангела. Она была прекрасна, ослепительна, изящна. Я представлял её себе по-другому.

Наконец я решился посмотреть ей в глаза. Господи, зачем я это сделал! Едва столкнувшись с ней взглядом, я понял, что пропал. Пропал безоговорочно и бесповоротно. Я утонул в омуте её глаз цвета молочного шоколада. Как ни странно я не заметил очевидного сходства с глазами Беллз. Всё, что держало меня здесь, исчезло, но появилось что-то новое. Точнее кто-то. Ренесми. Несси.

POV Ренесми

Когда меня позвал Карлайл, я сидела в своей комнате и читала «Грозовой перевал». Это у нас семейное. А поспешно вскочила с кровати, роняя книгу, и побежала вниз.

Когда я спускалась по лестнице, я незаметно разглядывала гостей. Один из них заинтересовал меня. Он был высоким парнем лет двадцати, с растрёпанными волосами и отрешённым взглядом. Интересно, о чём он думает? Он смотрел на… окно позади меня? Не понимаю… Стоило мне так подумать, как наши взгляды встретились. Я ещё ни у кого не видела таких глаз. В них были и боль, и ненависть, и печаль, и удивление, нежность…

Странная смесь чувств затягивала меня, как зыбучие пески. Вдруг я поняла, что лечу.

- Ой! – я почувствовала чьи-то руки крепко держащие меня. Подняв глаза, я увидела того самого индейца. Он смотрел на меня с непонятной нежностью и недоумением и осторожностью. Он будто боялся, что я могу причинить ему боль. Мда… похоже его чувства всегда такие разные. Интересно, что же такое он пережил, что так и не может поверить в людей?

POV Джейк

Я сначала даже не понял, что произошло, когда Ренесми стала падать. Лишь почувствовал, как тело пружинит в прыжке, а в следующий миг я уже сжимал её в своих объятиях. Она непонимающе посмотрела на меня, и я будто издалека услышал голос, похожий на трель соловья:

- Вы не позволите мне встать или так и будете ломать мои рёбра? – сарказм был очень заметен и не заметен одновременно, так мог только… Эммет! Ну, конечно! Она же его племянница, следовательно он её воспитывал… Но, что это за чувство разочарования, которое я испытал, когда эта девушка выпуталась из моих объятий?

- Так, ну вы будете проверять мой самоконтроль или будете и дальше стоять с хмурым выражением лица? – чудный голос Ренесми вывел меня из раздумий. Ну, надо же! Она как Эллис: и хрупкая, и добрая, и светлая. Интересно, она когда-нибудь грустит?

Тем временем девушка встала перед Сэмом и Эмбри, гордо подняв голову.

- Кажется, я увидел достаточно. Предлагаю голосовать, - Тут же оскалился Сэм – Кто за то, чтобы…

- Подождите! Но вы ведь не можете принять решение, пока не поговорите с ней, не выясните…

- Я и так всё вижу! – стал распаляться Ули – зови всех кого посчитаешь нужным.

- Хорошо – обречённо вздохнул Карлайл – Эдвард! Белла! Эммет! Эллис! Джаспер! Розали!

Семья Ангела тут же появилась, как будто всегда тут стояли. Кровососы!

Стоп! С каких пор я называю Ренесми Ангелом? Я, что сошёл с ума? Вероятно…

Из раздумий меня вывел голос Сэма:

- Кто за то, чтобы сохранить _**девушке**_ жизнь?

- Я! – послышался чей-то знакомый голос. Так, а почему на меня все смотрят? Неужели это я сказал? А она смотрела на меня с еле заметной благодарностью. На сердце сразу потеплело. Чтобы спрятаться от своих чувств я перевоплотился. Прямо в холле. Выпрыгнул в окно и убежал. В голове осталось всего две мысли: Что со мной происходит? Что же она со мной сделала?


	3. Знакоство с ангелом по имени Торнадо

POV Ренесми

Старший из парней начал препираться с Карлайлом. Дедушка позвал всю нашу семейку. И парень, хищно усмехнувшись, произнёс:

- Кто за то, чтобы сохранить _**девушке**_ жизнь? – вот теперь мне стало по-настоящему страшно. Руку поднял парень помоложе, но как-то вяло. С внезапной ясностью я осознала: Он сделал это только для того, чтобы сделать видимость справедливости.

- Я! – ЧТО? Я честно не ожидала, что ОН за меня проголосует. Я думала, что мне хана, крышка… Ой! Папа теперь меня точно убьёт, мы же договорились!

Я с благодарностью посмотрела этого индейца, а он… он вдруг задрожал всем телом и вот передо мной стоит гигантский красно-коричневый волк. Разбив окно, он вылетел наружу и помчался в лес. Тихо выругавшись, двое других тут же выбежали из дома и понеслись в лес. И опять это случилось: они задрожали, а через секунду, в лес уже мчались два огромных волка: Чёрный и Серый. Вся моя многочисленная семья тут же кинулась за ними. А я… я решила сбегать на свою любимую полянку в чаще леса. Её очень трудно найти. Я узнала о ней от родителей. Она такая красивая, особенно сейчас, летом.

Я побежала в сторону леса. Потом север и немного в западном направлении. Как же хорошо, что у меня врожденное чувство ориентации. Деревья, деревья, деревья… Вокруг больше ничего нет! Но это не надолго: Между деревьями уже виден просвет. Я притормозила и пошла быстрым шагом. С каждой секундой моё настроение улучшалось. Наконец деревья расступились, и, осторожно пройдя через папоротник, я оказалась на самой красивой поляне на свете (по крайней мере, для меня). Каких только цветов здесь не росло: сиреневые, жёлтые, белые, голубые, красные… Неподалёку журчал ручеёк. Солнце озаряло поляну ярким светом. Не броская красота диких трав, цветов, тёплых солнечных лучей завораживала. Но больше всего меня поразил тот, кто сидел посреди полянки и смотрел на меня своими грустными глазами. Красно-коричневый волк.

POV Джейк

Я смотрел на этого ангела и не мог поверить, что прожил почти 22 года без неё. Каждое утро просыпался, радовался наступающему дню, и всё это без неё! Господи, да я ненавидел её почти 7 лет! Откуда взялись эти странные чувства? Не понимаю…

POV Ренесми

Я остановилась шагах в двух от волка о села на траву. Мой волчонок выглядел немного грустным, растерянным… СТОП! Как я его только что назвала? Мой волчонок? Я ска… подумала МОЙ волчонок? С чего вдруг? Мы ведь с ним даже не знакомы! А тут… Мой волчонок, ну надо же! Так, похоже, у меня начинается элементарная истерика. Вдох-выдох, дыши Несси, дыши!

Повернувшись к волч… ку боком, я решила познакомиться с ним поближе.

- Привет! Может, перевоплотишься обратно, и мы поболтаем? – начала я. В ответ он как-то странно потупился и кажется, покраснел. На секунду, задумавшись, я всё поняла. Крикнув парню: «Жди здесь!», я опрометью кинулась в особняк и взлетела на 2 этаж, в комнату Роуз и Эмма. Так, а вот и шкаф…

Где-то через 2 минуты я прибежала обратно с джинсами Эмма в руках. Всё равно он про них забыл…

Волк по-прежнему сидел на поляне. Я положила шмотки Эмма и отошла. Волк осторожно принюхался и зафыркал. Нет, я, конечно, понимаю, что для него это пахнет не очень, но можно же и не показывать отвращения. Тем временем волк подхватил джинсы и скрылся в лесу. Приблизительно через минуту он вышел уже в человеческом обличье и неуверенно заговорил.

POV Сэм

Чёрт! Что Джейкоб себе удумал? Он же не меньше моего желает ЭТОМУ СУЩЕСТВУ смерти! Тогда почему он проголосовал против меня? Почему сразу же убежал? Почему? Скорее всего, девчонка обладает какими-то сверхъспособностями. Например, может заставлять делать нужные ей вещи! Точно! Но где же этот обормот? Как же я сожалею, что он теперь Альфа другой стаи! Что с ним? Надо его найти… догнать… образумить!

POV Джейк

Выйдя на поляну, я замер. Точнее застыл. Точнее… Короче вы и сами меня поняли!

Она стояла посреди великолепного моря цветов и душистых трав. Её кожа еле заметно мерцала на солнце. Казалось, что она – спустившийся с неба ангел. Мой ангел… СТОП! Я подумал МОЙ ангел? Я серьезно так подумал? Офигеть. Похоже на… Нет! Этого не может быть! Только не ЭТО! Господи прошу! Только не запечатление!

POV Ренесми

Когда Парень вышел на поляну, я смогла как следует его рассмотреть, тем более что он застыл. Как это невежливо с его стороны! Хотя… так он, по крайней мере, не заметит, что я смотрю на него! Через 10 минут он вздрогнул и как-то поник. Я подошла к нему поближе и решила с ним заговорит:

- Привет! Меня Несси зовут, а тебя? Что-то случилось? – он недоумённо поднимает до этого опущенный взгляд на меня и говорит своим мягким голосом:

- Очень приятно. Меня зовут Джейкоб. Джейкоб Блэк. Но ты можешь звать меня просто Джейк. А насчёт того, что случилось, ты знаешь, что такое импритинг?

POV Джейк

- Очень приятно. Меня зовут Джейкоб. Джейкоб Блэк. Но ты можешь звать меня просто Джейк. А насчёт того, что случилось, ты знаешь, что такое импритинг? – сказав это, я замолчал, ожидая реакции моего ангела. Честно говоря, я ожидал неодобрения, злости, ярости, счастья, подозрительности, удивления… Любой реакции, кроме той, которую выдал этот ангелочек: Она посмотрела прямо на меня своими прекрасными глазами, цвета молочного шоколада, отделанных золотом ближе к зрачку, и спросила чистым, переливистым голоском:

- А что такое импритинг?

- Ты не знаешь? – честно говоря, я был удивлён.

- Хм… им-при-тинг… Интересное слово. А что оно значит? – Чёрт! И почему я не могу сказать ей «Нет!» или просто солгать?

- Импритинг или запечатление для оборотня значит, что он нашёл свою вторую половинку. Для нас это на всю жизнь.

- А ты запечатлён, не так ли? – подняла она на меня свой проницательный взгляд, но теперь я видел в них, то чего раньше не замечал – вековую мудрость, силу, неукротимость. Как это могло быть в семи семнадцатилетней девушке, но в её глазах я видел кое-что ещё: Я видел безграничную доброту, вечное счастье, силу воли… В ней всё было совершенно. И это я вам говорю совершенно объективно! Хотя для запечатлённого оборотня это очень странно, но мне нравится, что рядом с ней я остаюсь самим собой…

Я и не заметил, как Несси пошла к краю поляны:

- Давай пойдём к нам домой, а то скоро дождь начнётся! – сказав это, ангел улыбнулся мне своей обезоруживающей улыбкой, и я просто кивнул и кинулся за ней в чащу леса.

POV Эдвард

Мы должны его найти! Ведь он может навредить моей девочке! Он же ненавидит её! Я даже представить себе боюсь, что он может сделать моей девочке. Жаль, что я перестал слышать этого оборотня, как только мы уехали из Форкса. Что ж придется полагаться на запах. Нам повезло, что след был совсем свежим. Он вёл на нашу с Беллой поляну, но, прибежав туда, мы никого не обнаружили. Господи, где же он? Ведь он может быть где угодно. А моя бедная дочка сейчас совсем одна дома. Жаль, что я не слышу её. Забавно, не правда ли? И хотя у неё совершенно другой дар, нежели, чем у Беллы, я всё равно её не слышу! Как только я найду Блэка, он исчезнет с лица земли! И плевать я хотел на Квиллетов! Если понадобится, я их всех убью!

POV Белла

Джейк. Мой лучший друг. Моё персональное солнышко, которое помогло мне не сойти с ума, когда Эдвард ушёл. А теперь он запечатлелся с моей дочерью. Конечно я не в восторге, но для Несси он – лучшая пара. Ведь больше всего она ценит верность, доброту, веселье, честность. А Джейк просто дышит этими качествами. Если Ренесми ему ответит, я не буду им мешать. Хорошо, что Эдвард меня не слышит! Сейчас я особенно сильно была благодарна бога, за то, что Эдвард не может читать мои мысли.

POV Джейк

Когда мы вошли в её комнату, я удивлённо спросил:

- Здесь, что торнадо пронеслось? – Мой ангелок очень смутился и пробормотал.

- Нет, просто… меня можно охарактеризовать, как торнадо.

- А… ясно! – протянул я, продолжая осматриваться. В комнате было очень уютно, даже не смотря на беспорядок. На книжных полках стояли книги всех жанров. Рядом стоял скейтборд. Неподалёку валялся плеер. Шкаф с CD был забыт музыкой. Гардероб был втиснут в небольшую нишу, из которой торчало несколько Джинс.

- Чем ты увлекаешься? – спросил я, искренне заинтересованно. Несси засмеялась своим переливистым смехом и сказала:

- Я увлекаюсь всем, кроме насилия, обмана и лжи, а ты? – Я не успел подумать, как мой рот совершенно самостоятельно произнёс

- Мне нравится копаться в железках и экстрим. А какая у тебя сила?

- Смотри – с этими словами Ренесми дотронулась до моей щеки, и я увидел, себя стоящего на поляне. Через мгновение ведение исчезло.

- Ну, как? – спросила Несси осторожно.

- Круто! – совершенно искренне сказал я. Это было самое неправильное запечатление, но мне это безумно нравилось.

- Правда? – спросила обрадованная Нимфа.

- Чистая, правда, - произнёс я и посмотрел на моего ангела. Ангела по имени Торнадо.


	4. Семейные разборки

POV Эдвард

Так и не найдя Джейкоба, мы с Сэмом и Эмбри решили вернуться в особняк. Когда Эллис открыла дверь, в нос ударил запах мокрой псины. Чёрт! Мы быстрее молнии ринулись в гостиную и… застыли в изумлении. Дело в том, что в комнате Джекоб и Несси играли в шахматы, спорили, шутили. Первым не выдержал я.

- Эй ты, псина! А ну быстро отошёл от моей дочери! – оборотень и Ренесми непонимающе посмотрели на меня, а потом дочь удивлённо спросила:

- Почему? Почему вы умчались за Джейком, как только он перевоплотился? Почему ты запрещаешь ему находиться рядом со мной? ПО-ЧЕ-МУ?

POV Сэм

Как странно ещё утром он ненавидел эту девчонку, а сейчас играет с ней в шахматы! Джейкоб так на неё смотрит… Как на ангела. Даже я так не смотрю на Эмили, а ведь я запечатлён на неё!

POV Эдвард

Думая, что же ответить моей Дочке, я слышал, что думают мои родственники и оборотни. Мысли Сэма показались мне интересными, и я прислушался. Буквально через секунду я зарычал и кинулся на Блэка…

POV Белла

Когда моя девочка встала и начала осыпать вопросами Эдварда, я в который раз изумилась её чистоте и наивности. Ей даже в голову не пришло, что Джейк может на неё напасть, а ведь она знает его меньше суток! За неё я не волновалась: теперь с ней Джейк. Он её в обиду не даст. А вот за самого Джейка я стала опасаться, когда Эдвард вдруг зарычал и бросился вперёд. Джейк тут встал и, как бы невзначай выдвинулся вперёд, прикрывая Карли. Благо, что Эдварда тут же схватили Джас с Эммом. Я поспешила встать между этими двумя петухами.

- Стоп! Прекратили оба! Немедленно! – мой голос был устрашающим.

- Он… - мой муж не любит сдаваться.

- Что он? Он запечатлился? Я знаю.

- Откуда… - и снова я перебила Эдварда – Когда увидела его сегодня утром так сразу и поняла!

- Но почему…

- Не сказала? Потому что предвидела такую реакцию!

- СТОЙТЕ! Меня, что тут вообще нет? Что значит запечатлился? Что? – посмотрев на свою дочь, я ахнула: в глазах полыхал огонь. От волос шло, какое-то странное сияние. Руки сжаты в кулаки.

- Пусть пёс сам тебе объяснит, - мой любимый решил, что Несси способна убить Джйка в таком состоянии. Ну что ж, посмотрим…

POV Ренесми

- Эй ты, псина! А ну быстро отошёл от моей дочери! – раздался за моей спиной голос отца. Я удивилась и заинтересовалась. Но к этим чувствам примешивалось ещё одно – раздражение, которое я тут же выплеснула в своём вопросе:

- Почему? Почему вы умчались за Джейком, как только он перевоплотился? Почему ты запрещаешь ему находиться рядом со мной? ПО-ЧЕ-МУ? - папа не ответил. Похоже, он читает чужие мысли. Внезапно он зарычал и бросился на Джейка, загородившего меня. Он, что думает, что папа на меня кинется? К счастью папочку схватили Джас и Эм. Мама оказалась между Джейком и папой и заорала на них:

- Стоп! Прекратили оба! Немедленно! – Теперь понятно, откуда у меня напористость – от мамы.

- Он… - мамуля не дала отцу договорить.

- Что он? Он запечатлился? Я знаю. – Что? Я вот это уже интересно.

- Откуда… - хороший вопрос. Но меня больше волнует на кого.– Когда увидела его сегодня утром так сразу и поняла! – Розали? Эллис? Мама?

- Но почему…

- Не сказала? Потому что предвидела такую реакцию! – так, а меня, что тут вообще нет?

- СТОЙТЕ! Меня, что тут вообще нет? Что значит запечатлился? Что? – сила моей ярости меня поразила и, кажется не только меня.

- Пусть пёс сам тебе объяснит, - мой папа, наверное, думает, что я убью Джейка, но он не учёл, что я уже успокоилась. – Он и сказал, но я не очень поняла.

Все замерли и посмотрели на волчонка. Кто одобрительно, кто непонимающе, а кто и осуждающе.

- Детка, а что он тебе сказал? – мягко спросила мама, будто боясь, что я признаюсь в убийстве человека.

- Он сказал, что импритинг – это как любовь на всю жизнь для оборотня, Правда, он не сказал, на ком замечатлён.

- Так что же тебе не понятно? – немного грубо спросил старший из спутников Джейка.

- Что за чувство запечатление и на кого он запечатлился.

- Запечатление – это уничтожение всех желаний, чувств, кроме чувства ззапечатления. Запечатлённого больше ничто не держит на Земле, кроме объекта. А запечатлился он на тебе полувампир.

Я стояла, как громом поражённая. Я так виновата перед Джейком…

- Неправда! – раздался рядом разъярённый голос Джейка.

POV Джейк

Как Сэм может такое ей говорить? Я посмотрел на своего ангела и понял, что сейчас она будет просить прощения или расплачется. Во мне закипел гнев. Мне нужно было его выплеснуть, поэтому я выкрикнул:

- Неправда! У меня всё не так, - добавил я мягче, поворачиваясь лицом к Несси – Я остался собой. Просто я не могу представить своей жизни без тебя, не могу противиться твоим желаниям, но всё же я остался собой. Я не потерял себя, наоборот я обрёл ту частичку себя, которой мне не хватало. Ты веришь мне? - спросил я, заглядывая моей Нимфе в глаза. Она слегка улыбнулась и прошептала:

- Верю…

POV Ренесми

Я увидела в его глазах непоколебимую уверенность, что его слова правдивы, даже без этого, я чувствовала, что он сказал мне даже не правду – истину. Поэтому я нашла в себе

силы улыбнуться и прошептала:

- Верю…

POV Ренесми

Вечер. Мои родственники и оборотни заключили новый договор с теми же условиями, а потом Эллис решила устроить праздничное застолье. Потом мы веселились, играли.

Вдруг раздался стук в дверь. Эллис встала и произнесла:

- Я открою… - это прозвучало как-то страшно. Через несколько секунд Эл вернулась. Не одна. С ней были двое. Один молодой – другой старый. Интересно: кто они?


	5. Неожиданные гости

POV Ренесми

Их было двое. Один – Седовласый Старец, в его глазах, казалось, была вся мудрость вселенной. Он был одет в дорожную рясу. В руках он держал посох. Рядом с ним стоял Парень, лет семнадцати-восемнадцати. Парень был светловолосым, высоким и крепким. Его голубые глаза были похожи на море. Иногда в нём дельфином промелькивало озорство и жажда жизни. Он держался на подчительном расстоянии от Старца, будто был у него в подчинении.

Войдя, незнакомцы низко поклонились мне, и Старец произнёс:

- Приветствую тебя, Повелительница. Меня зовут Авидий, а это мой ученик Михаэль – Авидий показал на парня, который тут же подмигнул мне и ухмыльнулся. Это выглядело задорно и мило. Его жест говорил о желании подружиться. - Мы пришли, потому что ты стала в своём развитии и твоя сила может вырваться из-под твоего контроля. Ты должна пойти с нами, чтобы научиться обуздывать её. – Продолжил Старец.

- Что? Вы о чём? Я не понимаю, - я была ошарашена. Парень взял инициативу на себя и пояснил:

- Мой Учитель хочет сказать, что ты – легендарная Повелительница Звёзд. У тебя есть великая сила. Однако если ты не будешь знать, как ей пользоваться, она вырвется на волю, и один Всевышний знает, чем это может закончиться. Поэтому Учитель предлагает тебе отправиться с нами и научиться ею пользоваться.

- Что? Нет! Я… я никуда с вами не пойду! – испугано пискнула.

- Вот именно! – моё решение поддержали Волки и Калены всем составом. Кроме Эллис… Она просто стояла и молча буравила пол взглядом. Я могла поклясться, что сейчас она повторяет про себя Сонеты Шекспира.

- Я предвидел такую реакцию, Повелительница. Позвольте мне рассказать вам одну историю, - заговорил Авидий – Давным-давно, когда Земля ещё не знала мрака, Повелительницу отравил её друг, и она умерла. Но перед смертью она изрекла пророчество:

«Я вернусь спустя 2000 лет в облике полукровки. Её мать уйдёт из жара в холод, а её мать будет знать единственную, вещь которую она скрывает. Мать будет скрывать, то, что произойдёт с ней в 15 лет. Предательство. Ложь…» - я могла поклясться, что мама вздрогнула.

-Это правда, - еле слышно пробормотала она – Когда мне было 15, меня предал мой лучший друг. Он… не важно. Но я об этом рассказала только Рене, так что это правда…

- ЧТО? И ей придётся уйти? – папа был в ярости.

- Папа, успокойся! Никуда я не пойду! Я неплохо удерживаю эту «силу» сейчас, так почему же я должна уходить? – моё терпение стало испаряться с ужасающей скоростью.

- Потому что если ты откажешься, ОН умрёт. Я видела… - Тихо прошептала Эллис. Я замерла. Сердце сковал страх, мешая думать. Осталась только одна мысль: « ОН умрёт… умрёт… умрёт». Я не выдержала.

- Я… я согласна! – Это мой голос? Похоже, что мой. Ужас.

Мы тебя одну не отпустим! – маму поддержали все. Я видела, что отец не желает меня отпускать – С тобой пойдёт Джейк…

Следующим утром мы вчетвером вышли из особняка Каленов. С вещами. Когда мы дошли до опушки леса, я обернулась. Вся семья и оборотни стояли на крыльце. Только сейчас я поняла, что возможно их больше никогда не увижу. Не услышу переливистого смеха Эллис, не попробую стряпню Эсми, не услышу, как играет на пианино папа. Не схожу на шоппинг с Роуз, не увижу ни одного прикола Эмма…

Мне вдруг стало очень больно в области сердца. В этот миг я поклялась себе, что как только смогу – вернусь к семье. Клятва придала мне уверенности. Я помахала родным, в последний раз взглянула на дом, стараясь запомнить каждую деталь.

- Несси! Пошли! – Джейк такой нетерпеливый! Но он – это единственная ниточка, ведущая к моей семье.

- Иду! – крикнула я и побежала к моему волчонку…


	6. Судьба Ренесми Карли Каллен    Часть 1

POV Ренесми

Мы путешествуем уже месяц. Я и не знала, что Земля такая большая! Путешествуя с родителями, я не видела и тысячной доли того, что было! Майк говорит, что мы скоро увидим замок. За месяц я поняла, что моё первое впечатление о парне было верным. Он оказался очень добрым, задорным, весёлым и умным человеком. Он рассказал нам с Джейком о своей жизни в замке. Оказалось, что родители Майка погибли, когда ему было семь, а Авидий был его единственным родственником – двоюродным дедом. Ещё он рассказал нам о Тессе – прекрасной Нимфе, которую он спас из лап дракона. По тому, как он о ней говорил, как зажигались его глаза при упоминании Нимфы, я поняла, что она для него – всё.

Но вот, наконец, появился замок. Он стоял на скале, отделённый от остального мира достаточно широким проливом. Он был очень красивым: Белый камень переливался на солнце, как драгоценный камень, его башни, казалось, доставали до неба. Мы с Джейком остановились завороженные.

Но долго наслаждаться видом нам не дали – Майк быстро позвал нас. Он сказал, что нам надо скорее обустраиваться и бежать на первый урок Авидия: Историю звёзд.

Изнутри замок был ещё прекраснее: на стенах висели картины, сами стены были выкрашены в светло-молочный цвет. На полу лежали мягкие ковры, в которых утопали все звуки. На потолках были красивые рисунки. Они были расположены так, что висящая в середине люстра прекрасно вписывалась в рисунок, как бы продолжая его. Из рассказов Майка я уже знала, что в замке всё средневековое и современных вещей тут очень мало. На мой робкий вопрос «Почему?» Майк ответил: «Магия почти не приемлет техники» и заговорил о погоде.

Авидий сказал, что я буду жить с Тессой, а Джейк – с Майком. Я была очень рада познакомиться с Тессой. Она оказалась очень красивой и милой девушкой. Мне начало казаться, что даже Майк не знает девушку полностью: В ней было, что-то до боли знакомое, но одновременно чужое. Такое чувство возникало у меня лишь однажды: когда к нам в дом пришли Авидий и Майк.

Но я решила пока не заморачиваться по этому поводу и побежала вместе с Тессой на свой первый урок.

Когда мы с Тессой зашли в класс, я ахнула: это была настоящая лаборатория волшебника! Увидев нас, Авидий попросил присаживаться и заговорил:

- Когда Всевышний создал Вселенную и Землю, он так же создал Ангелов, которые помогали ему управляться с миром. Каждый Ангел управлял чем-то своим:

Ангел Ручья – ручьём, ангел снега – снегом… Но были и вышестоящие Ангелы. Они управляли, чем-то одним, но одновременно многим. Например, Ангел воды управлял и снегом, и ручьём, и морем, но не вмешивался в дела других Ангелов. Была также Ангел Звёзд. Она очень любила смотреть на Землю, смотреть за людьми. И вот в один прекрасный день она пришла к Всевышнему и сказала:

- Отец! Я хочу спуститься на Землю и жить среди людей, но не хочу бросать Звёзды на произвол судьбы. Посоветуй, что мне делать.

- Спускайся смело, даже на Земле ты будешь повелевать Звёздами. Но помни: убить тебя можно будет. И сделать это сможет лишь твой друг, - таков был ответ Всевышнего.

И спустилась Повелительница на Землю и прожила жизнь, равную трём обычным. Но случилось ужасное: предал Повелительницу её лучший друг и вонзил ей кинжал в сердце. И умерла она, оставив после себя лишь пророчество. Ренесми, - обратился Учитель ко мне – Через год после окончания обучения тебе предстоит нелёгкий выбор: либо ты станешь Ангелом Звёзд и улетишь в Рай, либо ты останешься на Земле, в облике полувампира. Но помни: отсрочки тебе никто не даст. Когда придёт время выбирать, слушай своё сердце.

От слов Авидия мне стало страшно. У меня осталось всего 2 года. А после я должна буду выбирать. Хотя, что тут выбирать! Я останусь полувампиром на Земле! Или…

POV Джейк

Когда Учитель закончил свою речь я задумался: А может Несси выбрать Рай? Конечно, нет! Ведь она слишком любит родителей, семью, друзей…


	7. Судьба Ренесми Карли Каллен    Часть 2

POV Ренесми

Вот мы и живём в замке уже неделю. За эту неделю я выяснила, что кроме нас, в замке живут только эльфы-помощники. Да уж! У нас тут столько места. Но это не главное. Главное – это то, что я стала называть Замок домом. Мне было тут так спокойно. Прямо как дома…

А сейчас мы вчетвером сидели в библиотеке. Меня послали за книгой по мандрагорам. Конечно меня! А кого же ещё? Друзья, блин. Но я совершенно забыла о книге, когда увидела ЕГО – свиток с печатью в виде Феникса.

- Эй! Ребята, смотрите, что я нашла! – крикнула я. Тут же ко мне подбежали Теса, Майк и Джейкоб.

- Как ты думаешь, что здесь? – спросила я Майка, в надежде получить ответ.

- Не знаю, но предлагаю выяснить. Читай! – сказал этот жук.

- А почему это я? – я была возмущена до глубины души! Почему, чуть, что так я?

- Потому что ты его нашла, - и снова мне нечего возразить.

- Ну, ладно, - проворчала я и развернула свиток. Какое-то стихотворение… Странно. И почему у меня такое чувство, что не надо было брать этот свиток?

_В любви ты боль_

_Одну найдёшь,_

_Коль не предашь,_

_То путь пройдёшь._

_Все деньги ложь,_

_Всё злато бред,_

_Важнее жизни –_

_Платы нет._

_Когда платить_

_Придёт пора,_

_Душа – за всё_

_Цена одна._

_Увидишь:_

_Небо и Земля –_

_Влюблённые, которых_

_Разлучили навсегда._

_Поймёшь ты суть души своей,_

_Вернёшься ты из древних вод,_

_Что затмевают_

_Небосвод._

_Увидишь время_

_Ты во Тьме,_

_И в Свете – счастье,_

_А в душе…_

_И улетишь,_

_Оставив дождь._

_Тому, кто любит –_

_Сердце разобьёшь._

_Вернёшься ты,_

_Увидев истину в любви,_

_Что привела тебя к ученью_

_Мастера Звезды._

_Вернётся солнце к тому, кто ждёт._

_Душа твоя зажжётся светом,_

_Поймёшь пророчество_

_Ты это._

_Пророчество сбываться будет_

_Лишь тогда, когда найдёшь ты_

_Сей листок в хранилище,_

_Среди других…_

- И что это должно значить? – как из тумана донёсся до меня мой испуганный голос…


	8. Пророчество

POV Джейк

Мы сидели в библиотеке Замка и обсуждали, это идиотское пророчество. Пока все тупо смотрели на этот свиток, я решил действовать.

- И что это значит?

- Что именно? – на меня уставились 3 пары глаз, и Майк естественно не удержался от вопроса.

- Вот это: _«__В любви ты боль Одну найдёшь, Коль не предашь, То путь пройдёшь»? _или это: _«И улетишь, Оставив дождь. Тому, кто любит – Сердце разобьёшь»? _

- Про любовь тут всё и так ясно: Если она не предаст, того, кого любит, то всё будет ОК. А вот про улетишь… Без понятия! - как всегда содержательно ответила Тесса.

- Аналогично, - Майк как всегда умён и сообразителен!

- 1 – я согласна, а про дождь… Я не знаю… - Еле слышно прошептал мой Ангел. Я тут же пожалел, о том, что начал этот разговор. Я не хотел, чтобы она расстраивалась, но любопытство пересилило. Или это был страх?

POV Майк

- А что там со второй строфой? А с третей? – моё любопытство никогда меня не оставляло в покое, а уж теперь…

- А что с ними? – не поняла Несс.

- Да всё с ними в порядке, просто, что значит: _«Все деньги ложь, Всё злато бред, Важнее жизни - Платы нет. Когда платить Придёт пора, Душа – за всё Цена одна»? _ - Мне не терпелось поделиться своей идеей с друзьями – Быть может, это значит, что Несс должна продать душу? Или, что она должна купить душу?

- Или, что она должна найти и отдать душу, - с сарказмом сказал Джейк.

- Так мальчики, не ссорьтесь! Если хотите, я расскажу вам, что значит «_Увидишь:_

_Небо и Земля – Влюблённые, которых Разлучили навсегда. Поймёшь ты суть души своей, Вернёшься ты из древних вод, Что затмевают Небосвод_», - загадочно пропела Теса.

- Что? - Прокричали мы одновременно с Волком.

- Это значит, что Ренесми услышит очередную легенду, попадёт в Воды Времени, что находятся в Небытие и узнает тайну, что скрывает её душа. Помнишь, Майк, нам Авидий про это рассказывал, - поддела меня Нимфа.

- Ах, да, точно! Он же говорил нам, что у каждой души своя суть, а понять её можно, заглянув в своё прошлое, что легко можно сделать в водах времени, - вспомнил я, раздосадованный тем, что не я вспомнил о водах Времени.

- А вот что значит «_Увидишь время Ты во Тьме, И в Свете – счастье, А в душе…_» я не знаю, - сказала Теса, извиняющимся тоном.

- Ну, это легко. Это значит, что Время будет Тьмой, а Свет – счастьем! – сказал я, надеясь расшевелить Несс, которая сказала за всё время обсуждения всего одну фразу, туманного значения «Я не знаю…». Однако она лишь кивнула. Да, что же с ней такое? – Несс, а ты как думаешь? – ноль эмоций. – Несс! АУ!

- А? Что? Я больше ничего не могу предположить, – смутилась она. Ну, наконец-то! Хоть какая-то человеческая реакция!

POV Тесса

- А что значит «_Вернёшься ты, Увидев истину в любви, Что привела тебя к ученью Мастера Звезды. _

_Вернётся солнце к тому, кто ждёт. Душа твоя зажжётся светом, Поймёшь пророчество Ты это_», - спросила, проснувшаяся Ренесми.

Я посмотрела на ребят и увидела то же непонимание, что и у Несси.

- Я не знаю, честно ответила я – Да и парни, похоже ничего не знают, - на моё заявления эти два лентяя согласно кивнули.

Вдруг Несс вскрикнула:

- Господи! Оно же уже начало сбываться!

- ЧТО? – воскликнули мы все вместе, кроме, разумеется, этой всезнайки Карли.

- Ну, как «ЧТО»? Как что?

«_Пророчество сбываться будет Лишь тогда, когда найдёшь ты, Сей листок в хранилище, Среди других…» _- Вам это ни о чём не говорит?

- Точно… - Прошептала я, поражённая. Ведь если оно уже начало сбываться, то…

- Первая строфа скоро станет былью… - продолжил Майк.

- И тогда Несси ждёт… - прошептал Джейк, с полными ужаса глазами.

- Испытание, - совершенно спокойно закончила Карли. И когда мы так навострякались повторять друг за другом? Непонятно.

- Может, к Учителю сходим? – предложил Майк. Я посмотрела на него и улыбнулась. А я, признаться, успела забыть какой он любопытный: На всё пойдёт, чтобы выяснить правду. Это даже странно, учитывая, что его назвали в честь Архангела Михаила…

POV Ренесми

Мы вчетвером стояли в покоях Авидия и молча ждали, что он сможет нам сказать. Он внимательно изучил свиток и заговорил:

- Это последнее пророчество Сириуса…

- Кого? – перебил Джейк Учителя.

- Это Великий пророк, живший в XV веке, - продолжил Авидий, обрадованный любознательностью Моего Волчонка. – Он прорицал всю жизнь и был весьма известен, в узких кругах, разумеется. Для других он был обычным Библиотекарем. Как я уже сказал, он прорицал для Волшебных существ всю жизнь. У него не было преемника, поэтому Дар умер вместе с ним. Перед самой смертью он успел начертать это пророчество и…

- Он когда-нибудь ошибался? – взволнованно прервала Старца Тесса. Он поджал губы и посмотрел на меня, каким-то странным, сострадательным взглядом. По спине пробежали мурашки. Брр… Даже не верится, что это я!

- Говорите! Это пророчество обо мне, значит, я в праве знать, – Я не узнавала свой голос: он был немного хриплым, надломленным.

- Нет, он никогда не ошибался, - слова Авидия пробивались ко мне, словно через толстый слой ваты…


	9. Лёгкий  Бум

**Лёгкий «Бум» или чего нельзя делать на уроке 国**

POV Ренесми

С того памятного дня, обнаружения прошло уже 3 месяца, но никаких намёков на то, что оно начало сбываться, не было. Да я о нём уже и думать забыла. Сейчас меня больше волновало то, что я проспала и опаздывала на урок. Ужас! Авидий же решил устроить контрольную! Вспомнив об этом, я побежала вдвое быстрее. Хрясь! Кажется, дверь столкнулась со стеной…

- Можно зайти? – спросила я отдышавшись.

- Конечно. Садись, – сказал Авивий каким-то странным голосом, но, не предав этому значения, я поплелась на своё место, отчаянно пытаясь не зевать. – Нет, не туда. Сюда, пожалуйста, - Учитель показал на своё место. Блин! Вот я попала! Я, слегка подрагивая, села на место.

- Так, теперь продолжим. Тема урока: «Практикум. Разрыв-трава в зелье мудрости».

Задание – сварить зелье мудрости. Рецепт вы знаете. Начали!

Я сидела и быстро готовила зелье, и всё было бы хорошо, если бы мне так не хотелось спать. Дело в том, что в последние 7 дней мне снилось, что я падаю с обрыва на острые камни. Каждый раз я просыпалась в холодном поту за секунду до встречи с острыми скалами, находящимися на дне обрыва.

В общем, у меня было такое чувство, что я бодрствовала 24 часа в сутки. Поэтому я и не заметила, что положила слишком много разрыв-травы, когда зевала…

Я поставила моё зелье на огонь, и тут раздался оглушительный взрыв…

POV Джейк

Когда урок начался, я искренне удивился, что Несси до сих пор не пришла. Странно, на неё это не похоже. Я уже начал волноваться, когда дверь ударилась о стену и в аудиторию влетела запыхавшаяся Ренесми.

Отдышавшись, она произнесла:

- Можно зайти?

- Конечно. Садись, – сказал Авивий своим тихим голосом, что не могло не настораживать, но мой ангел не обратил на это внимание и пошёл к своему месту рядом с Тессой. Но не тут-то было. Авидий неторопливо повернулся к ней лицом и произнёс:

– Нет, не туда. Сюда, пожалуйста, - указал Учитель на своё место. Несси попала.

Я наблюдал за ней, попутно готовя своё зелье. С моей девочкой что-то было не так: всегда такая бодрая… Сейчас она была усталая, хотя я знаю это точно, вчера она уснула сном младенца и не просыпалась до утра. Казалось, она не спала многие тысячи лет, и теперь нескольких часов сна ей просто мало…

Я видел, как Мой ангел насыпал в котёл разрыв-траву. Слишком много. Как в замедленной съемке я увидел, как моя Несс ставит котёл на огонь, как я утаскиваю её подальше, как раздаётся взрыв…

POV Ренесми

Вот и закончился день. После взрыва Авидия просто попросил мне быть более осторожной и сказал начать всё заново… А сейчас я стою на балконе в нашей с Тесс комнате.

- Как прошёл день? Как обычно? – вырвал меня из раздумий голос этой неугомонной Нимфы. В прямом смысле.

- Да уж, обычный денёк у меня сегодня выдался. Сначала проспала, потом взорвала Зелье…

Я посмотрела на удивительно Звёздное Небо.

«Звёзды сегодня особенно красивы» - подумалось мне…


	10. Конец мучений – Свободный поиск  音

**Конец мучений – Свободный поиск ****音**

POV Джейк

Наконец-то настал этот день. День, когда Несси закончит обучение, и мне не надо будет учить эту дурацкую «Магию Звёзд». Конец моим мучениям, но не конец этому приключению…

Сегодня нас пригласил к себе Авидий. Он много чего говорил, но только одна фраза была важной:

- И вам придётся сильно потрудиться, чтобы найти Феникса. Удачи…

POV Ренесми

Утром нас к себе пригасил Авидий. Когда мы зашли, он заговорил:

- Вы все успешно закончили обучение:

Ты, Майк, стал более осмотрительным и осторожным, - посмотрел Учитель на Майка

Ты, Тесса, стала более усидчивой и предусмотрительной, - улыбнулся Старец нашей неугомонной Нимфе.

Ты, Джейк, стал более благородным и умным, - учитель как-то странно посмотрел на моего Волчонка.

Ты, Ренесми, - обратился Учитель ко мне – научилась контролировать свою силу и поняла своё предназначение. К сожалению это ещё не всё… – с этими словами Авидий подошёл к окну и продолжил – Вы вчетвером должны отправиться на Восток за птицей Феникс, которая живёт у самой восточной части мира. Найдя птицу, вы принесёте её мне, и ваше обучение завершится.

Когда мы выходили, Старец прошептал еле слышно:

- Вам придётся сильно потрудиться, чтобы найти Феникса. Удачи… - мы переглянулись. Оказалось, что не только мне показалось, что Авидий пожелал нам удачи не в нашем путешествии, а чём-то другом. Только вот в чём? Мне казалось, что ответ где-то рядом. Надо просто протянуть руку и всё. Но только куда?

POV Ренесми

Мы стояли на холме у замка, прощаясь. Какая же всё-таки странная штука время: Кажется, что только вчера мы с Джейком впервые переступили порог замка. Кажется, только вчера мы познакомились с Тессой. Кажется, что только вчера мы катались на драконах, единорогах, дельфинах… Кажется, только сегодня я осознала, что Замок и все его обитатели стали для меня настоящей семьёй. Как и родные, без которых я не могла обойтись и дня, теперь я не могла представить, что когда-нибудь я буду просыпаться не от звонкого смеха лесной Нимфы, а от обычного будильника. Что когда-нибудь я буду читать книгу не под вольный пересказ Майка, а под тишину. Что когда-нибудь я буду бегать по лесу не Джейком, а одна. Совсем одна…

А сейчас я оставляла позади замок, ставший меньше чем за два года моим вторым домом.

- Пошли. Нам пора, - пропела Тесс. И понеслась вперёд. Теперь я точно знала, на кого она очень похожа: На одну неугомонную блоху, которую все почему-то звали Эллис.

- Конечно, Нимфа! – крикнула я, и мы с ней кинулись наперегонки до… самой восточной точки мира. Я слышала, как позади нас с тем же криком понеслись Майк с красно-коричневым волком, ещё недавно бывшим моим любимым оборотнем. Я вздохнула с облегчением: у нас есть ещё год. Целый год…


	11. В любви ты боль одну найдёшь…楽

**В любви ты боль одну найдёшь…****楽**

POV Ренесми

**Дневник Несси**

_Сейчас мы в каком-то лесу. Осталось всего 10 месяцев, до того дня, когда я должна буду сделать выбор. Что же мне выбрать? Конечно же, жизнь на Земле! На фиг мне их Рай без моей семьи? Без Джейка? Без друзей, в конце концов! _

_В последнее время мне снятся странные сны: Я как будто падаю в ущелье и разбиваюсь об острые камни. Это продолжается уже 3 месяца. Не знаю чем это вызвано…_

_За этот месяц я сильно изменилась: стала спокойнее, рассудительнее, мало того ещё и дневник вот завела. К чему бы это?_

_Ой! Что это за шорох в кустарнике, неподалёку от нашей стоянки? Так это… человек и он идёт сюд…_

Не успела я дописать, как из леса к нам вышел парень лет семнадцати с красивыми серо-голубыми глазами. Но что-то в нём было не так. Вот только что я понять никак не могла…

Парень посмотрел на нас и заговорил своим низким голосом.

POV Джейк

Я убью его! Как он может ТАК смотреть на моего ангела? Тем временем парень заговорил:

- Ребят, а куда вы идёте? А то мне надо к горам на северо-востоке отсюда, а одному идти как-то не по себе. Может, вместе пойдём? Хоть часть пути… - не успел парень договорить, как был грубо прерван Майком. Видно ему тоже не понравилось, как ЭТОТ смотрел на Тессу.

- А как тебя зовут?

- Ант. Меня зовут Ант Мастерс.

POV Ренесми

**Дневник Несси **

_Мы теперь путешествуем впятером: Я, Джейк, Тесс, Майк и Ант. Он казался довольно интересным парнем, мне даже иногда кажется, что…_

- Что строчишь? – спросил, появившийся из ни откуда Ант. Я слегка испугалась, но старалась не показывать страха.

- Что ты тут делаешь? – так Несси, спокойнее. Вдох-выдох… Вот, так уже лучше!

- Смотрю на самую красивую девушку на свете, а что, нельзя? – спросил парень, искренне улыбаясь. Смутившись, я невнятно пробормотала:

- Да, нет, почему же нельзя? Очень даже можно…

Он снова заулыбался, а потом погрустнел. На мой вопрос: «Что-то не так?», он ответил несколько странно:

- Дело в том, что через неделю наши пути расходятся. Ты не против, если мы узнаем друг друга получше? – Ант посмотрел на меня своими голубыми глазами, в которых читалось отчаянье. Глубоко вздохнув, я с улыбкой произнесла:

- Конечно не против!

POV Джейк

Осталось всего 3 дня, а потом этот _**Ант **_ пойдёт в другую сторону. Осталось только вытерпеть эту неделю и не поддаться искушению загрызть этого парня. Спросите почему? Да вы бы выдели, как он заигрывает с Несси! Он глаз с неё не сводит, а Карли только с ним и общается! Это… это… невыносимо!

POV Ренесми

Вот и всё. Как же быстро пролетела эта неделя. Я и не заметила. Но вот мы с Антом расходимся. Жаль. Я к нему уже так привязалась. Из раздумий меня вывел низкий голос нашего временного попутчика:

- Ренесми можно тебя на минуточку? - на мгновение я растерялась, но тут же опомнилась:

- Да.

Когда мы отошли достаточно далеко, парень посмотрел на меня и спросил:

- Я могу тебя поцеловать на прощанье?

Я онемела. Всё во мне вопило: _скажи «Да», скажи «Да»…_

Согласие уже почти сорвалось с моих губ, как у меня в памяти всплыло небольшое четверостишие:

_В любви ты боль_

_Одну найдёшь,_

_Коль не предашь,_

_То путь пройдёшь…_

Как бы мне не хотелось сказать «Да!», сердце теперь шептало, как заведённое первую строфу пророчества. Я уже поняла, КОГО я предам, если поцелую Анта. Я не могу этого сделать. Не могу…

- Конечно, только в щёку, - пробормотала я. Он слегка наклонился и поцеловал меня в щёку. Хотя я прекрасно понимала, что его вопрос явно подразумевал поцелуй в губы, он мне слова не сказал.

Мы помахали Анту, и пошли дальше. Джейк как-то странно на меня смотрел. Его взгляд был таким… необычным: обычно у него в очах был вихрь из эмоций, а сейчас… сейчас его глаза были удивлённо-задумчивыми и… всё!

Я подошла к нему и, нежно проведя рукой по волосам, спросила:

- Что-то случилось, волчонок? – от моего вопроса взгляд немного прояснился: теперь к удивлению и задумчивости прибавились радость, недоумение, надежда и… любовь? А может запечатление? Нет, вряд ли!


	12. Все деньги ложь, всё злато бред… と

**Все деньги ложь, всё злато бред… ****と**

POV Майк

Мы стояли у обрыва, а где-то там, внизу сейчас держалась из последних сил девушка, упавшая вниз. Мы бы даже и не заметили её, если бы Несси не споткнулась… Сейчас её вытаскивала Тесса: Нимфа заставила ветку, на которой висела девушка окрепнуть и вырасти так, чтобы девушка смогла вылезти.

Она оказалась довольно таки симпатичной девушкой. Её голосок, несмотря на пережитый ужас, звучал довольно бодро и весело. Она улыбнулась нам всем и сказала:

- Спасибо за то, что спасли. Меня кстати зовут Аннабет. Можно мне с вами пойти?

Мы путешествовали с Бет уже месяц. Мы все к ней привязались. Да и кто бы не привязался? Она была доброй, умной, милой, красивой и сострадательной девушкой. И это не комплементы – лишь констатация факта.

Мы шли по дороге, попутно слушая истории Бет. Она уже целый месяц рассказывала нам разные истории из своей «прошлой» жизни. У неё была очень насыщенная жизнь. Она казалась такой настоящей, живой…

Так вот шли мы по дороге и увидели, что впереди появилась пещера. Ну, мы, лохи эдакие зашли туда. Вдруг откуда ни возьмись, появилась решетка, и мы оказались в ловушке.

Из-за валуна, находящегося справа от пещеры, вышел какой-то парень с хитро улыбкой и заговорил:

- Я клянусь, что отпущу вас и не причиню вреда, если вы мне заплатите.

POV Ренесми

- Я клянусь, что отпущу вас и не причиню вреда, если вы мне заплатите, - в голове что-то щёлкнуло, и я вспомнила следующие 2 строфы пророчества:

_Все деньги ложь,_

_Всё злато бред,_

_Важнее жизни –_

_Платы нет._

_Когда платить_

_Придёт пора,_

_Душа – за всё_

_Цена одна…_

Нет! Этого не может быть! Но мои опасения подтвердились, когда Майк спросил у того странного парня что ему от нас надо. На что получил ответ:

- Ни денег, ни золота мне не надо. Мне нужно кое-что другое.

- Что? – спросил подозрительный Майк.

- Когда надумаете – скажете. Я всегда к вашим услугам, - странный парень мигом исчез.

- Эй, Майк, я, кажется, поняла, что ему надо, - прошептала я как можно тише.

- Что? – недоумение Майка меня поразило: неужели он не помнит?

- Все деньги ложь, всё злато бред, важнее жизни - платы нет. Когда платить придёт пора… - начала я.

- Душа – за всё цена одна… - дрожащим голосом закончила Тесса.

- Так! Давайте не будем паниковать раньше времени! Утро вечера – мудренее! Так что ложимся спать, а завтра всё хорошенечко обдумаем, - завёлся Майк. И я его прекрасно понимала: никому не хотелось бы думать, что тот, кого ты любишь, отдаст за тебя жизнь.

- Ок! Завтра так завтра, - сказал Джейк, укладываясь сам и укладывая меня на себя. Я хотела вырваться, но вся проблема была в том, что он был раза в три сильнее меня.

Закрывая глаза, я увидела, как блеснули глаза у Бет. Она что плакала? Но спросить я не успела, потому что погрузилась в уже привычный мне сон-кошмар-непонятно-что…


	13. Когда платить придёт пора…愛

**Когда платить придёт пора…****愛**

POV Аннабет

Я всю ночь думала. Взвешивала все «за» и «против». Победило «против», но меня это не волновало. Я уже приняла решение и не собиралась отступать. Ведь если кто-то из них отдаст свою душу, я не переживу. За этот месяц они стали моей семьёй. Да без них меня бы уже в живых не было! Без Несс, которая заметила меня, без Джейка, предложившего проверить опасения Карли, без Майка с его планом, без Тессы, которая этот план разработала… Чёрт! Я не могу больше этого выдерживать.

Я встала и подошла к решётке.

- Эй! Я согласна отдать тебе свою душу, если ты отпустишь моих друзей, - прошептала я нашему надзирателю. На его лице заиграла победная улыбка.

- Ок. Нет проблем, - произнёс он довольным голосом.

- Поклянись отпустить их! – произнесла я твёрдым голосом, на что парень ответил мне:

- Клянусь, что если я нарушу свои слова, я погибну в муках, и буду вечно жариться в Аду. Всё? Теперь подойди ко мне и дай руку, - его деловой тон не испугал меня, даже наоборот, придал мне сил. Ведь я точно знала, что встречусь ТАМ с мамой, с папой, с ним…

От третьего лица.

Четверо молодых людей стояли, ошарашено смотря на то, как их надзиратель вытягивал душу их подруги из её тела. Они так и не смогли пошевелиться, пока тело девушки не упало на землю.

- Всё. Можете идти. Я получил свою плату, - парень рассмеялся, а решётка исчезла. Одна из девушек съехала по стене пещеры и уставилась в одну точку. По её щекам текли слёзы, но она, очевидно, этого не замечала. Другая рыдала на плече светловолосого парня, старавшегося её успокоить.

POV Ренесми

Мы стояли у могилы Аннабет. Я только сейчас поняла, что больше никогда не услышу её смеха. Она никогда не расскажет мне смешную историю из своей жизни, она больше никогда не скажет, что кажусь ей немного внеземной. Внезапно я вспомнила о письме, которое Бет сунула мне. Я заметила это даже во сне, но не проснулась. И почему я этого не сделала? Если бы я очнулась на десять минут пораньше, Бет была бы жива…

POV Джейк

- Ребят, я… Бет ставила мне письмо, но я… я не могу его прочитать. Джейк может ты… - начала моя малышка тихим, придушенным голосом. Никогда у неё такого не слышал. Сердце защемило от осознания того, насколько сильнее Несси пережила смерть Бет, чем мы. Для нас она была другом, членом нашей команды, а для моего ангела она проникла в её сердце в графе «Друзья&Семья».

- Конечно, Несс, давай сюда письмо, - перебил я моего ангелочка, пока она снова не разрыдалась.

- _Дорогие Джейк, Майк, Тесса и ты, Несси, _- начал я. –_ Если вы это читаете, я успешно завершила свой план и отдала свою душу нашему тюремщику. Я знаю, что вы стали бы меня отговаривать, но я уже всё решила. Я не могу позволить никому из вас пожертвовать собой. Вы слишком дороги мне. Вы стали моей семьёй. Я вам говорила, что я всегда мечтала о братьях и сёстрах? Нет, наверное, но это не важно. Важно то, что я уже давно должна была погибнуть. Ещё тогда, у обрыва, но вы меня спасли. Теперь мой черёд спасать вас. Простите меня за всё. Ваша Бет…_

Когда я поднял глаза, Несси уже исчезла, но мне не составило труда её найти. Она плакала, прислонившись к дереву. Не задумываясь, я подошёл к ней и обнял. Я не стал говорить, что всё будет хорошо, не стал говорить, что она «в лучшем мире», не стал говорить, что всё забудется, не стал… Почему? Потому что осознавал, что сейчас Несси нужно просто выплакаться. Ей не нужно утешение. Ей нужен друг, способный просто помолчать, дать ей успокоиться и не бередить раны. И таким другом стал я…


	14. Вернёшься ты из древних вод…日Часть 1

**1 Часть**

POV Тесса

Со дня смерти Бет прошёл уже месяц. Ничего кардинально не изменилось: Небеса не упали на Землю, Солнце не погасло, мы не пошли на Север. Но кое-что всё же поменялось: Несси стала более грустной, отстранённой. Мы понимали, что она очень переживает, и не обижались. Тем более обижаться было не на что.

POV Ренесми

Мы шли по дороге, ведущей на Восток, потому что нам надо было идти на Восток, потому что наше задание заключалось в том, чтобы идти на Восток, дойти до самой Восточной точки мира и принести назад птицу Феникс!

Неожиданно перед нами оказалась некая женщина, одетая как знахарка или гадалка. Она представилась как Адурна и предложила нам послушать занимательную историю о Небе и Земле. Как только мы согласились, она начала:

- Когда-то давно, так давно, что был только Рай и Ад жили двое влюбленных – Небо и Земля. Они были очень счастливы, но когда Ангелам нужно было забрать Небо в Рай, они воспротивились. Разгневались тогда Ангелы и сделали так, чтобы Небо было вечно выше Земли, а Земля – ниже Неба. Однако у влюбленных оставалась одна лазейка – Море. Лишь там встречаются Небо и Земля. У них есть дети: Луна и Солнце…

Пока женщина рассказывала нам историю, она не стояла на месте, а ходила вокруг нас. С последним словом Адурна подошла вплотную ко мне и прошептала: моё настоящее имя – Aurnasus Merendes Shlifnert.

Как только она это произнесла, я почувствовала странную лёгкость во всём теле, потом перед глазами всё поплыло, а когда картинка стала чёткой, я оказалась в незнакомом зале…


	15. Вернёшься ты из древних вод…日 Часть 2

**2 Часть**

POV Ренесми

Зал, в который я попала, был очень странным: стены тянулись до самого Неба, в центре бил ключ, выхода не было… ЧТО? И как же я отсюда выберусь? Стоило мне так подумать, как вода стала заполнять зал. Не знаю почему, но страшно мне не было. Скорее наоборот: меня вдруг охватило какое-то непонятное спокойствие и уверенность в том, что мне ничего не грозит. Я уверенно шагнула на встречу воде. Прикоснувшись к воде оголённой лодыжкой, я замерла. Всё опять поплыло у меня перед глазами, и свет померк.

Очнулась я в некой комнате, в которой перед зеркалом стояла девушка невиданной красоты. Рядом с ней блекла даже Роузи, даже, несмотря на то, что на девушке не было ни грамма косметики. Когда девушка подняла глаза, я поняла кто передо мной – Повелительница Звёзд во всей своей красе: Глаза сияют ярче Звёзд добротой и состраданием, от волос льётся едва заметное сияние, похожее на Нимб…

Я огляделась, и мне захотелось закричать, но я была полностью уверена, что меня никто не услышит. Ведь я была здесь призраком из будущего. И как я сразу не догадалась, что это за ключ?

«_Увидишь: Небо и Земля – влюблённые, которых разлучили навсегда. Поймёшь ты суть души своей, вернёшься ты из древних вод, что затмевают Небосвод…»_

_«- Это значит, что Ренесми услышит очередную легенду, попадёт в Воды Времени, что находятся в Небытие и узнает тайну, что скрывает её душа. Помнишь, Майк, нам Авидий про это _рассказывал_…_

_- Ах, да, точно! Он же говорил нам, что у каждой души своя суть, а понять её можно, заглянув в своё прошлое, что легко можно сделать в водах времени…»_

И как я раньше не сообразила, что к чему? Скорее всего, это всё из-за пророчества. Но в этом есть свои плюсы: например я точно знаю, что вернусь. Наверное…

Пока я размышляла, Повелительница подошла к двери. Видимо кто-то стучал. За дверью оказался парень с очаровательной улыбкой. Но мне он показался очень опасным. Не знаю почему. Но когда он произнёс её имя у меня внутри, что-то оборвалось.

- Доброго времени, Повелительница РенеЭсми… - дальше я не слушала. Мне было так… странно. До меня дошла прописная истина, состоящая в том, что я и «та» Повелительница имели одну душу. Т.е. Я – её реинкарнация. Я не совсем понимала, чем это может для меня грозить, но теперь мне становилось понятно, почему я должна сделать этот «дурацкий» выбор: Я – не она. Я могу решить по-другому, нежели она.

Дальше всё происходило слишком быстро: «Я» повернулась к парню спиной, он подло ухмыльнулся и,… вонзив «мне» в спину кинжал прошептал:

- Ты слишком наивна, чтобы жить…

Потом всё было как в тумане – мне казалось, что меня проткнули кинжалом, а не «меня». Но, я думаю это даже к лучшему: казалось, что я перетягиваю часть боли на себя.

Я точно помню только то, как «я» прошептала:

_- Я вернусь спустя 2000 лет в облике полукровки. Её мать уйдёт из жара в холод, а её мать будет знать единственную, вещь которую она скрывает. Мать будет скрывать, то, что произойдёт с ней в 15 лет. Предательство. Ложь…Я не смогу поверить сразу, но сердце подскажет мне истину…_

Авидий мне не сказал последнего, но он, скорее всего не знал… *Автор: Конечно, не знал! Это ведь ему «Та» Несси прошептала это "пророчество". Он просто за 2000 лет забыл!*

Я смотрела на луч свет, оставшийся от «меня» и понимала, что, несмотря на то, что у нас со «мной» одна душа, мы очень разные. Как только я так подумала, что-то во мне щелкнуло, и я потеряла сознание…

Очнулась я на руках у обеспокоенного Джейка и под надзором злой Нимфы и Михаэля.

- ГДЕ ТЫ БЫЛА? – тут же набросились на меня последние. Я не знала, что ответить, но нужные слова сорвались с языка сами собой:

_- Поймёшь ты суть души своей, вернёшься ты из Древних вод, что затмевают Небосвод…_


	16. Вернёшься ты из древних вод…日Часть 3

**3 Часть **

POV Тесса

Пока женщина рассказывала нам историю, она не стояла на месте, а ходила вокруг нас. С последним словом Адурна подошла вплотную к Несси и прошептала: моё настоящее имя – Aurnasus Merendes Shlifnert.

Как только она это произнесла, Карли покачнулась и… исчезла! Мы непонимающе уставились на… пустоту: знахарка просто растворилась в воздухе. Мы стали прочёсывать лес вокруг, но так и не нашли ни одной зацепки, которая могла бы нам помочь в поисках Несси. Прошло уже несколько часов, и я начинала волноваться…

POV Майк

Да, что она о себе думает! Если с ней всё в порядке и это просто дебильная шутка, я своими собственными руками придушу эту мелкую полувампиршу! Как она может так безответственно себя вести? А если с ней что-то случилось? НЕТ! Так думать нельзя, а то я стану паниковать, а Тесса и так переживает…

POV Джейк

Я не находил себе места. Несси исчезла более шести часов назад. И до сих пор ничего.

Я… я очень за неё испугался. Мы стояли на той же полянке, где мой ангел исчез. Как вдруг БУХ! – прямо мне в руки упала Несси. Без сознания. Господи, мне сразу стало так спокойно. С ней всё в порядке. Наверное… Она здесь и ей ничто и никто не угрожает. Надеюсь…

Вот её глаза затрепетали и открылись. Майк и Тесса тут же закричали:

- ГДЕ ТЫ БЫЛА? – выглядело это устрашающе, но только на первый взгляд. На самом деле они просто очень за неё испугались. Мой ангел слегка нахмурился, а потом пропел:

_- Поймёшь ты суть души своей, вернёшься ты из Древних вод, что затмевают Небосвод…_ - Не знаю, о чём подумали Майк и НН (Неугомонная Нимфа), а я не думал ни о чём. В душе что-то защемило. Только вот что? Та часть моей души, которая знала, что будет дальше? Может быть. Не знаю. Да и сейчас это не главное. Главное – моя Нимфа здесь, в безопасности и я должен её защитить. Просто обязан…


	17. Увидишь время ты во тьме…本 Часть 1

**1 Часть**

POV Джейк

Сегодня такой хороший день: солнышко светит, птички поют, два партизана, по имени Тесса и Майк куда-то смылись и мы с Несси решили сходить на пикник. Ну, как сходить – сбегать…

POV Ренесми

Мы с Джейком сидели и смотрели по сторонам в поисках зайца (Наша игра называется «Увиденный заяц»). Я уже давно не охотилась, но мне это было не нужно – с тех пор, как мы стали жить в замке Авидия, моя жажда заглохла. Я принимаю это как данность, сама не знаю почему. И тут я увидела зайца – он бежал вправо по диагонали… короче в сторону моего волчонка. Я проследила за ним, повернулась лицом к Джейку и замерла…

POV Джейк

Я увидел зайчика, который бежал прочь от меня. Ликуя, я повернулся к моему ангелу и замер…

POV Ренесми

Его глаза затягивали меня в свой омут, но не так как обычно, а намного сильнее. В них читалась радость, смех триумф и… что-то ещё, чего я так и не смогла понять. Позже я так и не поняла, кто из нас первым начал это. Помню только обжигающее дыхание Джейка, его губы на моих губах… А потом меня затянуло в такой приятный водоворот, что я потеряла дальнейшую линию событий.

Не знаю, сколько точно мы целовались: может быть всего пару минут, а может быть и часов… Мы оторвались, друг от друга только тогда, когда кислород в лёгких закончился…

POV Джейк

Её глаза смотрели на меня. Её глаза такие красивые: Они всегда сияют светом, счастьем, смехом… Когда она грустит её глаза, как будто потухают, но только не сейчас. Сейчас они светились как никогда ярко и весело. Они будто загипнотизировали меня. Я не мог им противиться, да и не хотел… Когда её губы коснулись моих, меня ударило током, но мне было уже всё равно. Главное – она меня не оттолкнула, наоборот она ответила. Её губы были такими мягкими, такими нежными, такими… Да я могу до вечера перечислять!

Когда кислород стал заканчиваться, я нехотя оторвался от моей Нимфы, стараясь отдышаться.

- Джейк, скажи, а ты смог бы обратить на меня внимание, если бы не запечатлился?

POV Ренесми

Я не могла удержать своего вопроса. Я должна была знать, что его заставляет быть со мной: его чувства или этот идиотский импритинг?

Мой волчонок посмотрел на меня и заговорил:

- Несси, я… Мой импритинг не такой, каким должен быть. При запечатлении я должен был бы потерять часть себя, но это не так! Я… отдал часть себя тебе, но никак не потерял её. Ведь ты же здесь! Вместо того чтобы стать бесхребетным, бесхарактерным, я стал лишь мягче, спокойнее и всё. Я не знаю, почему так произошло, но мне это нравится: Я остался самим собой. Несси, если бы я не запечатлился, я бы просто влюбился бы в тебя. Ты такая особенная, - волчонок нежно коснулся моей щеки.

- Позволь мне задать тебе один вопрос, - осторожно произнёс Джейк, будто боясь, что я обижусь или разозлюсь. Но я лишь кивнула.

POV Джейк

Я должен был спросить. Это было необходимостью.

- Несси, в последнее время ты стала отдаляться от Майка, от Тессы, от меня… Почему? - я очень боялся обидеть моего ангела своим вопросом. Очень боялся, что её сейчас сияющие глаза потухнут, заблестят. В них появится боль…

Она посмотрела на меня как-то странно, но её глаза по-прежнему сияли. Разве что их сияние слегка потухло – в глазах появилась грусть…

POV Ренесми

Вопрос Джейка не выбил меня из колеи, как он боялся, нет. Я и сама стала за собой замечать небольшие странности: раньше я была такой же общительной, как Тесса, даже ещё больше. А сейчас я стала, как бы отгораживаться от ребят… Сама не знаю почему…

- Я не знаю… То есть я за собой такое начала замечать, но как-то не обращала внимания. А теперь даже и не знаю, - честно ответила я. Заметив, что Джейк нахмурился, я слегка толкнула его в бок:

- Джейк, не грусти, всё образуется, - не знаю, откуда пришли эти слова, но в их правдивости я не сомневалась – а теперь пошли к стоянке, а то Майк с Тессой нас убьют, - весело закончила я. Откуда-то во мне снова забил гейзер положительных эмоций, который на время заснул.

Мой волчонок улыбнулся и побежал за мной. Нагнав, он прошептал:

- Как же я тебя люблю! – на моём лице заиграла счастливая улыбка.

- Я тебя тоже люблю, но я всё равно прибегу первая, - прошептала я, и, вырвавшись из захвата Блэка, побежала вперёд. Где-то позади себя я услышала довольное ворчание моего любимого волка…


	18. Увидишь время ты во тьме…本 Часть 2

**2 Часть**

POV Майк

Мы дошли до самой восточной точки… Короче там была пещера, в которую мы естественно запёрлись. Я сразу узнал пещеру – это была пещера Времени. Ну и темнотища там была! В самой глубинной части пещеры брезжил свет. Подойдя ближе, мы поняли, что свечение исходит от… Правильно, от Феникса. Ну, мы его поймали (Как жар-птицу).

Когда мы были на полпути к выходу, Несси вдруг остановилась, как вкопанная и посмотрела куда-то во тьму. Повернувшись, мы увидели, что в воздухе, прямо напротив стены висят Древние песочные часы времени…

POV Ренесми

Когда я увидела часики, у меня в голове всплыло:

_Увидишь время_

_Ты во Тьме,_

_И в Свете – счастье,_

_А в душе…_

Я, естественно поделилась своими размышлениями с друзьями.

- А что в следующей строфе? – вдруг спросила Теса. Я уже хотела съязвить на счёт подросткового склероза, как поняла, что и сама не помню ни слова из того, что было в последующих строфах, посмотрев на Джейка и Майка… и встретилась с их, таким же непонимающим взглядом.

- Всё верно, мы не должны знать своего будущего, даже если оно уже предначертано, - прошептала Тесса и, как всегда понеслась к выходу. За ней понеслись мы все на перегонки. Я одна соперничала с Тессой, а парни плелись где-то сзади.

Выйдя на свет, я очень обрадовалась – мне начало казаться, что в солнечном свете – счастье! Знаю, звучит абсурдно, но именно так я и подумала!

- Тесса, а эти песочные часы, это истинный лик времени? – спросила я, опять же поддавшись внутреннему голосу.

- Ну, да, - неуверенно произнесла Нимфа.

- А как выглядит душа Времени?

- Точно так же, - слегка удивлённо проговорила Тесса.

- Значит, истинный лик и есть душа?

- Да, - проговорила Тесс.

POV Тесса

Не знаю, что такого произошло в пещере Времени, но Несси стала всё больше отдаляться от нас. Иногда даже казалось, что мы путешествуем втроём. Да нет, это у меня паранойя, просто паранойя…

Ну, мы отдали феникса Авидию, который… ТУТ ЖЕ ОТПУСТИЛ ТОГО, ЗА КЕМ МЫ ПУТЕШЕСТВОВАЛИ НА САМУЮ ВОСТОЧНУЮ ТОЧКУ МИРА!

А потом Несси стала собираться вместе с Джейком в Форкс – ну, там с родственниками пообщаться и т.д….

Но когда мы прощались, мне показалось, что мы прощались насовсем…

Да нет. Бред! Просто моя паранойя развивается. Наверное…


	19. И улетишь, оставив дождь…韓

**И улетишь, оставив дождь…****韓**

POV Ренесми

Со мной что-то не так. Я это чувствую. Мне хотелось улететь. На Земле я чувствовала себя чужой… Так, СТОП! Я не должна так думать, не должна! Ведь так и до Небес додуматься не долго. А передумать у меня не получится. И я буду жалеть о содеянном всю жизнь, сидя на облаках!

Мы дошли до обрыва в резервации. Я не знаю почему, но мне захотелось подойти к нему. Вдруг я почувствовала странную тяжесть за плечами, но, обернувшись, я ничего странного не увидела. Внезапно начался дождь…

POV Джейк

Несси отрешённо смотрела на капли. С каждой секундой я понимал, что ей нет место в нашем мире. Она слишком хрупка для него, я не мог допустить, чтобы с ней что-либо случилось, а это можно было сделать лишь одним способом – отпустить её…

Это было очень сложно…

Я хотел быть единственным, кто понимает ее.

Единственным, кому она доверяет свои мысли.

Единственным, кто заставляет ее улыбаться.

Единственным, кто утешает ее.

Единственным, кто понимает ее.

Единственным, кто будет рядом с ней навсегда…

Она изменила меня.

Она спасла меня.

Несси была моим ангелом.

Я должен был сделать свой выбор – самый сложный выбор в своей жизни.

Я должен был отпустить её.

Это было то, чего хотела она.

Это было то, что ей было нужно.

Решено.

Это было неизбежно.

Я не хотел, но не мог не подчиниться этому.

Я буду любить ее всегда.

Я сделаю это, чтобы она была счастлива.

Я не хотел потерять Несс, но я должен был думать о ней, а не о себе.

Я был рожден в странном мире, и как только я нашёл свою любовь, но тут же потерял…

Потому что люблю…

- Несси, - начал я – ты понимаешь, что ты должна согласиться на предложение ангелов?

- Нет! Нет! – она посмотрела на меня своими прекрасными глазами, в которых были боль и отчаянье. Я не мог допустить, чтобы её глаза были такими всегда. Просто не мог…

- Несси, но ведь ты и сама понимаешь, что этот мир погубит тебя!

- И что дальше? – она не хотела соглашаться, но я должен был убедить её в своей правоте, иначе она бы просто погибла.

- Просто расправь крылья и лети… - прошептал я еле слышно и взглянул на моего ангела. Она плакала. Плакала не из-за моих слов, а из-за понимания моей правоты…

- Обещай, что ты будешь жить, что не замкнёшься в себе! – наконец прошептала она.

- Что? – спросил я непонимающе.

- ОБЕЩАЙ! – прокричала Ренесми. Слёзы скользили по её щекам, смешиваясь с дождём.

- Обещаю… - выдавил я из себя, прекрасно понимая, что не смогу выполнить своего обещания.

- Передай, что я буду скучать, - прошептала Карли, по-прежнему смотря на меня своими глубокими глазами. Только сейчас я понял, что цвет её глаз вовсе не молочно-карий, нет. Её глаза были золотисто-карими. Но не такими, как у вампиров, а настоящими, сверкающими, светлыми. Мне будет не хватать её глаз, её смеха, её голоса… Так, Джейк, соберись! Ты должен её отпустить! Должен…

- Передам, - прошептал я, зная, что сейчас закричу, - А теперь расправь крылья и лети!

- Прощай… - услышал я её шёпот за секунду до того, как гигантские ослепительно белые крылья появились за её спиной, и она исчезла за пеленой дождя.

- Прощай, - прошептал я, зная, что она всё равно услышит. Повернувшись, я пошёл к Калленам. Я должен был им всё рассказать. Прока я шёл, я вспомнил, то, что никак не желало вспоминаться раньше:

_И улетишь,_

_Оставив дождь._

_Тому, кто любит –_

_Сердце разобьёшь._

Да, именно так всё и произошло. Только сейчас я понял, что пророчество сбылось. Боль в области сердца становилась просто невыносимой. Мне хотелось перекинуться в волка и никогда не вспоминать, что когда-то был человеком, но тогда бы я забыл моего ангела. А этого я не хотел…

POV Ренесми

Я отрешённо смотрела на капли. С каждой секундой я становилась всё более безразличной ко всему. Душа разрывалась на две совершенно равные части. Одна хотела принять предложение ангелов, другая – навсегда остаться на Земле рядом с родными, друзьями, рядом с ним…

- Несси, - послышался откуда-то сзади придушенный голос Джейка – ты понимаешь, что ты должна согласиться на предложение ангелов?

- Нет! Нет! – я посмотрела на Джейка. Он старался не показывать своих чувств, но я прекрасно выдела боль, снедающую моего волчонка изнутри

- Несси, но ведь ты и сама понимаешь, что этот мир погубит тебя!

- И что дальше? – он, что издевается? Я не могу их бросить, просто не могу…

- Просто расправь крылья и лети… - прошептал Джейк еле слышно и взглянул на меня. А уже ощущала крылья за своей спиной, но… откуда он о них узнал? Неужели… Нет! Этого не может быть! Он не прав! Не прав… Но какая-то часть меня уже поняла, что его слова были правдивы. Я отказывалась верить, но понимала, что он прав. Я ощутила, что по моим щукам текут слёзы, но мне было уже всё равно…

- Обещай, что ты будешь жить, что не замкнёшься в себе! – наконец прошептала я, не в состоянии уйти, не удостоверившись, что с ним всё будет хорошо.

- Что? – спросил он непонимающе.

- ОБЕЩАЙ! – прокричала я, не сдерживаясь боле.

- Обещаю… - прошептал он. Я видела, что он пытается спрятать свою боль за маской равнодушия. Возможно, кого-нибудь это и могло обмануть, но только не меня. Я не могла видеть его боль, но что-то невесомо тянуло меня за облака. И этому «чему-то» я не могла противиться…

- Передай, что я буду скучать, - прошептала я, по-прежнему смотря на волчонка, пытаясь запомнить каждую его Чертоку, навсегда отпечатать её в своей памяти…

- Передам, - наконец прошептал он, срываясь на крик - А теперь расправь крылья и лети!

- Прощай… - сказала я, будучи не в силах сопротивляться «чему-то». В следующий миг я почувствовала необычную лёгкость во всём теле. А через секунду я уже летела, стараясь сдержать рвавшийся из груди крик.

- Прощай, - услышав голос Джейка где-то вдалеке, я увеличила скорость, надеясь заглушить ноющую боль в сердце…


	20. Увидишь истину в любви… 氏 Часть 1

**1 Часть **

POV Джейк

Прошёл уже месяц. Долбаный месяц без моего ангела. Я стараюсь, честно стараюсь, но у меня не получается жить, как ни в чём ни бывало! Я так не могу…

Вернувшись в дом Калленов, вызвал Майка с Тессой, чтобы те рассказали всю историю. Я просто не мог себя заставить. Не мог…

Естественно я рассказал заключительную часть истории. Во время рассказа мой голос был странно безжизненным, равнодушным.

Как ни странно кровососы меня не прибил, даже наоборот. Не знаю что хуже: их полные сочувствия взгляды или облегчённые вздохи стаи? Так или иначе, я отделился от стаи Сэма. Выносить его мысли о моём ангеле было очень трудно, практически невозможно. Теперь я понимал Беллу: Когда Эдвард ушел, она не могла дышать, не могла жить. Но она хотя бы старалась, а я не могу…

POV Белла

Джейк просто таял на глазах: уход Ренесми ударил по всем нам, но эпицентр пришёлся на оборотня. Карли стала для него чем-то большим, чем просто его вторая половинка. Я не знала, что нужно было делать, чтобы он очнулся, стал жить. Все мы понимали его состояние: Розали даже перестала с ним ссориться, боялась сделать ещё хуже.

Джаспер тоже ни чем не мог помочь: общая атмосфера унынья действовала на него так угнетающе, что Эллис увезла его проветриться в Лондон на месяц.


	21. Увидишь истину в любви… 氏 Часть 2

**2 Часть **

POV Ренесми

Вот уже месяц, как я живу на Небесах. Вот уже месяц, как я научилась летать. Вот уже месяц, как я забыла свою прошлую жизнь. Дело в том, что, попадая на Небо, забываешь прошлую жизнь, чтобы не грустить о ней. Ведь на Небесах нет места отрицательным эмоциям…

Но что-то не даёт мне покоя: в груди будто образовалась чёрная дыра, сердце с каждым днём болит всё больше – мне уже начинает казаться, что некто рвёт моё сердце когтями, каждый день, отрывая маленький кусочек. Я не могла дышать – каждый вдох отдаётся жуткой болью. Я не могла улыбаться – скулы сводит от боли. Каждую ночь мне снился один и тот же сон: парень с глазами, в которых был довольно-таки странный водоворот чувств, превращался в огромного красно-коричневого волка и убегал от меня в пустоту. Каждую ночь я просыпалась ровно в два часа тридцать минут в холодном поту. Я не знаю, что со мной происходит, но это как-то связано с моей прошлой жизнью. Чтобы всё это прекратилось, я должна была вспомнить свою прошлую жизнь. Проблема в том, что за любое воспоминание приходится платить жуткой головной болью, но кажется, у меня совсем нет выбора…

Как же больно! Кажется, что мне делают ампутацию всех частей тела без наркоза. Но это того стоило – моя прошлая жизнь стала постепенно возвращаться в мою память. Только легче мне не стало, скорее наоборот – моё состояние лишь ухудшилось. Теперь я знаю, _**почему **_я не могу спокойно жить, теперь я знаю, _**за что**_ мне всё это, теперь я знаю, что я _**заслужила **_более строгое наказание…

Я продержалась неделю – больше не смогла. Я пошла к Отцу.

- Прошу, отпусти меня на Землю… снова, - обратилась я к Нему.

- Ты уверена, что именно этого ты хочешь? – мягко спросил ОН.

- Да, я не смыслю своей жизни без Него.

- Хорошо, я отпущу тебя, - начал Отец, - но ты должна знать кое-что:

_Через семнадцать лет, после того дня, как ты спустишься на Землю, Великое зло вырвется на волю. Великое пророчество начнёт сбываться, но будет оно не о тебе, а о детях Луны и Солнца, детях Света и Тьмы, детях, рождённых в один день и час, но совершенно разных, противоположных друг другу: ОНА станет истинным Светом, пройдя Тьму, ОН станет истинной Тьмой, пройдя Свет. Лишь вместе они смогут остановить ЕЁ – Великое чудовище, заточённое в глубинах преисподней, которое вырвется из своей темницы в день, когда День станет позади Ночи, а Луна впереди Солнца на 13 минут и 13 секунд… В день, когда Свет и Тьма пересекутся… Воспитай ЕЁ правильно, РенеЭсми…_

- Да, Отец… - прошептала я, как громом поражённая.


	22. Душа твоя зажжётся Светом…意

**Душа твоя зажжётся Светом…****意**

POV Джейк

Я бродил по лесу. Теперь это моё любимое занятие: в лесу хорошо думается, скучается, Несси любила… любит лес.

Я сидел на траве, на нашей полянке. Я помнил, как впервые по-настоящему увидел её. Кажется, что это было в другой жизни. Хотя почему только кажется? Это и было в другой жизни – в жизни, когда Несси была на Земле. В жизни, когда она была просто рядом. В моей прошлой жизни. Я так глубоко погрузился в воспоминания, что чуть не пропустил самое прекрасное чудо на Земле, но сначала я этого не понял.

Высоко на небе появилась вспышка и стала падать. Я, не задумываясь, подхватил её. Сияние стало опадать, и я увидел моего ангела. Её крылья сияли всё слабее, попутно уменьшаясь. Буквально через минуту её крылья исчезли вовсе, взамен им на шее Ренесми появился кулон – ангельские крылья, переплетённые с нимбом. Я смотрел на неё и думал, что вероятнее всего я схожу с ума, но сейчас это было не важно. Важно было то, что Несси была без сознания.

POV Ренесми

Я очнулась на свой кровати, в своём доме в окружении своей семьи… Кажется, получилось! Я вернулась. Как только я это поняла, тут же кинулась обнимать их всех. Только Джейка я почему-то не заметила. Интересно где он?

Будто отвечая на мои мысли, Тесса сказала, выдёргивая меня из объятий родни:

- Пошли, Ангел! Твой волк моего Майка уже достал.

Не знаю, как, но мы оказались в нашем саду. Там меня тут же стиснули стальные объятия моего волчонка.

- Несси… - его тихий шёпот всё-таки достиг моих ушей. Он здесь, он жив, он меня простил… Вся боль, которую я испытывала на протяжении всего этого месяца ушла, а на смену ей пришла необыкновенная лёгкость и радость. Мне казалось, что я сейчас взлечу, но мне этого совершенно не хотелось – полёты, конечно классная штука, но даже они не сравнятся с тем, что я испытывала сейчас.

Так, мне надо поговорить с ребятами. Поэтому я мягко отстранила от себя Джейка и пробормотала:

- Я тоже соскучилась, но мне нужно кое-что вам рассказать, ребята.

- Что? – на меня уставились два любопытных и один счастливый взгляд.

- Ну, я должна передать вам одно послание.

- От кого? – встрял чересчур любопытный Майк.

- От Господа Бога! А теперь слушай:

_Через семнадцать лет, после того дня, как ты спустишься на Землю, Великое зло вырвется на волю… Дети Света и Тьмы, дети, рождённые в один день и час, но совершенно разные, противоположные друг другу: ОНА станет истинным Светом, пройдя Тьму, ОН станет истинной Тьмой, пройдя Свет. Лишь вместе они смогут остановить ЕЁ – Великое чудовище, заточённое в глубинах преисподней … - _я не стала говорить всё, зная, что сейчас рядом слишком много лишних ушей. Потом, когда мы будем одни, скажу.

- Несси, а что это значит? – опять встрял Майк.

- Когда придёт время, ты первым узнаешь.

- Несси, а ты теперь никуда не уйдёшь? – спросил мой волчонок, встревоженным голосом.

- Конечно же, нет. Джейк я теперь буду жить здесь.

- Тогда, надеюсь, ты не откажешься выйти за меня замуж? – с надеждой спросил мой волчонок. Неужели он сомневается в моём ответе?

- А у тебя есть сомнения?

- Так каков твой ответ?

- Да. Джейк я выйду за тебя, - с этими словами я прильнула к его губам.


	23. Эпилог

**Эпилог**

Я сидела на веранде нашего дома и думала. Думала о том, как же всё изменилось за 10 лет: Мы с Джейком поженились, впрочем, Майк с Тессой от нас совсем не отстали. У нас с Джейком родилась очаровательная малышка. Вы не поверите, но у Майка и Тессы сын родился в тот же день и час, что и Аллисия – так мы назвали девочку. Она родилась в день полного солнечного затмения. Говорят, что такое затмение случается раз в тысячу лет: луна закрыла солнце на 13 минут и 13 секунд… Тогда я не обратила на это внимание, а сейчас в памяти всплывают Его слова:

_«…когда День станет позади Ночи, а Луна впереди Солнца на 13 минут и 13 секунд… В день, когда Свет и Тьма пересекутся… Воспитай ЕЁ правильно, РенеЭсми…»_

- Обязательно воспитаю… - прошептала я, подняв голову к Небу. Я сейчас могла быть там, но я выбрала жизнь на Земле. Ведь рядом с любимыми мои крылья сияют. И никто не может увидеть, что они всегда расправлены. Всегда…


	24. Расправь крылья Часть 2

**Название:** _**Расправь крылья 2: Новое пророчество**_

**Автор:** _**Даф**_  
><strong>Бета:<strong> _** Я сама себе бета!**_  
><strong>Рейтинг:<strong> _**PG-13**_  
><strong>Пейринг:<strong> _**Аллисия/Алекс**___  
><strong>Жанр:<strong> _**AU, **__**Romance, POV, Drama**_  
><strong>Дисклеймер:<strong> _**Герои Саги принадлежат Стефании Майер, мне – только этот фанфик**_

**Статус:** _в процессе_  
><strong>Саммари: <strong>_Прошло уже 17 лет с того дня, как Несси вернулась на Землю. У неё родилась очаровательная девочка, которую назвали Аллисией. Прибавление произошло не только в семье Блэков, но и в семье Нокт: у Тессы родился мальчик, которого она назвала Алексом. Дети уже выросли, но так ни разу друг друга не видели. Жизнь шла своим чередом тихо и мирно. Пока не всплывает новое пророчество, благодаря которому деток сплавляют на попечение Авидия._

_Что это за пророчество и чего не миновать Алексу и Аллисии? Что за силы хотят их погубить? А может спасти?_

**Размещение:** _**только с **__**моего**__** разрешения**_

**От автора: **этот фанф – продолжение «Расправь крылья».

Вот ссылка на первую часть:

Пролог

Я ждала сотню лет, чтобы вырваться. Я искала сотню лет ЕГО – того, кто сможет перешагнуть через своё сердце, убить свои доброту и сострадание, предать свою душу…

И я нашла, что искала – мальчика, рождённого от Нимфы и полукровки. Его душа была такой светлой, доброй… Он идеально подходил для моего плана. Была только одна преграда на моём пути, но её будет легко устранить. Сейчас я должна сконцентрироваться на мальчике: незаметно, ненавязчиво тушить его Свет. И тогда он станет идеальным сосудом для силы. Когда он вберёт мою силу в себя, я выиграю, и тогда Свет станет Тьмою, День - Ночью, а Душа – Пеплом…


	25. Глава 1

**Гости, знакомство Света и Тьмы ****拳**

POV Ренесми

Я была с самого утра на взводе: Майк и Тесса ни с того ни с сего решили нас проведать. Меня это, мягко говоря, насторожило. И я уже второй день действую на нервы Джейку и Аллис. Я бы так не беспокоилась, если бы Майк не упомянул в разговоре Авидия и Сириуса. Моя душа ушла в пятки, и я стала жутко нервной…

Но вот, наконец, я услышала лёгкие шаги Тессы и недовольное бормотание Майка. Крикнув Джейку и Аллисе, чтобы они спускались встречать гостей, я пошла, открывать гостям. Надо сказать, я нервничала не только из-за неожиданного визита друзей, но и из-за того, что ни Алекс, ни Аллисия друг друга пока не знали. Да, да, вы, наверное, будете смеяться, но за 17 лет мы так и не удосужились познакомить их, хотя они родились в один и тот же день.

POV Аллисия

Сегодня чудесный день! И я была бы ужасно рада приезду Тессы и Майка, если бы не одно «НО»: они приезжали не одни, а со своим сыном Алексом. Нет, я ничего против него не имею, просто единственное, что я про него знаю, это то, что мы родились в один и тот же день. Ой, я же забыла представиться! Меня зовут Аллисия Кэтрин Блэк. Ну, или просто Аллис. Да, да! Именно Аллис, а не Алиса. Называть же меня Алисой или Кэт опасно для жизни – порву в клочья! Не знаю, что ещё можно про меня сказать… Разве, что я люблю природу, и меня постоянно называют чёртиком. Последнее далеко не безосновательно – в отличие от моей мамы, я очень вспыльчива, очень заносчива и очень подозрительна. Вот, пожалуй, и всё. Вернёмся к сегодняшнему дню.

Я услышала мамин окрик и тут же спустилась вниз, столкнувшись на лестнице с отцом. Тот хмыкнул и что-то пробормотал. «Будет интересно…» - к чему это он? Пожав плечами, я спустилась в холл. Поприветствовав всех, я стала разглядывать семнадцатилетнего лба, задумчиво оглядывающего комнату. Не успев даже чихнуть, я совершила двухсекундный полёт, благодаря папе, и оказалась прямо перед лбом. Надо признать, он был симпатичным: высокий, с пронзительными, но застенчивыми глазами цвета Неба. Именно Неба, а не просто голубыми, как могут сказать некоторые. Короткие русые волосы, похожие на колючки ёжика. Я, правда, не удивлюсь, если они не такие уж и колючие… Он улыбнулся и, протянув руку, сказал:

- Алекс, - не знаю, что больше меня удивило – его чистая, открытая, добрая, немного наивная улыбка или то, что мы абсолютно противоположные. Рассеяно кивнув, я пробормотала, пожав руку:

- Аллис.

POV Алекс

Пару дней назад родители объявили, что мы едим в гости к Блэкам и что я познакомлюсь, наконец, с Кэтрин. Не знаю почему, но её первое имя меня очень раздражало. Аллисия. И уменьшительно не Алиса, а Аллис. Этой встречи я ждал 17 лет, но узнал об этом, опять же только пару дней назад. Оказывается, мы родились в один и тот же день! Жуть просто. Но мне это было как-то по барабану. Я всегда был очень общительным и весёлым. Ну, ещё спокойным, вдумчивым и правильным – помогал всем, ни на кого не обижался и т.д.

Но вот мы вошли в дом, в котором я был больше сотни раз – в дом Блэков. Осмотревшись, я заметил девушку, очень похожую и, одновременно отличающуюся от Несси. Внешне только её золотистые глаза, более высокий рост, светло-русые волосы и немного смугловатая кожа отличали её от Ренесми. в остальном же она была её точной копией. Но её наряд говорил о гораздо большем отличии характеров: Яркий ядовито-зелёный топ, потёртые джинсы, кроссовки, татушка на плече… Я не сильно удивлюсь, если она ни разу в жизни, ни надела платья! Пока я размышлял, Джейк поднял свою дочь и перенёс её поближе ко мне, чтобы мы познакомились. При более близком рассмотрении я понял, что кроме всего прочего девушка была очень красива, да ещё и не пользовалась косметикой, что, впрочем, меня не сильно удивило.

Я улыбнулся и, протянув ей руку, представился:

- Алекс.

Рассеяно кивнув, она пожала мою руку и пробормотала:

- Аллис, - её имя, похоже, совершенно её не напрягало, и было привычно. Она отступила на шаг, но не так далеко, чтобы я не смог её разглядывать дальше. Длинные ресницы, лёгкий румянец на щеках, густые волосы, собранные в косу, достигающие лопаток…

Я прекрасно знал, что существуют три основных типа девушек: «Куклы Барби», которые были абсолютно красивыми и так же абсолютно тупыми, «Свои в доску», которые не знали, для чего за столом нужны ножи, и могли перепрыгнуть через трёхметровый забор, ну и «Нормальные», с которыми было приятно общаться. Кэтрин же не подходила ни под одну из категорий. В ней смешивались все три типа, создавая сумасшедший коктейль противоречий, чудесным образом сочетающихся друг с другом.

POV Тесса

Я очень волновалась, когда звонила Несси. Я не могла сказать ей всего по телефону и договорилась о встрече. Сейчас, наблюдая за детьми, я понимала, что они не просто разные, а две стороны одной медали. Это было так странно – я ещё никогда не видела таких противоположностей. Да, у них было много общего, да я знала, что они совсем разные, но теперь я могла видеть то, чего не видела раньше – границу, проходящую между ними. Границу Света и Тьмы…

Мотнув головой, я произнесла внешне спокойным голосом:

- Джейк, Несси, вы не покажете нам с Майком ту, книгу? – на меня уставились пять пар ничего не понимающих глаз. Не знаю, чем бы это всё закончилось, но меня спасла Несси:

- Конечно! Пошли, она наверху.


	26. Глава 2

**Пророчество? Опять? ****学**

POV Ренесми

Я очень волновалась, когда поднималась по лестнице. Я чувствовала, что спокойной жизни пришёл конец. Что-то назревало, что-то посерьёзнее, чем то, что произошло со мной семнадцать лет назад. И это предчувствие меня не обмануло.

Зайдя в комнату, я повернулась к подруге и, уперев руки в бока, спросила:

- Что такого произошло, что этого нельзя произносить при детях. Нимфа неловко вздохнула и протянула мне некий листок, вытянутый ею из воздуха. Осторожно, будто он может меня укусить, я взяла его и прочитала:

_Пройдёт лишь только сотня лет._

_Вернётся Мрака, Тьмы обет._

_Узрит младое сердце боль, _

_Что будет терзать его покой._

_Уйдёт во зло, поверит лжи._

_Разбита будет душа Звезды._

_Её сердечко видит лишь Свет,_

_Что согревает души планет._

_Его сердце огнём горит,_

_Почти погибнет, свет зарябит._

_Увидит, вспомнит, полюбит, простит._

_Вырвется на волю и полетит._

_Потом поймёт, задушит боль_

_И встанет рядом сквозь огонь._

_Свет яркий исчезнет из мира,_

_Забрав ту, что…_

Я тупо уставилась на край пергамента. Было, похоже, будто пергамент горел, и кто-то оторвал лишь часть. Я посмотрела на Майка, потом на Тессу, но оба они отводили глаза. Наконец я не выдержала и прямо спросила:

- Что это всё значит?

Тесса помялась, но, поняв, что её муж не собирается ничего объяснять, пробормотала:

- Это… понимаешь, просто, ты же знаешь, что мы уже давно ищем указания? – я непонимающе кивнула – ну, да, я прекрасно знала, что Майк с Тессой решили поискать пророчество, похожее на то, что уже сбылось. Они решили это после рождения детей. Они родились в один день, день полного солнечного затмения. Максимально возможного, как сказал Карлайл. Но это же значит…

- Ох… этого не может быть… - вырвалось у меня. Но никто мне не возразил. Да и зачем? Все мы прекрасно понимали, что это рано или поздно случится. Ещё тогда, когда я только вернулась. Меня же предупреждали, как я могла быть такой беспечной? Как я могла забыть?

_«Через семнадцать лет, после того дня, как ты спустишься на Землю, Великое зло вырвется на волю. Великое пророчество начнёт сбываться, но будет оно не о тебе, а о детях Луны и Солнца, детях Света и Тьмы, детях, рождённых в один день и час, но совершенно разных, противоположных друг другу: ОНА станет истинным Светом, пройдя Тьму, ОН станет истинной Тьмой, пройдя Свет. Лишь вместе они смогут остановить ЕЁ – Великое чудовище, заточённое в глубинах преисподней, которое вырвется из своей темницы в день, когда День станет позади Ночи, а Луна впереди Солнца на 13 минут и 13 секунд… В день, когда Свет и Тьма пересекутся… Воспитай ЕЁ правильно, РенеЭсми…»_

Да, это было о них, о Аллисии и Алексе. Дети Солнца и Луны. Как такое возможно? Когда Луна и Солнце появляются вместе на небосводе? Когда День встаёт позади Ночи, а Луна впереди Солнца? Никогда, разве что в затмение? Максимально возможное – тринадцать минут, тринадцать секунд…

Внезапно мне стало плохо, перед глазами всё поплыло. Я несколько раз тряхнула головой, прогоняя нежданную слабость, и спросила, внезапно севшим голосом:

- Что будем делать?

POV Алекс

- Джейк, Несси, вы не покажете нам с Майком ту, книгу? – внезапно спросила мама. Я с удивлением на неё посмотрел: мы, что, приехали сюда только ради книги? Похоже на то, раз Несси ответила так быстро и так бодро:

- Конечно! Пошли, она наверху.

Родители и Блэки быстро слиняли, оставив меня одного с этой девчонкой. Я немного помялся и выдал:

- Эм… Кэтрин, ам… как дела?

Её глаза опасно блеснули, а в следующую секунду я был пришпилен ею к стене, а мою шею почти нежно щекотал старинный кинжал.

- Меня зовут Аллис. Не Кэтрин, не Кэт, не Алиса, не Лиса, а именно Аллис. Постарайся запомнить, – она отошла, а я, отлепившись, имел глупость ответить:

- Хорошо, Алиса, - она на секунду замерла, а после, что-то просвистело мимо меня и врезалось в стену. Обернувшись, я увидел кинжал, прошедший в паре миллиметров от меня.

- Ты уж постарайся! – я только кивнул. Сильная штучка. Таких я ещё не встречал. Я обернулся и замер в удивлении: я-то думал, она ушла, а она всё ещё здесь, просто отошла к окну. Я удивлялся ей всё больше. Хорошо, что мы скоро уедем и, дай бог, больше не увидимся.

Тут спустилась Несси и весело нам сообщила:

- У меня хорошая новость – вы будете учиться у нашего учителя. Вдвоём. Ну, как, рады? – это потолок качается или я?


	27. Глава 3

**Древний Маг ****会**

POV Аллисия

Всего пару дней назад я была дома и не была обязана тащиться к чёрту на рога, только для того, чтобы получить какие-то там магические познания. Я честно не понимала, зачем мне это было надо, прожила ведь без них почти восемнадцать лет… Но у родителей были другие планы, а когда они чего-то сильно хотят, спорить бесполезно, в кого я такая упрямая, думаете?

Ну, так вот... О чём это я? Ах, да! Учёба непонятно-чему в замке непонятно-где-находящимся. Да, совсем забыла сказать: со мной вместе будет учиться этот придурок, который не может запомнить моё имя, его ещё Алекс зовут…

Мало того, что меня вырвали из привычной среды обитания и засунули непонятно куда, так ещё и отобрали все мою ножи, клинки, кастеты, сюрикены, мечи, лезвия, колы, зажигалки, дубинки и прочую нужную утварь, оставив мне только один кинжал. Я пыталась возразить, но меня будто не заметили. А как ухмылялся папа, когда вытаскивал мои «когти»… Повезло ещё, что к Эллис не отправили! Но самое интересное началось потом, когда мама заставила меня пообещать, что я не буду ни с кем драться, знает же, что я не нарушаю обещаний!

Короче, вы и так уже поняли, что меня нисколько не прельщает это дурацкое обучение.

POV Алекс

Долгое и упорное битьё головой об стенку так не помогло мне уложить в голове две взаимосвязанные вещи: я уезжаю учиться магии вместе с Кэт… Аллис. Всё-таки её имя не такое уж и непроизносимое – всего пара кинжалов и я запомнил, как её надо называть!

Но это не самое страшное. Самое страшное – мы с ней будем _**вместе**_ учиться _**магии. **_Как представлю её волшебницей, так дрожь пробирает.

Я знаю её всего пару дней, а уже считаю ненормальной – какой же нормальный человек носит с собой столько железяк, когда владеет карате? А какой нормальный человек заводится с четверть оборота и остывает к половине? А какой нормальный человек кидается кинжалами, когда его называет не так, как ему нравится? Правильно, никакой! Так что она точно психованная. Только ей об этом я говорить не собираюсь, я ещё пожить хочу…

POV Аллисия

Когда мы приблизились к замку, моя челюсть куда-то укатилась. Я даже не знаю, какие слова в моём лексиконе подойдут, чтобы описать его. Замок стоял на скале, отделённый от остального мира достаточно широким проливом. Казалось, стоит нам пересечь водную границу, мы окажемся совершенно в другом мире. А каким красивым был сам замок! Белый камень переливался на солнце, как будто замок и был источником света, его башни, казалось, доставали до неба, касались облаков…

Я могла восхищаться им до вечера, но у родителей были другие планы, так что мы недолго наслаждались видом – буквально через пару минут мы двинулись дальше.

Когда я зашла, я окончательно убедилась в том, что я попала в сказку. Изнутри замок был ещё прекраснее: на стенах висели картины каких-то мифических существ вроде феникса или единорога, сами стены были выкрашены в светло-молочный цвет. На полу лежали мягкие ковры с персидским орнаментом, в которых утопали все звуки. На потолках были красивые рисунки. Они были расположены так, что висящая в середине люстра прекрасно вписывалась в рисунок, как бы продолжая его. Мама мне рассказывала, что тут почти нет современных вещей. На мой робкий вопрос «Почему?» мама ответила: «Магия почти не приемлет техники». Да… я ещё даже не начала учиться, а мозги уже работают.

POV Алекс

Когда нас отконвоировали к Авидию, я уже устал удивляться замку – такого сказочного места я ещё в жизни не видел!

Авидий казался гораздо старше, чем я его себе представлял – было похоже, что этот седовласый старец был юношей, когда замок только начинал строиться…

Как только мы зашли в его лабораторию, он приветливо улыбнулся и заговорил:

- Добро пожаловать, Алекс, Аллисия, я Авидий, и это я буду вас обучать законам и основам магии…

POV Ренесми

Мы погостили у Авидия пару дней и стали собираться – мы не для того приехали, чтобы мозолить детям глаза.

Но я так и не смогла удержаться – перед самым отъездом я заглянула к Авидию.

Когда я зашла в его лабораторию, он стоял у окна, как тогда, девятнадцать лет назад, когда мы, тогда ещё малые дети, прибежали к нему, пытаясь понять, что же это за стишки мы нашли в библиотеке… На миг я улыбнулась, позволив себе вспомнить то время, но улыбка недолго продержалась на моём лице, сменившись выражением крайней тревоги – я вспомнила, что Сириус, тот пророк, что предсказал мою судьбу, снова вмешался в нашу жизнь, но, теперь опасности подвергалась не я. Опасности подвергалась моя Аллис…

Вздохнув поглубже, я поприветствовала моего старого Учителя…

- Тебе что-то нужно, дитя? – его вопрос вновь заставил меня улыбнуться, но я быстро подавила эту улыбку и ответила уже совсем не радужным голосом.

- Да, Авидий, ты… - на миг я запнулась, собираясь с мыслями, - ты не мог бы… - ещё раз вздохнув, я почти прошептала:

- Не спускай с них глаз… - как же мне не хотелось оставлять Их одних. Как же мне не хотелось утаивать от них пророчество. Как же мне не хотелось молчать, но я не могла быть с ними откровенной – это всё только усложнит, я судила по своему опыту – подобное знание не приносит пользы…


	28. Глава 4

**Обучение ****創**

POV Аллисия

Я никак не могла поверить, что я сейчас сижу в волшебном замке, и древний старец будет учить меня магии. Да, это было запредельно...

Но вот Авидий вошёл и, осмотрев класс, больше похожий на лабораторию волшебника, на предмет учеников, заговорил:

- Сегодня, на нашем первом занятии, я хотел бы рассказать вам о некоторых основах магии. Существует великое множество различных направлений, некоторые из которых связаны. Например: магия Света и магия Солнца могут быть использованы вместе, ибо Свет и Солнце взаимосвязаны. Свет есть в душе у каждого, а Солнце освещает мир, помогая понять, каков он. То же самое происходит и с такими направлениями, как магия Тьмы и магия Луны…

Никогда я ещё не слушала лекции с таким интересом. Обычно я засыпала или отвлекалась на второй минуте повествования. Но точно не сейчас. Сейчас я слушала, стараясь ничего не упустить. Это было очень странно для меня – только рассказы родителей будили во мне такой интерес…

POV Алекс

- А теперь я хотел бы выяснить, какие основные направления магии вам ближе, – продолжил Авидий. – Алекс, подойди ко мне. Да, встань здесь. А теперь попробуй сконцентрировать свою энергию на этом цветке…

Авидий долго гонял меня, заставляя выполнять какие-то задания, которые я не мог понять: заставить цветок распуститься, погасить свечи, сосчитать всех муравьёв в муравейнике, находившемся на другом конце земли…

Когда я закончил, Учитель задумчиво кивнул и пригласил к себе Аллис. Ей достались немного другие задания: вылечить голубя, заставить воду из пролива подняться и застыть в причудливой фигуре, управлять тенью Авидия…

В этих заданиях не было никакого смысла, но Авидий, кажется, остался доволен.

POV Аллисия

Взмыленная, я опустилась на своё место. Через пару секунд после этого немного нахмурившийся Авидий сообщил нам:

- Из тех упражнений, которые вы только что проделали, я понял, что вы не совсем обычные, - заметив наши взгляды, Учитель объяснил. – Ваши основные направления магии очень различны. Вот тебе, Алекс, - обратился Авидий к моему соседу, - подвластны магия Солнца и Тьмы. А тебе, Аллис, - теперь уже он обращался ко мне, - магия Луны и Света.

И как это понимать? Честно говоря, я была сбита с толку, но, это ненадолго, я себя знаю.

POV Алекс

Когда вечером я заглянул в библиотеку, моим глазам предстало престранное для меня зрелище – Аллис, обложившаяся горой книг. Не удержавшись, я поинтересовался:

- И что ты тут делаешь?

- Ищу кое-что… - не удостоив меня даже взглядом, ответила Блэк. – Тебе что-то нужно?

- Нет, просто интересно… - пробормотал я, заглядывая ей через плечо. Оказалось, она штудировала книги по основам магии. Это только подожгло мой интерес, и я опять задал вопрос:

- Что ищешь? - как странно, она даже не разозлилась. Просто неопределённо дёрнула плечами и всё. Но я не собирался сдаваться, так что перешёл к достаточно опасным, с точки зрения самосохранения, действиям – отобрал у неё книгу, которую Аллис сейчас читала. Она немного нахмурилась и потянулась за книгой.

- Не мешай!

- Не буду, если просветишь в то, что ты делаешь, - мне было жутко интересно, что же её так заняло. Она немного нахмурилась, но ответила:

- Я… в общем, мне интересно, что может означать это наше необычное распределение основных направлений в магии, - Аллис нетерпеливо потянулась за книгой, но я отодвинул книгу ещё дальше и попросил:

- Давай помогу, - глядя на её удивлённое лицо, я понимал, что она согласится.

- Ладно, держи, - протянула мне какую-то книгу Аллис, забрав ту, что я держал.

POV Аллисия

Я с удивлением наблюдала за этим парнем, читающим здоровенную книгу, в которой, должно быть, не было ничего интересно для него. Он очень нелепо смотрелся здесь, в библиотеке, но, похоже, он проводил в таких заведениях много времени, в отличие от меня, хотя я и люблю читать, в библиотеках не появляюсь годами…

Это было очень странно – мы работали в команде, работали совершенно спокойно и слаженно, хотя ещё пару недель назад нас невозможно было заставить спокойно собрать ветки – всё заканчивалось руганью.

Но я отвлеклась, а ведь нам до утра ещё надо закончить с этой горой книг…


	29. Глава 5

**Вернётся Мрака, Тьмы обет… ****始**

POV Аллисия

Утро? Уже утро? Ни за чтобы не поверила! Казалось бы, только что легла и уже рассвет! Да, я встаю на рассвете, что в этом такого? Глубоко вздохнув, начинаю свою утреннюю пробежку. Ну, если быть точной, то паркур, но какая разница? Тем более что замок так удачно построен, что свалиться практически невозможно. Я каждое утро так разминаюсь. Отлично, между прочим, бодрит. Хм… Этот лентяй всё ещё дрыхнет. Нет, ну, почему каждый раз он спит? Нет, чтоб проснуться пораньше и присоединиться. НУ, хотя бы проснуться. Губы сами складываются в хитрую усмешку – сегодня этот лежебока не поспит. Запрыгнув в так предусмотрительно открытое окно, я подошла к кувшину с водой.

- С добрым утром! – нежно пропела я, выливая содержимое кувшина ему на голову. Было так забавно наблюдать, как он подскакивает и отряхивается. Не удержавшись, я засмеялась в голос, а вот ему, похоже, было не смешно.

- Совсем что ли свихнулась? Психичка! – его возмущённый голос был ещё хриплым от сна, а выражение лица… он так походил на строго «папочку», что новый взрыв хохота настиг меня. Однако Алекс уже отошёл от шока и кинулся ко мне с весьма недвусмысленным намерением прибить меня. К счастью окно было рядом.

- Увидимся на занятиях! – бросила я, перебираясь на выступ стены. Алекс фыркнул и, пробормотав что-то про «психованную истеричку» скрылся в проёме. Да, а ведь ещё совсем недавно я прибила бы его за такие слова! Улыбка невольно возвратилась на лицо. Как же всё-таки летит время – ещё месяц назад мы не могли спокойно провести вместе и минуты. Но после «посиделок» в библиотеке мы стали лучше общаться. Всего месяц прошёл, а мы уже друзья, по крайней мере, я считаю его своим другом. И ничего, что Алекс сейчас ходит надутый, как индюк – к завтраку оттает, я неплохо его изучила. Так, ну, кажется, я здесь засиделась, пора продолжать зарядку.

POV Алекс

О нет! Только не это! Эта… Аллис вылила на меня всю воду! Теперь придётся идти к колодцу – где ещё взять воду в доисторическом замке? Эх, и чего ей неймётся? Жаворонок недобитый! Не скажу, что мне так уж неприятно её общество, просто все эти её выходки слишком детские. Ей ведь уже семнадцать, точно так же, как и мне, но я уже не веду себя так… безалаберно и глупо!

Разозлившись на весь мир, я всё же побрёл к колодцу. Не скажу, что это было приятное путешествие – я грохнулся трижды, и не знаю, сколько раз споткнулся. В отличие от Блэк я мог споткнуться даже о воздух. Не думаю, что стоит объяснить, в каком настроении я добрёл до колодца – в злом, просто ненавидевшем весь свет, если кто не понял.

Но у колодца меня ждал сюрприз – какая-то девушка, может чуть помладше меня, стояла рядом с колодцем. Услышав мои шаги, она обернулась и взглянула на меня своими нежными зелёными, как трава глазами, в которых сверкали весёлые искорки, не такие, как у Аллис, а нежные, добрые. Волосы девушки были очень кудрявыми, она собрала их в очаровательные хвостики. Скажу честно – я сразу же воспрянул духом. Но кое-что меня смутило – я и не знал, что в замке есть кто-то ещё, кроме нас, Авидия и его помощников. Тем временем девушка заговорила:

- Здравствуй, меня зовут Мэдди, Мэдисон, а тебя? – нежный голосок Мэдди был больше похож на пение соловья, чем на человеческий голос, такой переливчато и нежно звучал он.

- Я Алекс, а… - я попытался сообразить, как бы мне сформулировать свой вопрос, чтобы не обидеть новую знакомую. В конце концов, решил просто спросить. – Ты меня, конечно, прости, за нездоровое любопытство, но как ты здесь оказалась? Я тебя раньше не видел.

Мэдди улыбнулась и ответила так, будто говорила о погоде:

- Я живу здесь, но не очень люблю компанию, мне больше нравится быть одной, - ну, надо же, как мы с ней похожи. Не ожидал, что встречу здесь хоть кого-нибудь, кто сможет меня понять.

- Ну, мне пора, я пойду? – так смешно и наивно спросила она. Я хмыкнул и кивнул, но всё же спросил, не желая упускать её из виду:

- Мы ещё увидимся? – она смущённо улыбнулась и кивнула, пробормотав напоследок:

- Конечно, я каждое утро сюда прихожу встречать рассвет, он ведь такой красивый.

- Да, самый лучший… - пробормотал я, изучая Мэдди. – Пока?

- До встречи, - она повернулась ко мне спиной и стала уходить, а я… набрал воды и пошёл обратно к замку с огромной улыбкой на лице.

POV Аллисия

Я гуляла по замку, не зная, как убить время, пока не набрела на какую-то комнату в восточном крыле. Я никогда раньше здесь не была. Моя челюсть поздоровалась с полом, едва я зашла. Комната была… очень странной, и это ещё мягко сказано. Всё было синим, сапфировым, сиреневым, ну, или, наконец, голубым. Осматривая комнату, я наткнулась на то, чего никак не ожидала здесь увидеть – я наткнулась на арфу. Я провела рукой по струнам – да, знаю, что по мне этого не скажешь, но когда-то я неплохо играла. Не идеально, но мне было как-то всё равно. Мне нравился сам процесс. Не удержавшись, а села на, удачно стоявший, стул и провела рукой по струнам ещё раз, но теперь я сделала это более уверенно. Эта арфа была очень странной – звуки, которые рождались, были очень не похожи на те, которые я привыкла слышать – намного мелодичнее намного красивей. И эта мелодия, что сейчас звучала, напоминала мне о чём-то, будто давно забытую, рассказанную в глубоком детстве сказку, рассказали ещё раз. Я продолжала играть, внимательно слушая историю. Нельзя сказать, что я поняла хоть слово, но каждая нота будто отпечаталась в сознании.

POV Алекс

Подойдя к замку, я услышал чудесные звуки, какого-то инструмента, больше похожего на арфу. Но только это не могла быть арфа – она так не звучит. Её мелодия не может быть настолько разной, будто это даже не инструмент, а ветер, а птичье пение, журчание ручья и лишь где-то на задворках сознания звучит арфа. А потом к волшебной мелодии добавилась ещё и песня. Пела девушка, пела очень красиво, нежно, мягко. Вот только слов разобрать не получалось. Но этого и не хотелось, и мелодия, и голос проникали прямо в сердце. Надо будет обязательно узнать, кто это играет.

POV Аллисия

Последняя нота прозвучала, и я будто очнулась. Солнце было уже высоко, кажется, я опоздала на завтрак. Когда я вбежала в столовую, и Алекс, и Авидий уже были там. Как только я села, кивнув Авидию, Алекс заговорил:

- Никто не знает, кто сегодня играл на арфе? – я подавилась от удивления – оказывается, это кто-то слышал! Авидий нахмурился и ответил ему, но то, что он сказал, поразило меня ещё больше, хотя, казалось бы, дальше некуда.

- Это невозможно, потому что на нашей арфе не играли уже тысячи лет – на ней может играть или настоящий свет, или настоящая тьма, а никто в замке не обладает такими качествами. Алекс, возможно, ты просто слишком много времени провёл на солнце, - затем он встал и, извинившись, вышел. Алекс нахмурился и спросил меня:

- Ну, а ты как думаешь? Кто это играл?

- Арфа, я полагаю.

- Я серьёзно! – огрызнулся парень. Я покачала головой и ответила, попытавшись разрядить обстановку:

- Я тоже, прикинь. Играла арфа, а на арфе играл кто-то… И вообще, не занимай мою экологическую нишу! Злиться на всех – моя прерогатива, не забыл?

- Нет, не забыл, - кажется, оттаял, ну, вот, так-то лучше! – Кстати, ты не замечала, как красив рассвет?

М-да… может, зря я села завтракать, всё равно ничего съесть не получится – слишком уж часто я кашляю, впрочем, у меня есть законное оправдание – Алекс второй раз за день меня поражает.

- Ты издеваешься? Я тебе это уже месяц твержу!

- Серьёзно?

- Проехали, - пробормотала я, принимаясь за еду – не буду его больше слушать, не то свихнусь.

ЕЁ POV

Ещё чуть-чуть, ещё минута и… Есть! Сто лет вышли и теперь я свободна, теперь я могу делать всё, что захочу. А хочу я одного – добраться до мальчишки! Это первый пункт моего плана. Всё будет просто, мой план безупречен. Если сложности и возникнут, то только в конце, когда выбора уже не останется…


	30. Глава 6

**Всё меняется, не стоит на месте … ****人**

POV Алекс

- Да, представь себе, всё именно так и было! – весело закончил я и продолжил наблюдать за смеющейся Мэдди. Она такая красивая, нежная. Её надо защищать, она похожа на ангела. Она скромная, стеснительная, милая, с ней весело. Я, кажется, влюбляюсь в Мэдди.

- Расскажи мне ещё историю! – попросила она. Я улыбнулся ещё шире и кивнул – как я могу ей отказать? Она же такая ранимая…

POV Аллисия

Мне не нравятся изменения, происходящие в Алексе. Не то, чтобы мне не нравилось, что он стал более решительным, но он ведёт себя так, будто знает важную тайну, доверенную ему кем-то высокопоставленным. Раньше, у нас дома, я часто видела таких «индюшков». Честно скажу, что удовольствия, общаясь с ними я не получала никогда. Вот и Алекс медленно, но верно превращается в такого индюка, да ещё и скрытничает! Нет, я с ним сегодня поговорю! И не отстану, пока он всё не расскажет. О, а вот, кстати, и он. Как говорится, на ловца и зверь…

POV Алекс

Я как раз шёл в свою комнату, когда путь мне преградила Аллис. Я, поморщившись, попытался обойти её, но у меня это почему-то не получилось. Интересно, почему? Может, потому что она загородила весь проход? Да, наверное, именно поэтому!

-Что-нибудь нужно? – как можно вежливее поинтересовался я.

- Да, поговорить, - просто заявила она, продолжая сверлить меня взглядом. Сказать, что мне стало не по себе, это ничего не сказать! Казалось, она смотрит в самую душу и то, что видит, ей жутко не нравится.

- Со мной? – да, глупо, очень глупо. Да и рассердило её ещё больше. Вспоминается то замечательное время, когда Аллис кидала в меня кинжалами за любую провинность. Надеюсь, её родители изъяли абсолютно все её железки, не то мне несдобровать. Но её, похоже, не сильно волновали мои попытки улизнуть:

- Да, именно с тобой, именно сейчас и именно здесь, - если бы я знал, что будет дальше, я бы обязательно вручил ей ножик – уж лучше умереть от физических увечий.

- Я… слушаю. Что ты хотела сказать?

- Я хотела сказать, что не понимаю, какого дьявола с тобой происходит!- ничего себе поворот сюжета! Вот уж не ожидал.

- А со мной разве что-то происходит? – осторожно поинтересовался я, чем вызвал её презрительный смешок.

- То есть, ты совсем не замечаешь, что превращаешься из нормального, вполне адекватного парня в какое-то подобие, даже не подобие, а смесь индюка, дебила и козла? Алекс, что происходит? – не скажу, что я был в восторге от тех лестных синонимов, которые она мне подобрала, но не возражал. Аллис может быть очень грубой, но, если она серьёзна, к ней следует прислушаться. Да, я знаю её всего ничего, но успел неплохо изучить эту дьяволицу. Постаравшись собраться с мыслями, я ответил Блэк со всем дипломатизмом, который я нашёл в себе.

- Ну, может, я в последнее время и веду себя странно, но в этом нет ничего удивительного, я ведь… - тут мне пришлось замолчать – так кстати вспомнилось, что я обещал Мэдди никому не говорить о наших с ней посиделках. Пришлось лихорадочно соображать, вот только моё молчание восприняли весьма превратно.

- Вот об этом я и говорю – ты скрываешь ото всех себя. Ты и раньше это делал, но раньше ты оставлял открытой форточку, а теперь заперта и она. Тебе интересно слушать только похвалу в свой адрес, ты не способен сделать что-то просто так, без причины, ты не замечаешь красоту, пока сам не шлёпнешься об неё. Тебе плевать, что будет с теми, кто тебе надоел. Ты заботишься только о себе…

- А сама-то ты разве не такая? – совершенно спокойно спросил я. Даже не знаю, как у меня это вышло – в душе всё кипело от негодования, а снаружи я был спокоен, как танк. Аллис странно на меня посмотрела. Её взгляд был разочарованным. Не обиженным, а разочарованным. Будто она потеряла что-то важное, даже не потеряла – это важное стало вдруг простой… стекляшкой? Пустышкой? Скорее второе.

- Может у меня и есть недостатки, но я их не прячу, стараясь показать себя с лучшей стороны… - развернувшись, она ушла, прежде чем я успел сказать хоть что-то.

POV Аллисия

Я зашла в комнату с арфой и села у неё, как и в прошлый раз. Только вот теперь на душе было паршиво. Не знаю, как я могла допустить, чтобы с моим другом произошло нечто такое? Возможно, я слишком много на себя беру, но всё же? Раньше, когда я была младше, я всегда играла, когда была расстроена. Я тогда была совсем ребёнком – мне было всего семь. Потом интересы поменялись – мне стало намного интереснее бегать по лесу, чем играть, мне было намного приятнее заниматься борьбой, чем читать. Но, похоже, теперь старые привычки возвращаются, по крайней мере, одна точно вернулась…

Пальцы нежно перебирают струны. Мелодия так отличается от той, что я играла в прошлый раз. Теперь она такая грустная. Я не заметила, как начала петь. Слова приходили откуда-то изнутри. Они складывались в песню. Я такой раньше не слышала, но была уверена, что придумала её не я. Сначала песня была тихой, почти не слышной, грустной. Но постепенно я пела всё громче, а песня менялась – становилась наполненной надеждой на то, что всё закончится хорошо.

POV Алекс

Я рухнул на кровать и закрыл глаза. Возможно, Аллис не так уж и не права на мой счёт – что-то со мной стало происходить. И не скажу, что я этого не замечал. Просто не обращал внимания, не задумывался. Я так увлёкся Мэдди, что забыл обо всём на свете. Забыл, что у меня есть друг, который за меня переживает. А теперь придётся начинать всё сначала – снова налаживать хорошие отношения, но, видимо, я это заслужил.

Неожиданно я услышал мелодию, кажется, играла арфа, вот только теперь эта мелодия была грустной. Через некоторое время прибавилась песня. Она была такой же грустной, как и мелодия, во всяком случае, сначала. Постепенно мелодия, как и песня, становились… другими, менялись. Если раньше девушка пела о безнадёжной мгле, то теперь она пела о лучике света, подарившем надежду. Кажется, это настроение передалось и мне – сегодня же пойду извиняться перед Аллис, не хотелось бы потерять такого друга, как она. Но сначала надо узнать, кто же заставляет арфу звучать – кто это у нас в замке такой светлый? Может, Мэдди? В том, что поёт настоящий свет, я не сомневался – настроение песни, мелодии было пропитано светом, это ощущалось так сильно…

Выбежав из комнаты, я пошёл по замку, внимательно прислушиваясь к песне, пока она не стихла вовсе. Я остановился прямо перед какой-то дверью. Потянув ручку на себя, я открыл дверь и увидел совершенно удивительную комнату, в которой… никого не было. Покачав головой, я направился к Аллис – моего намерения извиниться никто не отменял.

POV Аллисия

Я как раз отрабатывала очередной удар, когда кто-то похлопал меня по плечу. Через пару секунд этот кто-то уже находился на полу. Этим кем-то оказался Алекс…

- Чего тебе? – немного грубо поинтересовалась я.

- Да вот, извиняться пришёл, - напрямик сознался парень.

- За что извиняться? – нет, серьёзно, за что? Мне казалось, что это я должна извиняться – я же на него наорала, а не наоборот.

- За то, что вёл себя, как… как ты там меня называла? – не сдержавшись, я возвела глаза к потолку – шут гороховый!

- Я серьёзно, прости. Кажется, я действительно слегка заигрался в тайну.

- Да уж, и это ещё мягко сказано.

- Простишь? – виноватый взгляд, с ноткой надежды. М-да… и он думает, что я куплюсь на это? Оу, так тут ещё и честность. Мне так часто компостируют мозги всякими небылицами, а тут честность. Кажется, что я куплюсь…

- Прощу, - видя его улыбку, я решила всё же добавить, кое-что. – Но хочу, чтобы ты запомнил: я ненавижу предателей. Я всё могу простить, только не предательство.

Не знаю, к чему я это сказала. Просто сказала всё. Зачем? Почему? Я без понятия. Что? Нет, это были не просто слова - был у меня один друг, точнее подруга. Лучшая. А потом был парень, который очень ей понравился. Вот только я ему не понравилась. И когда она… я даже не особо удивилась, но вот простить не смогла, а ведь дружили мы лет двенадцать, а одно маленькое, ничтожное предательство всё разрушило.

Алекс кивнул. Не знаю, запомнил, или нет. Моё дело предупредить. А что делать с этой информацией – его проблемы.


	31. Глава 7

**И не было печали…****競**

POV Аллисия

Я сидела в комнате, раздумывая, рассказать ли Алексу о том, что это я играю на арфе. Да, знаю, он – мой друг и хранить от него секреты – не хорошо, но в этом было что-то особенное. Я знаю, он не расскажет Авидию, но… сердце отчаянно твердило "нет". Решив пойти проветриться, я нос к носу столкнулась с Алексом в дверях.

- Эм… привет. Кого-то ищешь? – спросила я, пытаясь, протиснуться мимо него. Не получилось.

- Да, представь себе, тебя! – съязвил он, проталкиваясь в комнату и проталкивая меня.

- А зачем я тебе понадобилась? - подозрительность внезапно очнулась от столетнего сна и заявила о себе.

- Поговорить надо, - опять-таки в лоб заявил Алекс.

- Да о чём? – непонимающе уставилась я на него. Он подтолкнул меня к кровати и сам сел рядом. Он выглядел запутавшимся. Но прежде чем я успела спросить, Он заговорил.

- Я, понимаешь, я… - хотя, нет, скорее замямлил.

- Да не мямли ты, говори, как есть, не то сама догадаюсь! – предупредила я его. Внезапно мой мозг пронзила ужасная догадка. - Бог мой, ты же не потерял мою книжку по ведовству?

- Нет, это вообще к ней не относится, - пробурчал парень, отводя взгляд. Это мне не понравилось, но с книжкой я потом разберусь, время ещё будет.

- Ясно, а к чему тогда это относится? – да, я любопытная, как и все девушка, что с того? Любопытство – не грех, если его точно дозировать.

- Я… короче, я пару месяцев назад встретил у колодца одну девчонку и… - тихо пробормотал Алекс. Я не выдержала и перебила его.

- Девчонку? А что она здесь делает? – я по природе не подозрительная, но, согласитесь, это настораживает - неизвестно, кто проникает в сейф.

- Живёт, прикинь! – взвился он, похоже, она ему дорога.

- Да? А как она тут оказалась? Замок защищён от любого несанкционированного вторжения, будь то комар или сам дьявол! – стояла я на своём. И дело тут вовсе не в том, что она ему нравится, я просто хочу понять, какого чёрта она здесь делает.

- Но она живёт тут, тем не менее, и всё тут! Она просила никому не говорить, но… она такая классная! Вам обязательно надо познакомиться, - так, ладно, потом расспрошу поподробнее, сейчас меня волнует кое-что другое.

- Зачем? – точнее будет: «Какого? Ты что вообще баран?» Но сойдёт и такой вариант.

- Ну, втроём ведь веселее… - неуверенно пробормотал Алекс, а мне захотел стукнуть его чем-нибудь. Нет, он, что совсем ничего не понимает? Хотя… думаю, что это скорее риторический вопрос.

- Да я не об этом. Она, скорее всего, хочет с тобой наедине побыть. Я вам зачем? – напрямик спросила я. просто надоело ходить вокруг да около.

- Да не гони ты! Она просто друг и всё, - заявил этот клоун с абсолютно серьезным выражением лица. Кажется, это не лечится.

- Ага, ага, охотно верю! – сыронизировала я.

- Ой, да прекрати! Завтра в шесть у колодца, договорились? Вот и чудненько! – не давая вставить мне даже слова, Алекс певчей птичкой выпорхнул из моей комнаты, не забыв попрощаться. - Пока!

- Пока… - я за него рада. Видно же невооружённым взглядом, что он влюблён в неё по уши, да и она, видно, к нему не равнодушна. И я вовсе не против этого, скорее за. Вот только выясню, как она сюда попала и всё. А про арфу я ему всё же расскажу, только не завтра. Завтра всё внимание этой девушке. Интересно, какая она?

POV Алекс

Я привёл Аллис к колодцу. Мэдди уже стояла и ждала нас. Хорошо, что я её предупредил о том, что приду не один.

- Мэдди, это Аллис. Аллис, это Мэнди, - представил я их друг другу.

- Привет, Мэнди, - дружелюбно улыбаясь, протянула Аллис руку моей новой подруге. Мэдди немного настороженно пожала её. Конечно, разговор то и дело затухал, но Аллис постоянно поддерживала температуру пламени. Я смотрел на них и поражался – они такие разные. Аллис предпочитает джинсы с топами, платьям, которые так любила Мэдди. Мэдди была такой утончённой, мягкой, загадочной, никогда нельзя было понять, какая она будет в следующий момент, Аллис же была прямолинейной, честной, в ней, казалось, не было ничего загадочного, но глубина её души была поражающей, со всеми она была разной – с друзьями, с врагами, с родными. И никто не знал её настоящей. Стоило разгадать код для одной двери, на которую она запирала свою суть, как вырастала ещё одна. Мэдди была слабой, ей нужна была защита, Аллис же была сильной, могла за себя постоять. Они обе были умны, но Аллис, в отличие от Мэдди, слушала своё сердце всегда, даже не задумываясь о том, что правила придуманы не просто так, она была слишком эмоциональной, живой. Здесь, около замка дули два ветра: Северный и Южный. Нет, были, конечно же, и другие, но эти два были основными. Эти девушки были похожи на них. Мэдди была похожа на тёплый, нежный Южный ветер, Аллис же напоминала Северный.

- Эй, Алекс, о чём мечтаешь? – спросила меня Блэк, выводя из раздумий.

- Да так, о пустяках, не важно, - попытался отговориться я.

- Может и о пустяках, только ответь, пожалуйста, на вопрос, почему у тебя в глазах Северный ветер? – вот и ещё одно отличие – Мэдди намного наблюдательнее, чем Аллис.

- Северный ветер? – удивилась Аллис. – А я почему-то вижу Южный!

Ирония… вот только почему Мэдди так улыбается?

POV Аллисия

- Ну, как она тебе? – спросил Алекс, когда мы шли обратно к замку.

- Ничего, но меня всё ещё смущает одна деталь…

- Правда? И какая же? – тут же набычился Алекс, мне хотелось рассмеяться – и он ещё обвинял меня в том, что я не хотела им мешать?

- Как она здесь оказалась. Этого я так и не узнала.

- Она живёт здесь с детства, как оказалась – не знает, что тебя смущает? – да… я, конечно, слышала, что любовь ослепляет, но не настолько же?

- Да уж, исчерпывающе. Ладно, закрыли тему, мне надо тебе кое-что сказать, - нельзя быть такой недоверчивой, да и мне совестно уже становится от того, что я ему про арфу не рассказала.

- Что же? – да, теперь он у нас крутой скептик! Кто бы сомневался!

- Я нашла одну комнату, она очень красивая, в замке другой такой нет. Там, кстати, арфа твоя стоит.

- Почему это моя? – не понял Алекс, настороженно глядя на меня.

- Ну, ты же её услышал, правильно?

POV Алекс

- Заходи, не бойся ты, не укусит она! – именно так затаскивала меня в эту комнату Блэк. Не скажу, что я особо сопротивлялся, но и не потакал ей. Я уже был здесь, но вдел всё мельком, а теперь у меня была шикарная возможность рассмотреть всё получше, да и рассказать ей ещё одну мою тайну. Мэдди не знала, что это значит, может, знает Аллис?

- Эм… Аллис? Знаешь, мне надо тебе ещё кое-что рассказать… - начал я издалека. Она нахмурилась и поинтересовалась, не слишком стараясь спрятать сарказм:

- Что? Ты познакомился ещё с кем-то и хочешь расширить нашу компашку?

- Нет, я… мне… - чёрт! Не знаю, как начать. Вроде бы и знаю, но не получается. – Мне сны снятся…

- Мне тоже, прикинь! – продолжала язвить Блэк.

- Да нет же! Не просто сны, а… как будто видения. Будто со мной кто-то говорит, чего-то от меня хочет, что-то просит… - я замолчал, припоминая подробности снов. – Согласия, ей нужно, чтобы я согласился…

- Согласился? На что? – спросила Аллис. Теперь она была очень серьезна, не то, что пару минут назад.

- Я не знаю, никогда не знаю, она не говорит, а… - вот тут она меня и перебила:

- Постой, она? Откуда ты знаешь, что это она? – спросила Аллис, стараясь не смотреть мне в глаза. Странно это – обычно она не отводит взгляда…

- Да, она. А откуда… я просто знаю и всё, понимаешь?

- Да… - внезапно она сорвалась с места, лишь в дверях остановившись. – Подожди меня здесь, сейчас вернусь. Я лишь успел кивнуть, перед тем, как она скрылась. Да уж! Аллис – сама вежливость!

POV Аллисия

Я вернулась так быстро, как только смогла, неся подмышкой толстенную книгу.

- Знаешь, я тут недавно от скуки маялась и забрела в библиотеку, - дождавшись его кивка, я продолжила. – Так вот, там я долго бродила, пока не наткнулась на эту книгу. Это сборник чего-то вроде легенд, но только это не легенды – всё, что здесь описано, происходило на самом деле.

Быстро листая страницы, я продолжала говорить:

- Здесь есть одна история… да где же она? А, вот она! – я присела рядом с Алексом и стала читать. Хотя, нет, не читать, а пересказывать, на чтение моего терпения точно не хватило бы. – Тут рассказывается о том, как сто лет назад из заточения вырвалась первородная Тьма – тьма, с которой весь остальной сумрак и пошёл. Много веков назад её заточили в самой глубинной трещине Тартара, но лет сто назад она вырвалась и попыталась закончить свой Изначальный план – накрыть весь мир своей тенью, - посмотрев на Алекса, я не сдержалась от комментария. – Да, я знаю, сюжет не блещет оригинальностью, но, что ж поделать, коли жизнь такая заезженная штука?

- Да уж, - успел вставить свой комментарий этот гений, прежде чем я продолжила.

- Так вот, тогда её остановили. Но, поскольку уничтожить её нельзя, Тьму заточили, но не как раньше, а всего лишь в одну из тюрем тартара, приближенную к выходу. Тогда уже говорили, что сдержать её надолго не получится, что лет через сто она вернётся, став ещё сильнее. И остановить её в одиночку не сможет никто. Но и ей потребуется помощь, - я посмотрела на заключительные строчки истории, вслух прочитав их. - «Она будет действовать через сны. Согласие ей нужно, но не для того чтобы посадить ростки Сумрака, а для того чтобы погасить свет в человек навсегда. Получив согласие, она получит ключ к победе. Только в одном случае ей не нужно будет согласие – если человек сам погубит свой свет. Тогда Свет станет Тьмою, День - Ночью, а Душа – Пеплом…»

Я закрыла книгу и внимательно посмотрела на Алекса:

- Ты чувствуешь, что нельзя соглашаться, но отказ требует всё больше сил, ведь так?


	32. Глава 8

**Уйдёт во зло, поверит лжи…****辰**

POV Алекс

- С тобой всё в порядке? – осторожно спрашивает Мэдди, а я и не знаю, что мне ответить. Что я понятия не имею? Что мне плевать? Не знаю…

- Да, конечно! – мило улыбаюсь, но, похоже, её это не обманывает.

- А мне так не кажется… - ну, вот, если уж Мэдди заметила, что уж говорить о Аллис, которая пасёт меня уже давно? Да она меня со всеми потрохами сожрёт и даже не подавится! А эти её проникновенные речи? Тоже мне утешительница нашлась! «Говорить нет, надо говорить нет, иначе миру конец, ты это понимаешь?» Легко ей говорить, сама бы попробовала так. Да ей и в кошмарном сне такое присниться не может, принцесса на горошине, блин! Внезапно замечаю, что Мэдди странно смотрит на меня, кажется, я слишком уж ушёл в свои переживания и прослушал всё, что она мне говорила. Виновато улыбаясь, спрашиваю:

- Прости, я прослушал, что ты сказала?

- Да так, ничего особенного! – обиделась, ну вот, из-за этой Блэк всё всегда наперекосяк! Тем временем Мэдди продолжила своё пламенную речь. – Ты сегодня просто не выспался, стоит ли тебя за это винить?

- Да, ты права… - ты даже не представляешь себе как!

POV Аллисия

- Привет! Что новенького? – как снег на голову, на меня свалился Алекс, причём свалился во всех смыслах этого слова - и в прямом, и в переносном.

- Даже и не знаю… ты вот, знаешь ли, свалился, а так всё по-старому! – интересно, почему он отводит взгляд? Что-то натворил? Или произошло нечто более страшное? Ещё пару недель назад я и представить себе не могла, что может быть страшнее его самодеятельности. А теперь с лёгкостью могу! Правда, если бы он согласился, его бы здесь не было…

- И что же ты натворил? Признавайся по-хорошему, у меня нет никакого настроения, быть плохой в такой солнечный день! – шутка, похоже, не удалась. Нет, я, конечно не великий юморист, но и не настолько провально шучу.

- Что-то случилось? – и почему он не смотрит мне в глаза?

- Всё в норме! Ты разве не видишь? – м-да… на курсах актёрского мастерства он явно не был – врать Алекс не умеет.

- Нет, не вижу, с тобой что-то не так и… почему ты отводишь взгляд? – подняться? Хочешь скрыться с места преступления? Неа, не выйдет! – Даже и не думай! Побег в этом уравнении равен расстрелу!

- С чего ты… - нет, я не собираюсь выслушивать очередной его бред сивой кобылы, который он только что сочинил.

- С того, что я тебя успела за полгода изучить! Так что не увиливай – всё равно не получится! – презрительно хмыкнув, этот клоун решил просто уйти. – Тьмушенька совсем достала?

- Да что ты вообще об этом можешь знать, не тебе же она снится? – кажется, я попала пальцем в небо. Что называется, выиграв, я проиграла. Ладно, поговорю с ним завтра утром, заодно и посмотрю, как она с ним обращается.

POV Алекс

Паршивый день! Мало того, что Мэдди докопалась, так ещё и Аллис прилипла! А эта хуже всех пиявок на планете вместе взятых! Издевательство какое-то! Целый день смотрела на меня волком – и на занятиях, и за обедом, и в библиотеке, и за ужином. Жуть! Даже Авидий, ненавязчиво так, поинтересовался, что я такого натворил. Пришлось соврать, что книгу её потерял. Он покивал, вот только странно на меня посмотрел. Не нравится мне это, ох не нравится. Да, мы ему ничего не сказали – я еле умолил Аллис ничего ему не говорить. Чем, в конце концов, он может мне помочь? Если эта Тьма такая всесильная. Как же всё-таки хорошо, что день уже заканчивается! Тьма – ничто по сравнению с Аллис.

POV Аллисия

И чего он удивляется моему приходу к нему утром, когда его дверь заперта? Окна тоже надо запирать! Смотрю я на него и думаю, разбудить или нет. Вроде всё тихо, ничего не слышно… Так было, по крайней мере, вначале. Минуты через три я стала слышать странный шум. Он становился всё громче, я стала различать слова, но я никак не могла понять, кто говорит – было похоже, что кто-то шёпотом говорит по телефону, а мне всё передаётся ещё и с помехами.

_- Ты не сможешь вечно сопротивляться!_ – я чуть не грохнулась из окна, когда услышала приятный женский голос так отчётливо, будто его обладательница стояла прямо за мной.

- Кто здесь?

_- Тебе не спрятаться! _– ещё один кувырок назад в моём исполнении, но теперь уже по комнате Алекса.

- Кто зд… - сердцебиение увеличивается, не имею понятия, почему, просто приступ удушья какой-то.

_- Я знаю…_ - а вот этот голос мне знаком. И тем страшнее его слышать – Алекс совсем сбрендил, если говорит такое. А я совсем сбрендила, раз слышу его мысленный разговор.

_- Ты подчинишься мне рано или поздно – время у меня есть…_ - и почему так раскалывается голова? Будто внутри моей черепной коробки сидит маленький динозаврик и ему не терпится вырваться на волю… Ау! Кажется, я налетела на стену.

_- Я знаю…_ - перед глазами прыгают звёздочки, как при сильном ударе.

_- Ты согласишься, рано или поздно…_ - и почему так трясутся колени?

_- Я знаю…_ - дышать становится слишком трудно. Каждый вдох – борьба. Всё это похоже на Ад, на худший из кошмаров.

_- Так согласись сейчас, зачем себя мучить?_ – даже странно, что я всё ещё могу думать, но это так. Или нет? Не знаю… просто чувствую, что сейчас случится нечто такое, чего я боюсь больше всего на свете… Вот только у меня вопрос – а чего я, собственно боюсь?

_- Хорошо…_ - нет, нельзя допустить этого, но почему? Ничего не знаю, не помню, но я не должна этого допустить… не должна…

_- Ты согласен?_ – нет…

_- Я…_ - внезапно всё проходит, а я оказываюсь у кровати Алекса, – _согла_… - Холодно, совершенно без эмоций скидываю его с кровати. Каким-то шестым чувством я понимаю, что надо делать и в какой момент.

- Эй! Ты чего, совсем с ума сошла что ли?

- А ты нет? Ты думаешь, на что ты соглашаешься? – кажется, он не ожидал от меня такого – глаза широко распахнуты, зрачки сужены. Боимся, значит? Правильно делаем!

- О чём ты… - врать не хорошо, Алекс, особенно, когда тебя на этом ловят.

- О том! Я сама слышала, как ты соглашался с этой гадиной во всём. Сложно тебе? Так попроси о помощи, зачем становиться бомбой замедленного действия? – злость поднималась откуда-то из глубины, я даже подумать не могла, что её во мне может быть так много.

- Да ты даже не знаешь, о чём говоришь, ты никогда не чувствовала то же, что я! – герой нашёлся! Мученик, несравненный!

- Только что чувствовала и я сомневаюсь, что я ошибусь, но ты, кажется, борешься только с собой и своими желаниями, никак не с ней! – может и не слишком правильно, но честно. Я ведь именно так и думаю. Мне не кажется, что он чувствовал то же, что и я. Не знаю, почему. Я никогда не отличалась наличием особой интуиции, но сейчас я готова биться об заклад, что всё так и никак больше.

- Да ты что? И что же ты такого почувствовала, принцесса на горошине? Больно было? О стеночку ударилась? Ой, как не хорошо! Надо же бежать к Авидию, пока ты от потери клеток кожи не умерла! – зло бросил Алекс. Не разозлено, а зло. И в этом вся проблема – он меня слушает, но не слышит.

- Не знала, что ты обо мне так думаешь… - я много чего хотела ему сказать, но он меня перебил.

- А что? Правда глаза колет? – ехидно осведомился Алекс, вставая с пола.

- Хорошо она тебя обработала – ишь как заговорил! Уши вять не успевают! – я подхожу к окну. Забавно! Я так же поступила в первую нашу встречу, когда играла с кинжалом. Я бы не причинила ему вреда, наверное. Нет, конечно же, не причинила бы.

- Да кто ты такая, чтобы понять меня? Кто? Скажи, кто? – надрывался этот идиот.

- Никто, – столько стали в голосе, даже не знаю, почему так себя чувствую, обычно я злюсь, распаляюсь, а сейчас, будто замёрзла, исчез весь огонь. – И ничего я о тебе несравненном не знаю. И ты обо мне тоже ничего не знаешь. Единственное, что мне под силу понять – ты не страдаешь в этих снах, ты борешься с искушением согласиться, ни больше, ни меньше. Ровно так и больше никак. Она не вредит тебе, только упрашивает. Ты говоришь нет, а она спрашивает по-другому, разве не так?

- Да что ты… - нет, не хочу слушать тираду о том, какой он бедный и несчастный.

- Всё, - надоело быть во всём виноватой, он хоть одно предложение без обвинений? Похоже, нет. - Я всё слышала. Нет, может, она тебя и не сильно убивала сегодня, но мне не показалось, что ты страдаешь. Подключиться к вашему разговору было трудно, но не так уж и невозможно! – Удачного свидания в следующий раз, прости, что испортила это, – как же хорошо, что окно рядом – не надо идти по всему замку, а так, хоть проветрюсь…

POV Алекс

Нет! Что она себе позволяет! Так злит меня. Я полдня уже не могу успокоиться. Идя по одному из коридоров замка, я смотрел не вперёд, а в окно. И не зря, надо сказать – в саду что-то происходит. Какой-то костёр. Даже не костёр – пожар. Кто-то поджёг одно из деревьев в саду. Надо бы пойти, выяснить… Что я, собственно, и сделал. Что? По-моему эта ситуация – хороший способ отвлечься от Аллис с её претензиями. Спустившись в сад, я увидел какую-то женщину, стоящую у костра.

- Эй! Кто вы такая? Что вы тут делаете? – внезапно мне в голову пришла одна мысль, которую я не применил озвучить. – Как вы сюда попали?

- Здравствуй, Алекс! – этот голос… это же…

- Вы? – не знаю, чего больше в голосе презрения или ужаса. Кажется, поровну, что ж поделать, если я и презираю её, и боюсь. Хотя, боюсь я не её, а того влияния, которое она на меня оказывает. Может, Аллис и не во всём была права, но одно она подметила точно – я борюсь больше с собой, чем с ней, но когда я оказываюсь с ней, я, будто волю теряю. И ничего не могу с собой поделать – она сильнее.

- Да, нас сегодня прервали, я просто хотела ещё раз задать тебе тот вопрос. Ты согласен? – леденящий душу взгляд, проникающий в самые тёмные уголки моей души. Но это не сон, здесь она не имеет надо мной такой власти.

- Нет… - она лишь ухмыляется, подходит ближе. Раньше она так не делала. Раньше она не говорила такое.

- Почему ты отказываешься? Ради кого? – прежде чем я сказал, она уже знала ответ. – Ради людей? А заслужили ли они этого? Тебе ведь прекрасно известен ответ – нет, не заслужили. Тогда ради кого? Ради родителей, которые никогда не понимали тебя? Или ради учителя, не заметившего, что произошло с его учеником? Или ради этой тупицы, которую ты здесь повстречал? Нет, я ведь вижу тебя насквозь. Ради кого ты стараешься? Ради той девочки, которая постоянно интересуется твоим самочувствием, может покалечить тебя. Ради той, что никогда не сможет тебя понять? Ради этой принцессы, которой всё приносили на блюдечке, которая бесится от того, что ей нечего делать? Для этой нескладной, нелогичной девочки, которая только требует, но ничего не даёт взамен, ты отказываешься? – странное дело. Она повторяет мои собственные мысли, но сейчас я готов согласиться с ней только в одном.

- Да, ради неё…

Она только ухмыляется и продолжает свою пытку:

- Что ж, мы это исправим…

POV Аллисия

Я почти дошла до своей комнаты, когда это началось. Как утром – слабость в ногах, головная боль, невозможность даже вздохнуть, но прибавилось кое-что ещё – боль в сердце. Не удержавшись на ногах, я медленно сползла по стенке, к которой успела прислониться секундой раньше.

_- Кто она для тебя?_ – вкрадчивый интересующийся голос, словно огонь, сжигающий меня, обращается куда-то вдаль, к кому-то…

_- Никто…_ - чувствую сильный удар в сердце, но не могу понять, почему это чувствую.

_- Ради кого ты отказываешься? _– пытка не будет короткой, я знаю это, знаю, но уже не понимаю – разум затуманивается, исчезают воспоминания, остаётся только боль.

_- Не знаю…_ - такой растерянности я раньше не слышала в его голосе. Никогда не слышала.

_- Тогда, получается, ты согласен, ведь так?_ – теперь голос похож на сталь, не приемлет никаких отказов, только повиновение, беспрекословное, точное выполнение команд.

_- Да…_ - кажется, что дальше некуда, но боль только увеличивается. Но не вся, только в сердце.

_- Что прости?_ – я слышу смех, не думаю, что его слышит Алекс, кажется, что этот привет передан персонально мне.

_- Я согласен…_ - я вижу, как Алекс исчезает в водовороте. Рядом с ним стоит высокая женщина, но лица её не видно. И слышу слова, которых не слышит больше никто.

_- Ещё увидимся, звёздочка ясная… - _боль пропадет так же внезапно, как и появилась. Я поднимаюсь и иду обратно. Мне надо срочно поговорить с Авидием.


	33. Глава 9

**Её сердечко видит лишь свет…****の**

POV Аллисия

- И это всё? – недоверчиво переспросила я, не зная, смеяться мне или плакать. – Из-за того, что какой-то средневековый старик страдал маразмом, я должна сидеть и горевать по этому кретину?

Авидий уже открыл рот, чтобы заговорить, но моё негодование уже вылилось в массы:

- Я не собираюсь сидеть, сложа руки, пока мир погибает…

- Но ты должна… - удалось учителю вставить только три слова – когда я разойдусь, меня уже никак не остановить.

- Мне плевать, что и кому я должна!

- Но… - на этот раз меня прервала моя мать, однако я не собиралась слушать подобные лекции от неё.

- Нет, мам, то, что для тебя всё закончилось хорошо – это прекрасно, но я не собираюсь следовать дурацким писулькам, чтобы спасти мир. А, может, и не спасти! Этого вы не знаете и, потом, кто сказал, что судьба существует? Я сама творю свою судьбу, ясно вам? Так что я пошла, собирать вещи – я собираюсь найти дибилоида и вернуть его сюда, от вас мне требуется только одно – маршрут, можно только конечный пункт! – сказав всё это, я вышла из комнаты, хлопнув дверью. Примерно месяц назад Алекс ушёл и сегодня прибыли мои и его родители, чтобы рассказать, зачем они нас сюда отправили. Честно скажу, что меня не особо впечатлило моё «предназначение», но что поделать, если все тут так верят этому, как его там, Сириусу? Похоже, что пока ничего.

POV Ренесми

- Немыслимо! Неслыханно! – возмущался Авидий. А я лишь улыбнулась.

- Ты скажешь, куда ей идти, мы не удержим её.

- Что? – вот, теперь удивлены все. Кроме Джейка – он свою дочь тоже неплохо знает.

- Аллис особенная. Она очень сильная, храбрая, безрассудная, добрая, умная девушка. Она способна на многое, - начала я издалека, нельзя же выдвигать некоторые позиции, предварительно не подготовив почву. – Я знаю её, Аллис способна на многое. Я думаю, то, что она отправится за Алексом – прекрасная идея – пророчество сбудется в любом случае, хочет она этого или нет.

Я так и не сказала тех слов, которые хотела, просто знала, что ни мои друзья, ни Авидий не поймут. Просто они не знают Аллис. Не думаю, что мои слова – правда. Нет, я надеюсь, что это не так. Я надеюсь, что Аллис хватит сил преодолеть свою судьбу. Я надеюсь, что это будет именно так.

POV Аллисия

Я уже собрала все вещи и готова была отправляться к Авидию, к родителям, но у меня оставалось ещё одно дело. Я не попрощалась с одним человеком. Выбравшись из окна, я перепрыгнула на один из выступов – так будет быстрее, да и родители не засекут. Я была права - мне потребовалось всего пять минут, чтобы добраться до колодца, вместо обычных тридцати. Меня уже ждали – девушка хрупкого телосложения уже стояла там, будто ждала меня.

- Привет, Мэдди!

- Слышала, ты хочешь обмануть свою судьбу? – холодно поинтересовалась она. В ответ я только кивнула – интересно послушать её точку зрения.

- Этого нельзя делать! – категорично заявила она.

- Да почему? – возмутилась в свою очередь я. Нет, они что, сговорились?

- Изменив свою судьбу, ты изменишь и судьбу Алекса… - прошептала Мэдди.

- И? – я всё ещё не понимала, куда она клонит. Ну, изменю и изменю, что в этом такого?

- Он может погибнуть! – воскликнула Мэдди, не сдержавшись.

- Почему? – кажется, я тупею.

- По пророчеству он должен остаться жив и здоров, но если ты всё поменяешь… последствия будут не предсказуемыми, - увещевала она. Да, теперь, кажется, поняла… но никак не приняла.

- Пообещай мне, что ты не будешь ничего менять, - не унималась Мэдди.

- Я _**постараюсь**_ ничего не менять, - осторожно ответила я. Я не могла пообещать того, что могу не выполнить.

- Спасибо тебе.

- Да ладно… слушай, ты можешь мне сказать, как ты тут оказалась? – меня всё ещё мучил этот вопрос.

- Моя мать тут училась, а потом она… погибла, - почти неслышно прошептала Мэдди, отводя взгляд. Что-то в её голосе заставило меня верить этой девушке.

- Прости… - а что ещё можно сказать в таких случаях?

- Да ладно, я её и не помню.

- А... как ты относишься к Алексу? – просто интересно, ничего криминального!

- Он мой друг, лучший… - теперь Мэдди не отводила взгляда, а смотрела мне прямо в глаза.

- И только? – опять поинтересовалась я.

- Да, только друг.

- Ну, я, пожалуй, пойду, - сказала я, посмотрев на солнце – как бы мои опекуны не подняли тревоги.

- Удачи тебе! - крикнула девушка, когда я отошла уже достаточно далеко.

- Спасибо! - крикнула я на прощанье.

POV Джейк

Не знаю, как, но нам с Несси удалось уговорить остальных, чтобы Аллис отпустили одну. Не думаю, что мы будет ей нужны. Она сильная, она справится. Вот только мы ей ничем не поможем. Она ведь на всё готова ради своих друзей. Не знаю, как Несси, а мне не показалось, что у них с Аллис есть какие-то великие чувства – просто друзья и всё. Ну, может, не просто друзья, а лучшие, но что это меняет? Хотя, Несси постоянно повторяет одно и то же – любовь начинается с дружбы, но не думаю, что это их случай.

POV Аллисия

До рассвета ещё далеко, а делать мне уже нечего. Вот я сижу рядом с арфой. Не играю, просто сижу. Ну, может, напеваю мамину колыбельную…

_- Всех чудес важней, всех желаний стоит..._ – когда я была маленькой, мама часто пела мне эту песню на ночь. Нет, она не колыбельная, просто песня и всё. Правда последние строчки в песне совсем не песенные, просто стихи и всё. Жаль, что я не помню последней строчки, только начало. _- Он… она всего ценней, что…_ - нет, не помню… К сожалению, я забыла её, эту строчку. Но мне почему-то кажется, что я её ещё обязательно вспомню…

Я посмотрела в окно на звёзды. Они будто стали ярче, словно зарядились… Как же хочется дотянуться до звёзд… они такие красивые… и свет у них такой мягкий, живой. Ни один камень не даст такого блеска.

Как же я хочу найти ответы на все вопросы. И знаю, что это не реально, но всё равно хочу. А если не на все, то, хотя бы на один – почему всё происходит именно так, не иначе? Почему в мире так мало позитива? Хотя, тут я солгала. В мире очень много позитива, просто его не замечают, все слишком заняты собой, своими проблемами…

POV Алекс

Я будто очнулся ото сна. Вот только реальность до боли напоминает мой кошмар, только в нём я был марионеткой этой… Не слишком приятное ощущение, скажу я вам. Вдруг за спиной раздались шаги. Я с ужасом повернулся, но увидел только девушку своего возраста. Вот только глаза…

- Ты…

- Уже проснулся? – вежливо осведомилась она, подходя ближе. Невольно я сделал шаг назад, хотя, казалось, отступать уже не куда. – У меня для тебя подарок.

- Подарок? Серьёзно? Что на этот раз? Спалите меня самого? – осведомился я, стараясь унять глупое сердце, бившееся, как у кролика.

- Нет, ну, что ты из меня изверга делаешь? – она подошла ближе и прошептала. – Всего лишь моя сила, что в этом ужасного?

Непроизвольно я дёрнулся и задрожал. Она только улыбнулась и, повернув мою голову, поцеловала. Первые секунды три я раздумывал над тем, кто из нас свихнулся, а потом… потом почувствовал, как меня что-то накрывает, что-то злое, что проникает в меня, становится мною. Опять же рефлекторно, я дёрнулся, но едва ли пошевелился.


	34. Глава 10

**Почти погибнет свет, зарябит…****認**

POV Аллисия

Да уж, такой интересный пейзаж! Нет, я не спорю, он, безусловно, прекрасен – тысячелетний лес, красота первозданной природы… Но, согласитесь, видеть его пару месяцев подряд – не самое лучшее времяпрепровождение.

Но, во всём надо искать позитив – с моей-то ситуацией. Я просто приду, наваляю Алексу по первое число и уйду, желательно с ним, и всё. Потом я сдам его родителям, и наши дорожки разойдутся. Навсегда!

Вот только почему я сама в это не верю? Почему мне кажется, что… я хочу другого? Но чего? Мы же друзья с ним… У него есть любимая девушка… Мда… зачем тогда я так веду себя? Мне он даже не нравится, как парень! Только как друг…

Слышу небольшой шорох и поворачиваюсь на звук.

- Кто здесь? – а в ответ тишина, как в лучшем фильме ужасов.

POV Алекс

Не пойду. Не пойду. Не пойду. Не пойду. Не пойду. Не пойду. Не пойду… Не пойду я к ней. И плевать, что всё тело скручивается и ломается. И плевать на то, что стало трудно дышать. Лучше уже умереть от ломки, чем… Аж передёргиваюсь от отвращения. Да кого я обманываю? Это – единственное, чего я хочу. Но… нет, нельзя.

Нужно придумать мотивацию. Помогает вроде, кажется… чёрт… да я даже не помню никого – постаралась на славу, гадина. Всё, что я помню – лица, да и то не чёткие, мутные расплывчатые…

Очередной стон слетает с губ, а тело содрогается в ещё одной судороге.

Лица, надо сосредоточиться на лицах… Я перебираю все, пока не натыкаюсь на одно.

Лик красивой девушки с такими задорными глазами, с такой счастливой улыбкой. Невольно, улыбаюсь сам. Кажется, будто стало легче дышать, хоть это и не так. Сердце забилось чуть быстрее, кажется, что вернулась душа. Знаю, что самообман, но ничего не могу поделать – иллюзия слишком заманчива. Внезапно вспоминаю ещё что-то. Мелодию… нет песню. Да, совершенно удивительную песню. Она помогает, лечит, дарит свет, заставляет улыбаться. И не ломает почти, но это уже не важно. Песня грустная, поначалу, просто безысходная, но в ней постепенно появляется надежда. Не опускать рук, не сдаваться, идти только вперёд, ни о чём не жалеть… Может, получится? Надо только сосредоточиться на песне, на девушке, не думать о чём-то другом. Вроде получается. А песня всё не кончается, будто пытаясь что-то сказать. Сам не знаю, о ком говорю, но с губ впервые за долгое время слетает не стон, чьё-то имя:

- Аллис… - имя странное, непривычное, но оно легко произносится, будто птица… Так подходит этой девушке…

Прислоняюсь затылком к стене. Может, всё не так уж плохо?

POV Аллисия

Осматриваюсь – кусты, вокруг одни кусты и больше никого. Просто у меня разыгралось воображение, вот и всё, ничего важного. Но интуиция меня никогда не подводила. А теперь она твердит одно – я здесь не одна, тут кто-то есть.

- Выходи, пожалуйста? – что я ещё могу сказать, я переговорила уже всё, что могла, остаётся только то, что не допускает цензура. Но я не буду этого произносить – только отучилась, снова, что ли начинать? Да ни за что!

Вижу мелькнувшую тень, иду в направлении, куда тень промчалась, долго не вижу ничего, кроме леса, неба, травы, а, и мелькнувшей белки. Такая пушистенькая, хорошенькая, жалко убежала – я познакомиться хотела… И не смотрите на меня такими глазами – я же не считаю, что они по-человечески говорят. Ну, так в чём вопрос.

POV Алекс

Со злостью ударяю кулаком о стену. От стены отлетает кусок, а я только больше распаляюсь. Как я могу позволять ей так мной помыкать? Дело тут, наверное, не в её обаянии, которого она попросту лишена, дело тут в другом. Хм… в чём же? Может, в том, что она меня подсадила на свою силу. С каждым таким поцелуем, я становлюсь сильнее, но… жить без них не могу. В прямом смысле – ломает так, что камни грызть хочется. И это ещё только самое начало ломки, дольше не получается, иду, как миленький, чёрт! Ещё один удар по стене, на этот раз сильнее – куски разлетелись по всей комнате. Ненавижу себя, ненавижу, что не могу справиться с собой, ненавижу… А эта ведь ждёт – ей надо, чтобы я сам пришёл. Тогда, в первый раз я не сопротивлялся, а следовало – сила не приживается, если нет согласия. Но, кто ж знал? А теперь уже поздно.

Надоело! Не пойду я больше к ней… не пойду… не хочу становиться ещё хуже, хотя… куда уж хуже?

POV Аллисия

Отодвигаю ветку и оглядываюсь.

- Эй, ты здесь? – и опять никакого ответа, разве что кусты зашевелились. Мне на встречу, кто-то шёл. Ещё минута и я поняла, что это – женщина. Как поняла? Она вышла из-за кустарника.

- Здравствуй, как ты? Устала? – вежливо, заботливо поинтересовалась она.

- Кто вы? – не знаю что, но что-то в этой женщине вызывало доверие. И это был не голос, не интонация, не слова, не то, как она себя держала. Нет, это было что-то внутреннее, как стержень, только ещё неуловимей.

- Меня зовут Аурнасус Мерендес Шлифнерт, - тем временем ответила женщина.

- Я не спрашивала ваше имя, пусть и истинное, я спросила, кто вы, - признаю, я была сбита с толку – она назвала мне своё истинное имя – имя, данное на небесах, не многие его знают, но она фактически оказалась в моей власти. Истинное имя не забыть, даже если не слушать – запомнишь навсегда. Но мне не нужна была власть, мне надо было знать только одно – кто передо мной.

- Ты умна, - женщина улыбнулась и подошла чуть ближе. – Тебе хватает смелости и силы быть собой, что бы ни думали другие… Но ты не знаешь, кто я? – осведомилась женщина, странно смотря на меня. Где-то я уже видела эти глаза и… интонация, с которой она говорит… Слова сами сорвались с языка, прежде чем я смогла их удержать:

- Вы мама Мэдди? – она грустно вздохнула, я уже пожалела, что не смогла сдержать этих слов, когда она заговорила.

- Да, но моя дочь предпочитает прятаться, нежели жить, сражаться за себя, свою судьбу…

- О чём вы? – не поняла я. Мэдди... она не такая… Но, кажется, её мама права, только в чём, я ещё е поняла.

- Она принимает свою судьбу, какой бы она не была, смиряется, ты другая – ты борешься за тех, кто тебе дорог, она не может даже покинуть замок…

- Но почему? Почему она его не покидает? И как туда попала? – я знала, что эта странная женщина говорит правду, но не могла этого признать – Мэдди была моей подругой и… нехорошо так думать о друзьях, пусть даже и это правда.

- Она там училась, а потом ей предсказали смерть в этом замке, с тех пор она его не покидает.

Не верилось, что это правда, но… если у неё была такая судьба… но это всё равно бред.

- Пошли, мне надо поговорить с тобой…

- Подождите! – отчаянно попросила я. – Вы же так не сказали, кто вы…

- Я? Я – время. Ну, так идём? – поинтересовалась Мерендес. Я кивнула и пошла за ней. Чтобы она не задумала, я справлюсь, разве у меня есть другие варианты?

POV Алекс

Я с ненавистью посмотрел на неё, как только она отошла, хотелось кричать, предпочтительно на себя. Слабак! Немного поломало и всё – ты уже тут. Да, знаю, у меня нет души, уничтожилась, но что она тогда не отвалит? Зачем пичкает своей силой? Не знаю, и, если честно, знать не хочу.

- Ты всё делаешь правильно, зачем же сдерживать себя, если станешь сильнее? Если не можешь, не хочешь отказываться. Ты показываешь свою силу, - глумилась она. Ярость поднималась вверх, готовясь вырваться. Развернувшись, я ушёл – зачем доставлять ей удовольствие своим гневом?


	35. Глава 11

**Встреча ****可**

POV Аллисия

- Так, значит вы здесь живёте? – с любопытством спросила я, осматриваясь по сторонам. Мерендес сидела напротив меня и разливала чай.

- Да, здесь, тебя это удивляет? – осведомилась женщина. Я неуверенно кивнула и пояснила:

- Немного. Здесь так… хорошо, - ухмыльнувшись, я продолжила. – Но вы ведь привели меня сюда не просто так?

- Нет, - просто ответила женщина так, будто говорила о нелюбимом сорте макарон.

- Зачем же? – рискнула полюбопытствовать я.

- Хотелось, чтобы ты кое-что поняла, - теперь тон Мерендес был скорее немного учительским.

- Что? – знаю, я прямо блещу красноречием! Но, когда встречаешь того, кто старше тебя в несколько сотен раз, начинаешь немного путаться.

- Твоя мать рассказывала тебе о том, как она попадала в прошлое? – поинтересовалась женщина, хитро посматривая на меня. Тон оставался учительским, но в глазах были смешинки.

- Да, это было частью её приключения, - хотя тут я не права – это для меня её путешествие было приключением, для мамы же это было чем-то большим, чем-то, что изменило её, её жизнь.

- Я старалась ей объяснить то же, что и тебе… - почти неслышно пробормотала она, будто и, не обращаясь ко мне, а разговаривая с самой собой. - Я старалась объяснить ей, что судьба не предрешена, что все эти пророчества – всего лишь один из возможных вариантов. Не больше, не меньше.

- Но, поменяв свою судьбу, поменяешь и чужие, верно? – с какой-то неведомой мне горечью спросила я. Да, я сама не знала, почему у меня в голосе горечь. Пока я этого не осознавала. - Что если… сделаешь хуже, чем было?

- Я знаю, как оканчивается твоё пророчество – ты становишься по-настоящему тёмной, ты уничтожаешь мир. Все умирают. Это конец, точка, - да уж! Удовольствие ниже плинтуса – уничтожить мир. Как во всех этих фильмах об Апокалипсисе, только там, почему-то никогда не показывают, почему злодей захотел этого. Нет, показывают, конечно же, но что-то я не видела, чтобы хоть в одном показали то, что происходит в реальности. - Но ты можешь изменить свою судьбу.

- Как? – наверное, этот вопрос сорвался с губ раньше, чем Мерендес замолчала, что было очень невежливо, но мне было как-то всё равно. Мною двигало обычное любопытство, а не жажда предотвратить катастрофу. Да, странный я человек! Хотя… какой из меня человек?

- Поверь, что твоё будущее только в твоих силах изменить. Поверь, что никакого пророчества не существует, - н-да… а я-то думала, что можно просто сказать трах-тибидох и всё станет радужно-прекрасным! Но нет – мы лёгких путей не ищем. Ну, как не ищем? Не дают искать.

- Но это же… - невозможно? Невероятно? Да, наверное, так.

- Просто верь и слушай своё сердце… - легко сказать. И причём тут сердце? Пойму потом, думаю, она уже знает – Время всё же, не просто провидица.

POV Алекс

Она подошла ко мне и осведомилась, когда же ей меня ждать. Я вежливо и со всем своим тактом послал её подальше. Она ухмыльнулась и, взяв меня за подбородок, заставила смотреть ей в глаза.

- Думаешь, ты продержишься? Думаешь, выдержишь? – холодно рассмеявшись, она отошла от меня и уже в дверях добавила:

- Ты ничего не сможешь сделать, когда через пару дней забудешь обо всём, кроме того, что нужно мне…

- Да пошла ты… - она ухмыльнулась и, странно посмотрев на меня, ответила.

- Уже…

POV Аллисия

- Знаешь, твоя мать пела тебе песню, когда ты была маленькой, - дождавшись моего кивка, Мерендес продолжила. – В ней ключ… ты помнишь её?

- Нет… - немного смущённо, я поправилась. - Не совсем. Я не помню последней строчки.

- Когда ты её вспомнишь, ты поймёшь… - прошептала женщина и нежно пропела. –_ Раны исцелит, душу успокоит... Он всего ценней, не продашь за грошик. Она всего важней, не оставит в вьюге. Он… Она всего странней…_

Я замерла, ожидая чего-то, но Время прервалась в самом конце и задорно добавила. – А дальше сама вспомнишь.

Я понимающе улыбнулась – кажется, всё самое интересное досталось мне. Как всегда.

POV Алекс

Боль становилась всё сильнее. Даже не знаю, с чем сравнить – Адское пламя и то, показалось бы мне Раем. Знаю-знаю, я никогда не горел в таком пекле, но то, что я чувствовал сейчас, было всё же хуже. Хотя бы потому, что Пламя жгло бы меня вечно, ни о чем, не прося, ничего не требуя. В отличие от этой боли, которая, как мне казалось, постоянно, как заведённая, повторяла одно и то же:

_- Не выдержишь, не продержишься, забудешь, пойдёшь, как миленький, приползёшь к ней. Не выдержишь, не продержишься…_ - то ещё удовольствие, никогда не верил во внушения, но когда так назойливо требуют, начинаешь сомневаться даже в том, что раньше было ясно видно. Всё, что я вижу сейчас – странная, красноватая тьма. Я не помню почему, зачем сопротивляюсь жгущему желанию. Но, раз я дошёл до этого, то зачем же сдаваться на полпути? Нет, Она меня не дождётся. Я выдержу, продержусь, не пойду, не приползу. Уже забыл, но не собираюсь идти. Никогда, вспомнить бы почему.

Что-то острое, как кинжал. Что-то точное, как орёл. Что-то колючее, как ёлка. Что-то тёплое, как солнце. Что-то… как Северный ветер, дующий на юг. Да, именно ветер.

- _Не выдержишь, не продержишься, забудешь, пойдёшь, как миленький, приползёшь к ней. Не выдержишь, не продержишься…_ - но почему-то, кажется, что Ветер не пропускает чего-то вредного от этих слов. Просто слушать Ветер, песню ветра. И не надо ни на чём больше сосредотачиваться.

POV Аллисия

- Не забудь, когда вернёшься домой, передать привет матери.

- Не забуду! - я эту встречу тоже очень жду. Но встречу кое с кем, я жду даже больше – отвесить бы этому кое-кому подзатыльников и… эээ… не важно. И почему это я краснею – красивое же небо…

Так, ладно забываем о подобных мыслях, это не важно, действительно не важно. Вот только почему я подумала «поцеловать»? Не знаю. Пожалуй, я сейчас даже в большем смятении, чем когда мне заявили, что мне не изменить свою судьбу. Да это бред! Алекс – просто друг, так почему мне вдруг захотелось… не как друга, а…

Так, закрыли тему! Мне ещё не хватало заблудиться из-за этих мыслей. Какая там была последняя строчка? Кажется_… что дороже?_ Но дороже чего? Никак не могу вспомнить, наваждение какое-то!

Схожу я с ума и всё тут. Уже сошла, раз не могу вспомнить одно и забыть другое. Интересно, а какие… Хорошо, что здесь никого нет – подумали бы, что костёр, а это я горю. И о чём я думаю? Надо думать о спасении мира, а я… да уж! И вроде бы переходный возраст уже давно позади. Так чего я себя веду, как девочка лет тринадцати, которая не может думать ни о чём, кроме понравившегося субъекта? Не думать. Не думать. Не думать. Не думать. Не думать. Не думать. Не думать. Не думать…

Ну, так что за план? План такой – ворваться туда и с наглым видом разозлить Эту. А дальше? Дальше только по обстоятельствам – мало ли, что может произойти, что я могу натворить?

POV Алекс

- И почему ты такой упрямый? - ложно-виноватый голос очень раздражает, но сил ответить нет. Всё, на что я сейчас способен, это шипеть сквозь зубы, чтобы не кричать в голос, закусывать губы до крови.

- Зачем так мучиться, когда можно всё это прекратить? – я сам не знаю, почему не согласился, просто чувствую, что не следует этого делать. Даже не чувствую – помню, что чувствовал и всё. Сейчас меня окружает только слепящая, режущая, всепоглощающая, жгуче-яростная боль. Каждый вдох – битва со своими мыслями, которые предательски умоляют сдаться.

- Нет… - больше похоже на стон, но это лучше, чем ничего.

- Ну же, что тебя держит? Что? Я отняла у тебя всё, ради чего ты мог бы сопротивляться, так почему же ты до сих пор борешься? – как будто она поймёт, если я объясню. Как будто она в состоянии помочь хоть чем-то.

- Тебе так хочется терпеть эту боль? Этот ад? Я могу тебя освободить, только не сопротивляйся… - ласково, нежно, пытаешься меня убедить? Всё равно с губ упрямо слетает одно и то же слово.

- Нет… - как ты не понимаешь, что я не могу согласиться. Помню, что это ошибка, не знаю, не чувствую, не ощущаю. Просто помню и всё.

- Согласись, можешь просто молчать, не говори своё «нет», только молчи…

- Нет… - это скорее уже отчаянно, я не могу вечно сопротивляться, мы оба это знаем. У тебя много времени – ты ждёшь, когда же я сорвусь. И у тебя есть вечность, а моя воля не настолько крепкая. Скоро, совсем скоро приходит момент, когда не получается сказать нет, когда я перестаю собой управлять.

- Кажется, я победила… - лёгкий шёпот при наклоне. Жаркие губы, напротив моих, душат. Нет, не меня – что-то внутри. Становится легче дышать, но сердце замедляется. Всё, почему-то кажется, что это конец. Конец старого мира. Но конец – всегда начало. Вот только чего? Пока что начало темноты перед моими глазами.

- Значит, начало? – похоже, это последнее, что я услышу. – Нет, у этого конца начала не будет.


	36. Глава 12

**Вторжение на вражескую территорию с взломом.****を**

POV Аллисия

Лёгкие, невесомые шаги вперёд. А я и не знала, что у нас есть такие руины – необитаемые, древние сооружения, к которым даже туристы боятся подойти, а археологи и вовсе о них не знают.

Так, спокойно, что может случиться? Меня поймают? Не страшно. Убьют? Ну, согласна, страшнее, но тоже жить можно. Да-м… надо было слушаться родителей, когда говорили, что пора лечиться, но – увы и ах, это время прошло.

Иду, будто танцую – лишнее движение, вдох, могут всё разрушить. В данном случае – объявить всем, что я тут.

Да, страшновато как-то, но у меня и выбора особого нет.

Вижу какой-то коридор – мда, ремонтик бы тут был в самый раз! Да любой строитель станет боготворить подобного нанимателя, но не об этом. Хотя, со мной всегда так – в нужные моменты нужные мысли не лезут в голову.

Так вот, коридорчик… Там явно кто-то был. И явно не один.

POV Алекс

- Ты должен ждать, - конечно, должен. А ещё я должен быть твоими глазами и ушами. А ещё я должен быть полностью твоим, принадлежать лишь тебе. Меня это бесит, но поделать я ничего не могу. Каждый новый день я узнаю всё заново. Каждую ночь забываю прошедшее. Я не испытываю никаких чувств, но знаю, что ненавидел бы тебя. Как такое возможно? Иногда мне кажется, что я схожу с ума. Скорее всего, уже сошёл. – Ждать, когда здесь появится девчонка.

- Какая девчонка? – мало ли, кто тут шляется.

- Особая. Ты сразу её узнаешь. Или она тебя, не важно. Главное, помни, что ты должен привести её ко мне, понял? – как будто у меня есть выбор.

- Да.

- Вот и молодец, а теперь иди, - и куда, интересно? Ей-то пофиг. Ладно, пойду, посплю что ли – по крайней мере, не надо будет на интерьер любоваться, да и острых ощущений прибавится!

POV Аллисия

Мило, ничего не скажешь. Я, что персона нон грата? Или они ждут кого-то другого? Всё может быть, но осторожность не повредит, это точно. Ждать, пока «голубки» разойдутся не долго, но следить за ними неудобно. Крадусь дальше, не знаю куда, просто крадусь и всё – в конце концов, эта дамочка всё равно ушла в другом направлении…

В результате я попала в какую-то комнату. Судя по всему, здесь кто-то живёт, раз этот «кто-то» дрыхнет на неком подобии кровати.

Не могу сдержаться и подхожу поближе. Я не боюсь, что сейчас откроются эти глаза, и он меня схватит. Не знаю, просто… не могу бояться, не хочу.  
>Он… это он. Я не могу бояться того, с кем играла в «догони меня кинжал». Не могу опасаться того, кто помогал мне просто так, сидел в библиотеке над книгами просто за компанию. Не могу с подозрением смотреть на того, кто так доверчиво смотрел на меня.<p>

Я вижу, что у него кошмар и невольно глажу его по щеке, шепча, что всё хорошо.

Я помню, раньше это помогало.

Так трудно понять. Это же он, просто… у него нет воли выбирать свою судьбу. Невольно осекаюсь – а есть ли такая воля у меня? Пророчества сбывались всегда, кто я такая, чтобы побороть судьбу? Кто? Правильный ответ – никто. Но… если я сдамся, погибнут все. И мама, и папа, и Каллены, и Нокты, и Милли, и Авидий и… Алекс. Невольно осекаюсь – как же так? Почему он, стоя в списке дорогих мне людей последним умудряется быть главным, первым. Не понимаю.

Что же делать? Мама всегда говорила, что если плана нет, надо положиться на интуицию – иногда заведомый проигрыш ведёт к победе. А что, если… Нет, это сумасшествие, но выбора особого у меня нет.

POV Алекс

Я не люблю спать. Стоит закрыть глаза и появляется это чувство – удушающее, ударяющее сразу везде, заставляющее сжиматься, а сердце биться быстрее. Биться так, будто я пробежал несколько километров. И темнота. К ней невозможно привыкнуть. Её невозможно забыть. Я тону в ней, не могу двинуть даже пальцем. Губы не слушаются, хочется кричать, но не получается прошептать даже помогите.

Неожиданно, совсем не по сценарию, я ощущаю кого-то светлого рядом. Да, совсем рядом, но в недосягаемости.

Так странно. Это существо мне помогает – дышать становится легче, я чувствую, что могу проснуться, просто взять и открыть глаза, но что-то подсказывает, что волшебство закончится, начнётся реальность.

- Алекс… - тихий шёпот заставляет всё же открыть глаза. Это ведь _тот_ голос – голос той девушки, которую мне велено поймать. Откуда я это знаю? Без понятия, я просто знаю.

POV Аллисия

Закусить губу почти до крови, чтобы не ляпнуть что-нибудь ещё. А он всё же проснулся. И тут же отскочил от меня, шёпотом пробормотав:

- Ты… - глаза забегали, как будто он пытается что-то найти, вот только что? А потом совсем неожиданная фраза, по крайней мере, для меня. – Ты должна уйти.

И, кажется, будто ничего не изменилось – всё по-старому: Алекс знает всё лучше всех и его советы единственно правильны, но в данном случае он прав – всё, как всегда.

- Нет, - я не могу, как ты не понимаешь? Да и какой в этом смысл – это же судьба.

- Уходи, мне велено тебя привести к… _ней_… - будто через силу, будто с отвращением, но и с чуть заметным благоговением.

- Нет, - всё тот же ответ. На всякий случай помотаю головой из стороны в сторону, чтобы было понятней. – Нет…

POV Алекс

- Нет…

И как можно быть такой дурой? Не знаю, но мне кажется, что тут не всё так складно, что это иллюзия.

- Убирайся отсюда, - сам не знаю, почему мне так хочется ей помочь. Сам не знаю, почему не могу допустить, чтобы она попала к _ней_. А она так странно себя ведёт. И я не могу понять мотивов…

Опускаю голову – думай, думай, что ты можешь сделать? И почему так важно спасти её? Думай…

А она не сидит, сложа руки – нежное прикосновение к щеке заставляет вздрогнуть. Мягко, но твёрдо поднимает мою голову, чтобы я смотрел ей в глаза.

- Должен отвести – отведи, - такой уверенный голос, такая решимость в глазах. Решимость и обречённость. Она не сдалась, но её задумка не может кончиться хорошо. Просто не может – я это знаю. Но сопротивляться этому взгляду я не могу, как не могу сопротивляться Тьме…

- Хорошо, как хочешь…

POV Аллисия

- Я… привёл девушку… - с силой ставит меня на колени, по крайней мере, пытается поставить – я не собираюсь ни перед кем кланяться и упрямо смотрю ей в глаза. Такие холодные, такие глубокие и вязкие, что в них можно утонуть, но я не собираюсь этого делать – я слишком упряма для подобного.

- Поклонись мне, Странница, - мягкий приказ, такой надменный голос – она привыкла к беспрекословному подчинению. Что ж, пусть получит то, чего хочет…

- Да пошла ты… - глядя прямо в глаза, упрямо выпрямляясь, как бы Алекс не пытался поставить меня на колени. У него… у неё ничего не выйдет.

- Поклонись и останешься жива, - нетерпеливые нотки – я её раздражаю.

- Иди ты… - да, это будет весело.

POV Тьма

- Иди ты… - какие выражения, она скорее моя, чем их, но такой огонь в глазах, она так и лучится этим отвратительным светом. Пока ещё едва заметным, ненавязчивым, но с каждым днём она сияет всё больше. Дочь Повелительницы Звёзд – Звезда. Ирония, не находите? А ведь она об этом даже не знает… Ну, так даже лучше. Ещё три дня и ей конец. Не только ей – всему миру. Почему три? Ну, как же? Бог же любит троицу, правильно? Вот пусть и получит…

- В темницу её, - и победный огонёк в глазах. Думаешь, победила? Видимо, ты плохо училась, раз не знаешь прописных истин – можно выиграть битву, но проиграть войну, а троянский конь – не просто лошадка. Ты это поймёшь… но будет уже поздно. Ведь мой план работает, как нужно мне.

POV Аллисия

- Ты безрассудна до бесконечности… - недовольное бурчание Алекса разбавляет ту тишину, в которой мы идём.

- Эй, Ал, прекрати… - внезапно он замер. Как будто его огрели чем-то тяжёлым по голове.

- Как ты меня назвала? – такой поражённый голос, я, что сообщила ему, что Тьма – его мама?

- Ал… а что? – запоздало понимаю, что, раз он не узнал меня раньше, то и имени своего может не помнить.

- Ничего, - пытаюсь выкрутиться, чтобы заглянуть ему в глаза, но эта козявка отводит взгляд – безобразие какое-то!

- Слушай, а как тебя зовут? – осторожный такой вопрос – мало ли, как отреагирует…

Лязг решётки не может заглушить его ответа.

- Никак, - пол моей темницы довольно жёсткий – зачем так кидать – больно же! А дальше… я никогда не видела, что можно так запечатывать решетки, да и вообще вещи всякие…

- Попробуешь сбежать – сгоришь, - безразличный голос и разворот. Ему не нужен мой ответ… как всегда.

Здесь холодно. Я, ёжась, притягиваю колени к груди – теперь я могу только ждать…

Вдруг я ошиблась? Тогда весь мир погибнет. Но другого плана у меня нет, а так хоть попытаюсь…

POV Алекс

Ничего не понимаю. Еле добираюсь до своей комнаты и падаю на импровизированную кровать, закрывая лицо руками.

Что же со мной происходит? Эта девчонка будит во мне что-то, чего быть не может. Она приводит меня в полнейшее смятение. Я не могу понять, как вести себя.

Руки дрожат – это не есть хорошо. Нервный смешок звучит как-то горьковато. Её ведь всё равно убьют, так чего париться? Зачем переживать?

- Нет… - не могу допустить её смерти. Просто не могу. По всему телу проходит дрожь – я почти боюсь. Не за себя, а за неё! Это пугает. Это настораживает. Это радует. Что же ты со мной сделала, девочка?


	37. Глава 13

**Случайности не случайны…****受**

POV Аллисия

Почти два дня всё тихо – никто меня не трогает, не приходит посмотреть, как я. Даже странно, но это ведь Тьма, так? Да, тут темно. Даже свет у факелов какой-то… не такой, как надо. Тут нет часов, но я знаю, сколько прошло времени. Не навскидку, просто знаю.

- Эй, как ты тут? – в начале третьего дня у меня появляется посетитель – Алекс, виновато шаркая ножкой, заходит в темницу, садится напротив.

- Да вроде жива, а что? – весёлость голоса, весёлость души… Почему мне так весело? Не знаю, но мне это нравится – не люблю грустить.

- Нет, ничего, - отводит взгляд, к чему бы это?

- Может, тогда скажешь, сколько мне ещё тут сидеть без дела? – любопытство не порок, правда же? Тогда почему выглядит так, будто его чем-то ударили?

POV Алекс

Я волнуюсь за неё. Она такая знакомая, но такая чужая. Она соткана из противоречий, я не могу её понять. А этот вопрос… я не могу сказать, что её принесут в жертву завтра. Просто не могу.

- Я не знаю, - отвожу взгляд, но это её не обманывает. Она протягивает руку и снова, как тогда, поднимает мою голову, невольно притягивая меня поближе.

- Скажи мне правду, - такой серьёзный голос. Она просит, не требует, но любое требование лишь просьба по сравнению с этим.

- Зав… завтра всё закончится, - слова срываются с языка раньше, чем успеваю остановиться. Её глаза завораживают. Невольно подаюсь вперёд чуть больше. Я уже не владею собой. Я лишь кукла, а кукловод – она, её глаза, голос, улыбка… я полностью подчиняюсь ей, сдаваясь в плен этой бесконечно загадочной, странной девушке. Она замирает, будто видит что-то, чего не должна.

POV Аллисия

- Зав… завтра всё закончится, - так тихо, но так громко. Его глаза стали темнее обычного – я помню, какими они были раньше. Так вот, теперь они другие.

Он подаётся чуть вперёд, будто не осознавая этого, будто во сне. Сердце почему-то ускоряет темп. А потом замирает в груди. Я сама замираю – эти глаза… нет, не завораживают, не изменяются. Просто в них пробегает яркая искорка.

У его хозяйки глаза бездонны, но я теряюсь в этих непонимающих глазках.

Кажется, что я не принадлежу себе, как и он не может сдвинуться с места.

Вот я вижу некую решимость – чтобы он не решил, это далось ему нелегко. Одна секунда может решить всё – никогда раньше этого не замечала, но это так.

Ведь Алексу потребовалась всего секунда, чтобы преодолеть расстояние между нами и нежно коснуться моих губ.

Так странно – кажется, что я лечу. Кажется, что я растворилась. Это всего лишь прикосновение, но оно что-то пробудило в душе. В сердце.

Секунда может решить всё… Проходит ещё одна и Алекс вскакивает и поспешно убегает. А я сижу с лёгкой улыбкой на губах.

Я ещё не поняла, что произошло, а, когда пойму, мне будет всё равно. Сердце громко стучит в груди.

Может, у нас ещё получится выжить?

POV Алекс

Я облокотился на стену и прикрыл глаза. Какого чёрта тут происходит? Почему в груди разгорается пожар? Почему я не могу связно думать, а мысли возвращаются к этому небольшому происшествию?

Почему я так счастлив, это ведь был поцелуй – ненавижу их. Даже не поцелуй – простое прикосновение. Но оно заставило меня сбежать, даже не закончив разговор.

Невольно дотрагиваюсь до слегка приоткрытых губ.

- Аллис… - имя. Её имя. Откуда я это знаю? Ни малейшего понятия, но, разве, это так важно? Думаю, нет. Сердце гулко стучит в груди, стук отдаётся в висках. Невольно улыбаюсь, что же ты со мной делаешь, Аллис?

Лёгкий смех – почему кажется, что мир стал ярче? Всего лишь прикосновение, а я уже сошёл с ума, потерял нить, связывающую с реальностью.

- Аллис…

POV Аллисия

Говорят, что поцелуй способен разбудить спящую красавицу, что с поцелуем рушатся все заклятья, что он возвращает к жизни, но, почему никто не говорит, что поцелуй сводит с ума, вселяет надежду, заставляет улыбаться? Почему об этом молчат? Почему молчат о том, что мир начинает играть новыми красками? Молчат о том, что сердце после поцелуя ещё долго бьётся, как сумасшедшее.

Это ведь намного важнее, так почему же об этом молчат?

Да, кстати, а почему я это чувствую? Ведь Алекс – всего лишь друг. Ни больше, ни меньше. Хороший друг, может быть, лучший, но никак не человек, способный разбудить во мне такие чувства, ощущения.

Раньше, ещё до всего этого, до того, как я познакомилась с Алексом, я встречалась со многими парнями. С некоторыми целовалась и отнюдь не так невинно, но никогда подобного не чувствовала. Не чувствовала, что лечу, не сидела с такой дебильной улыбкой на лице.

Так что же со мной происходит? Просто скажите, что, мне ведь больше ничего не интересно.

POV Тьма

И почему эта девчонка так жаждет разрушить мои планы? У неё всё равно ничего не получится. Совсем скоро – меньше, чем через сутки, она станет последним кусочком моего пазла и тогда уже никто ничего не изменит. Эта звёздочка станет прекрасной чёрной дырой – думаете, чёрные дыры – это умершие звёзды? В каком-то смысле так и есть – это звёзды, которые напитались моей силой. Их сотни и отнюдь не все испортила я – многие это сделали сами.

Но эту звёздочку я с удовольствием испорчу сам. И на этот раз мне ничто не помешает. Ничто и никто. Мне даже помогут, не правда ли, Алекс? Ты такой милый, когда подчиняешься. Предательство не окупается, но ты этого пока не понял. Всего один мой поцелуй, и ты сможешь уничтожить её сам, своими руками. А я с удовольствием на это посмотрю. Ведь так просто уничтожить звезду…

- Алекс, зайди ко мне, - совсем не громко, но я знаю, что он услышит. Он услышит меня, даже если будет находиться на другом полюсе.


	38. Глава 14

**Свет яркий исчезнет из мира…****内**

POV Алекс

- Вы звали? – чуть кланяюсь. Что ещё можно сделать, чтобы скрыть свои чувства, которых быть не должно?

- Думаю, тебе не помешает получить ещё часть моих сил, - голос так и сочится ядом. Становится страшно. Так страшно ещё никогда не было – может, потому что не было чувств? – Что же ты? Иди сюда?

Ноги не слушаются, снова ощущаю себя марионеткой, только теперь кукловод - Она. Подхожу к ней, но не могу согласиться. Всё внутри вопит о том, что надо бежать отсюда, бежать так быстро, как только можно. Но я стою и не шевелюсь.

- Ну же, ещё один раз, что изменится? Ты даже виноват не будешь. Это всё я… - её голос гипнотизирует. Не могу пошевелиться без приказа. – Давай же. Чем скорее начнёшь, тем скорее закончишь, ведь так? – а вот и приказ. Наклоняюсь ниже, ощущаю жар ада под губами. Этот поцелуй – не просто перекачка сил. Что-то здесь не так, но понять ничего не могу. Так странно и почему-то больно – сердце болит. Но это ненадолго – она будто вытягивает из меня что-то, что давно должна была уничтожить – душу.

Теперь действительно ощущаю себя марионеткой. Только теперь Ей не надо ничего говорить – одна мысль и я уже всё сделал. Ненавижу себя ещё секунды три, а потом пропадает и ненависть. Снова чистый лист. Кто я? Что я? Где я? Вечные вопросы, на которые у меня нет ответа.

POV Аллисия

И снова это ощущение слабости. Не могу дышать, голова раскалывается. Как тогда, всё совсем, как тогда.

Всё передёрнуто алой дымкой. Вижу зал, тот, в котором сидит эта. Вижу Её и… Алекса.

Ещё пара минут, и он подходит к ней и… слишком больно, но от этого не спрятаться.

Хочется кричать, но не от того, что я видела, а от боли в сердце. Откуда она взялась? Почему? Не знаю, да и знать не хочу. Чёрт, как же больно. Внезапно всё исчезает, боль пропадает, но легче не становится, только хуже. Слёзы? Нет, их нет. Только какая-то пустота и холод. Я никогда не думала, что сердце может мёрзнуть, но оно мёрзнет, замерзает. Нет, нельзя. Да плевать на всё, я не позволю себе замёрзнуть, пусть она подавится – я не собираюсь сдаваться.

Бороться не получается, но я никогда не понимала слов «нет, не получится, невозможно, нельзя». Никогда не понимала и сейчас не пойму. Ни за что.

POV Алекс

Подхожу к темнице. На полу сидит девушка. Такая хрупкая, но внутри есть стержень, очень прочный, стальной. Её будет непросто сломать, но госпожа сломает, она может всё. И совсем скоро её план заработает.

Открываю дверь, хватаю девушку за плечо. Она не сопротивляется, вообще на меня не смотрит. Несколько странно, но мне надо не думать, а действовать, пока госпожа не разозлилась.

Почти тащу её на себе – эта чертовка так ушла в себя, что ничего не воспринимает. Со вздохом поднимаю её на руки – так реально будет быстрее. Но почему-то замедляюсь сам.

Ничего не понимаю, но понимать мне не надо - надо шевелиться. У дверей ставлю девчонку на ноги. Вздох, полный сожаления, потери. Вот только потери чего? Мотаю головой – это не важно. Важно только задание, а задание – привести девчонку к госпоже.

Втаскиваю её в зал.

- Госпожа, как вы и просили… - не успеваю договорить. Госпожа меня перебивает.

- Свяжи её и прикуй к алтарю, - почему-то сомневаюсь долю секунды, но и этого достаточно, чтобы разозлить госпожу. – Живее!

Выполняю то, что от меня требуется, но живее не получается – девчонка будто ожила – нет, не вырывается, не помогает. Просто смотрит, будто чего-то ждёт.

- Чудно…

POV Аллисия

- Чудно, а теперь возьми кинжал и сделай так, чтобы он оказался у неё в сердце. Моя сила перейдёт к ней, - чего? Да пошли вы все! Знаю, что связана, но я этого не хочу – да чёрта с два вы меня заставите! Может, я много не знаю, но одно мне известно – сила должна быть принята добровольно.

**Flashback**

_Авидий смотрит на нас с умным видом, но ничего не говорит. Даже странно – обычно он не замолкает ни на секунду, а сейчас… Проходит ещё минут пять и вот, наконец-то, он устраивается поудобней и начинает урок - то бишь свою лекционную речь._

_- Сегодня мы вами разберём передачу силы, - спокойный, размеренный, убаюкивающий голос Авидия может вогнать в дрёму, но не меня, это точно. Ведь то, что он рассказывает – очень интересно. _

_- То есть, как передачу? – ну, не прошло и года – Алекс вечно что-то спрашивает. Через каждые два предложения слышатся его «Что?», «Куда», «Зачем?», «Почему?», «Насколько?»…_

_- Видишь ли, Алекс, сила, её ещё называют магической, может быть передана от одного человека к другому. Но способ её передачи несколько проблематичен. Один из способов, - мне это уже не нравится. Авидий всегда заставляет нас пробовать то, что мы проходим…_

_- А почему? А какое количество силы передаётся? – опять влез. Ну, кто бы сомневался!_

_- Ну, - Авидий почесал усы – его вариация затылка. Что-то мне не нравится подобные процедуры, ох, не нравятся! – Сила при передаче не измерялась никогда, а проблемы… сила передаётся только одному человеку сразу, если передатчик один. Сила может быть переда только лишь с обоюдного согласия и… _

_- И? – ставлю свои кинжалы против этого листа бумаги, что Нокт, как обычно, всё прослушал, но посчитал своим долгом перебить учителя._

_- И передаётся с помощью магических инструментов или поцелуя._

_- Поцелуя? – вот теперь уже мы оба заинтересованы – мы обычно проходим на практике всё, что изучаем, но это… это уже слишком! Да, первую часть мы прослушали – вторая намного актуальнее. Нет, вы только подумайте – инструменты или поцелуй, а? Я за инструменты._

_- Да, поцелуя, но не забывайте про инст…_

_- Но почему именно поцелуй? – никак не угомонится. Сегодня же удушу подушкой!_

_- А почему бы и нет? – спокойный смех Авидия ничего хорошего не предвещает. - Ведь с помощью поцелуя можно снять проклятье, поработить, освободить. С помощью простого поцелуя можно изменить ход истории... Ну, сейчас, я думаю, будет практ… _

_- Ни за что! – я поднялась на ноги и, уперевшись руками в стол, начала возражать. – Я не буду целоваться с этим! _

_- Думаешь, я буду? – Алекс тоже поднялся. Теперь стоим и сверлим друг друга взглядом. Нет, я всё понимаю, но… целовать Алекса? Это уже слишком! Он мой друг, а не… не парень! И… да ни в жизнь!_

_Авидий качает головой, что-то бормочет. Не разобрать, что._

_- Хорошо, тогда, перейдём к инструментальному способу – он несколько сложнее, - мы с Алексом медленно опускаемся обратно, но продолжаем напряжённо сверлить друг друга взглядами._

_- Нам потребуется кинжал – не простой, специально подготовленный, из стали с заклинательным узором. Этим кинжалом необходимо проникнуть внутрь объекта передачи и…_

_- Знаете, а давайте применим этот способ на практике, только Алекс будет передатчиком, - перед глазами великолепная картина. Что поделать? В последние дни Нокт меня достал. Нет, не так – он будто поставил себе цель, довести меня до последней инстанции ярости._

_- Не думаю, что этот способ мы будем применять на практике, - да, Авидий всегда умеет испоганить настроение…_

**And****Flashback**

- Да пошла ты… – пощёчина. Хм… неплохо, неплохо. Твоя марионетка работает, как часы, но меня это вряд ли остановит. – Куда подальше!

Ещё одна пощёчина – ничего оригинального.

- Давай, начинай, она не будет сопротивляться, - чего-чего? А ты не размечталась, дрянь?

Марионетка наклоняется надо мной. Становится страшно, по-настоящему. Я ведь чувствую, что здесь не всё чисто.

Этот взгляд. Неприятное ощущение становится болью – это ведь не марионетка, Алекс. Я не могу его ненавидеть, просто не могу. Не могу злиться – он же не виноват…

Хотя, так даже лучше – что я вообще могла изменить?

POV Алекс

Наклоняюсь ниже. В глазах девчонки что-то изменилось. Что-то исчезло, пропало. Что-то очень важное. Чувствую страх. Хочется вернуть это что-то и поскорее, но у меня ведь есть задание…

Набираю в лёгкие побольше воздуха, заношу кинжал. На счёт три, да? Раз, два…

Госпоже надоело ждать – руки опускаются сами. Всё происходящее для меня, как в тумане. Слышу чей-то крик – наверное, кричит девчонка. Ну, ещё бы, я ведь вонзил ей кинжал в сердце. Почему так противно? Даже не противно, отвратительно.

Сосредотачиваюсь на самом важном, на приказе. Передать силы. Ей. Сейчас.

Руки дрожат, дыхание сбивается – я действительно не хочу этого делать, но не могу ослушаться.

- Ну, живее, - я извиняюсь глазами, хотя и не думаю, что она понимает меня, открываю свои «закрома». Сила, тёмная, беспощадная накинулась на её свет, стала его тушить. Больно, не понимаю почему, но больно. Я не хочу, чтобы она потухла, но нарушить приказ тоже не могу.

POV Тьма

Всё идёт точно так, как я запланировала. Его предательство открыло трещину, через которую проникнет моя сила, звезда не может противиться ему. Моя сила напитает на её сердце, превратит свет в тьму, а она воспарит в небеса и станет чёрной дырой, обращающей свет в мрак, день - в ночь, душу - в пепел…

И ничего она сделать не сможет. Не только она – он тоже. Ведь предательство не окупается, пусть даже самое ничтожное…

POV Аллисия

Мне страшно, очень страшно, но я не могу ничего поделать – это ведь Алекс…

Наклоняется, глубоко вздыхает, будто считает. Как тогда, когда учился кидать кинжалы – на счёт три. Может, он и не помнит, но помню я – такой же, как тогда, немного нерешительный, желающий оттянуть момент самого броска…

А, может быть, мой план всё же сработает? Не знаю, всё возможно, не так ли?

Но у Гадины, похоже, другие планы – руки резко опускаются, а я кричу. Чертовски больно, не только из-за кинжала.

Что-то тёмное проникает в сердце, разрывает душу. Не получается сопротивляться. Перед глазами пелена слёз, но я их закрываю. В душе борются огонь и лёд. Лёд побеждает, сковывает, я ничего не могу с этим поделать. Хочу, но не могу. Это намного сильнее меня, не только меня, вообще всего.

POV Тьма

А девчонка сильная – намного сильнее, чем я думала. Она борется уже довольно долго, но сама понимает, что проиграла. Ай-яй-яй, как ты нехорошо поступаешь, Тьма, тебя надо наказать! Стоп, ты же сто лет просидела в темнице! Ну, ты и так уже наказана, можешь продолжать!

POV Алекс

Кажется, я начинаю превращаться в статую - дышать не получается, даже сердце бьётся медленнее.

Кислорода не хватает. И не только кислорода – не хватает чего-то большего. Или кого-то. Возможно, того, кого я забыл…

Она открывает глаза, смотрит прямо в душу. Сопротивляться взгляду не получается вообще – я чувствую, как откуда-то из глубины вырывается имя, кажется, сейчас это самое важное.

- Аллис… - руки мелко дрожат, но вытянуть кинжал получается. Надеюсь, я не причинил ей слишком много боли. Хотя… кого я обманываю?

Сердце забилось быстрее, а потом замерло, словно кто-то вытащил батарейку. Не могу ничего поделать – сознание становится мутным. Невольно отшатнувшись от девушки, прислоняюсь спиной к алтарю, съезжаю вниз, на пол, сил хватает только на то, чтобы выпустить кинжал из рук.

POV Аллисия

Лёд побеждает огонь, я замерзаю, где-то глубоко внутри образуется пустота. Чёрная, бездонная пропасть, в которой тонет всё и вся. Я ничего не могу с этим поделать, ничего. Внезапная волна боли заставляет сосредоточиться на том, что происходит в мире. Вау! Алекс, наконец, додумался, что кинжал не подходит к цвету кофты! Он смотрит прямо в глаза – клад ищет, что ли? Может, нашёл, не знаю, но Нокт шепчет одно слово – имя. Моё имя.

- Аллис… - и сердце на миг замирает. Даже странно – его проткнули кинжалом, а оно всё ещё бьётся. Был бы тут прадедушка Карлайл – решил бы, что мир свихнулся. Но сейчас меня больше волнует, что сердце, будто отзывается, но уже слишком поздно – я уже изменилась, во мне нет ни света, ни тепла. Теперь я могу лишь уничтожать всё, что любила раньше.


	39. Глава 15

**Изменяя судьбу…****組**

POV Аллисия

Теперь я могу лишь уничтожать всё, что любила раньше. Алекс медленно отходит и почти падает на пол у алтаря. Страх. Я чувствую страх за него. А ещё я чувствую надежду на то, что всё образуется. И… ещё одно чувство. Щемящее, бесконечно неправильное, но такое тёплое, родное.

Вдох – рушатся границы. Выдох – тает лёд. Вдох – разгорается пламя. Выдох – я свободна.

Тьму, пустоту внутри заменяет яркий свет. Я не знаю, откуда он взялся. Пока в голове не пролетает нечто давно забытое, нечто из детства – мамина песня, последняя строчка.

_- Он… Она всего ценней…_ - нежный мамин голос пропадает, но теперь я помню, что было дальше. – Что любви дороже?

POV Тьма

- Что любви дороже? – что-что? Шарики за ролики заехали? Причём тут это? Я вижу, что она стала моей – тёмной, пустой, пугающей, так, причём тут это?

- Что ты сказала? – зло бросить, прежде чем присмотреться. А ведь я уже видела этот взгляд раньше. Видела, вот только где?

POV Аллисия

- Что ты сказала? – оборачиваюсь на голос. Я вижу женщину лет сорока, сидящую на троне. Я никогда её раньше не видела, только глаза знакомы – и это Тьма? Я думала, будет что-то более эпическое…

Я знаю, что мне надо сделать. Знаю, чувствую.

Сосредоточившись, понимаю, что моя роль в этой истории не самая важная, но мне выпал шанс закончить этот спектакль. Слышу звук лопнувшей верёвки – ах, да, как я могла забыть, что связана? Но, какая теперь разница?

Я никогда не любила высоту, а теперь чувствую, что поднимаюсь ввысь. Намного выше, чем летают самолёты, намного дальше, чем ракеты. Я лечу к звёздам, чувствую, что сияю всё ярче. Стук в груди становится громче – никогда больше не поверю словам Карлайла про то, что сердце – очень хрупкое. Невольно закрываю глаза, чтобы открыть их уже через секунду. За секунду может измениться всё – какая-то мелодия проносится в голове всего за секунду. Открыв глаза, я понимаю, что нужно сделать. Я снова в этом странном зале, но теперь я диктую правила.

**Flashback**

_Уже поздно, хотя, скорее рано, ведь скоро рассвет. А я всё сижу в библиотеке и листаю книги. Я ищу что-то интересное, но, пока, не нахожу ничего. _

_Со вздохом беру очередную книгу. Она такая древняя – страницы не просто пожелтели, они стали почти коричневыми. Текст тоже выцвел, но яркий контраст с фоном позволяет видеть написанное._

_Чтение постепенно захватывает, но, опять же, я просто листаю книгу, вырывая текст кусками._

_«Вселенная огромна. Ей нет конца и нет начала, но она не занимает и миллиметра пространства. _

_Сама по себе она была нейтральна, но, как только появились звёзды – посланники Света, Вселенная стала темнеть, становясь посланницей Мрака. Всё в мире находится в равновесии. Если Тьма становится сильнее, её побеждает Свет, если наоборот, Свет начинает вести, Тьма сбивает с него спесь. Это круг без начала и конца. Свет никогда не победит Тьму. Тьма никогда не обыграет Свет…»_

_«Когда-то давно, когда мир только создавался, был только Свет. Не было ночи, все цвета были ярки, не было тени – оборотной стороны сущего. Пока не случилось страшное – предательство, пусть даже мелкое, незначительное, не окупается никогда._

_Тогда-то и появилась Первая Тьма. В ней было заложено всё зло, что когда-либо появится в мире. К счастью, её удалось заточить почти сразу, но мир уже познал её плоды – смертные грехи появились не на пустом месте…»_

_Всё это походило скорее на чей-то дневник, чем на обычную книгу. И писал этот дневник кто-то, кто был мне хорошо знаком… Да, согласна, это бред и мне пора лечится! _

_Но, вот ещё один отрывок, привлёкший моё внимание. Так странно – кажется, будто его я и искала. Ещё один ночной бред!_

_«Звёзды… такие прекрасные, ни с чем не сравнимые. Они такие живые, хоть никто в это не верит. Почти никто. _

_Почти все считают, что звёзды – сгустки газа, в которых произошли термоядерные реакции._

_Да, отчасти это так, но лишь отчасти. Ведь газ – это то, из чего они состоят, но никак не то, чем являются. Звёзды – живые существа, многие из них родились здесь, на Земле, многие на ней же и остались, но некоторые, те, что дотянулись до своей сути, познали истинную силу – силу Света, не могут оставаться здесь, ведь их свет слишком ярок…»_

**And****Flashback**

POV Алекс

Слабость медленно проходит, но это ничего не меняет – сделать я всё равно ничего не смогу.

Совсем рядом проносится яркий свет. Он улетает куда-то вверх, но совсем скоро возвращается. Свет превращается в девушку. Она закрывает глаза и во все стороны от неё начинают лететь маленькие лучики света. Один подлетает ко мне, проникает внутрь. Чувствую жар. Будто горю, но не сгораю.

Внезапная вспышка перед глазами напоминает мне обо всём, что забыл. Невольно вздрагиваю.

Вижу Аллис, только это не она. Это прекрасная звезда – не знаю, с чего я это решил…

От девушки исходят лучи света, они летят к странной женщине на троне, облепляя её со всех сторон. Часть лучей превращается в дверь. Когда женщина теряет возможность свободно двигаться, дверь открывается. За ней виднеются какие-то вулканические кратеры. Отдельно выделяется трещина между скалами, больше похожая на тюрьму. Женщину сталкивают в дверь, она падает в трещину, а лучи, освобождая её, замирают на входе, превращаясь в литую решётку. Дверь закрывается, а лучики рассеиваются в воздухе.

Я мог бы остановить её, мог бы помочь, но что-то говорило мне этого не делать. Что-то, что я послушал.

POV Аллисия

Я открыла глаза и посмотрела на руки. Они светились так ярко. Слишком ярко. Так не должно быть, но я слишком близко подошла к своей сути, пытаясь остановить Тьму. Я слишком сильно потянула на себя одеяло – я терялась, становилась всё ярче. Становилась звездой.

Алекс смотрел на меня так, будто видел впервые. Хотя, почему будто? Такую меня он действительно раньше не видел.

POV Алекс

Я нерешительно подошёл к этой прекрасной девушке и нерешительно прошептал.

- Аллис? – она поражённо посмотрела на меня – раньше её взгляд был другим. Кажется, я многое пропустил. Господи, что же я наделал?

- Аллис… - столько всего надо сказать, а слова не идут. На лице Кэт, появилась грустная улыбка. Прощальный привет. Она прощалась, но… почему?

Свет становился всё ярче. Ещё несколько минут, и она исчезнет совсем. Протягиваю руку в каком-то глупом желании удержать, не отпустить, но опаздываю – Блэк исчезает за секунду до того, как я успеваю коснуться её руки.

- Аллис! - с горечью говорю, ощущая боль потери. – Аллис…


	40. Глава 16  Эпилог

**А кто сказал, что чудес не бывает?****織**

Выхожу из этих руин – и что мне теперь делать? Не знаю, может, попутешествовать по миру? Вот только смысла нет – кто же будет устраивать мне райскую жизнь? Кто же будет обижаться за то, что я называю её Кэт? Кто же будет смотреть на меня, как на интересный зоологический вид жука-навозника? Опускаю глаза, сердце больно бьётся о рёбра. Правильно говорят, что мы не ценим то, что имеем. Иначе, почему я был так слеп? Не замечал, как она мне дорога?

Тяжёлый вздох замирает в горле – недалеко, всего в нескольких метрах от меня мерцает какой-то светлый кокон. Постепенно он рассеивается, оставляя лишь девушку.

Длинные светло-русые волосы, свободно спадающие по плечам. Смуглая кожа, какая-то татуировка на плече… Красивые золотистые глаза, в которых сейчас сквозило непонимание. Светло-голубая туника, джинсы, платформа… Одежда изменилась, но это она.

Подбежав поближе, понял, что сделал это как раз вовремя – ноги её не держали, и она упала бы, не подхвати я её.

- Аллис… - такой потерянной я Блэк никогда не видел. То, что она сказала дальше, меня сильно озадачило.

- Откуда ты знаешь моё имя? Мы знакомы? Ты знаешь, кто я? – мягкая улыбка появилась на лице. Амнезия? Это поправимо. Всё поправимо, ведь она рядом. И больше никуда не денется. Не отпущу. Никогда.

Я не знал, что мне предстоит заново узнать Аллис, научить её почти всему, что она умела. Я не знал, что её сознание похоже на кристально чистое стёклышко. Не знал, что она станет вести себя, как маленькая. Не знал, что придётся заново узнавать её, приручать… Что мне предстоит заново подружиться с этой бестией…

Я даже не подозревал об этом, сейчас меня волновала только звёздочка в моих руках.


	41. Расправь крылья Часть 3

**Название:** _**Расправь крылья 3: С Чистого листа**_

**Автор:** _**Даф**_  
><strong>Бета:<strong> _** Я сама себе бета!**_  
><strong>Рейтинг:<strong> _**PG-14**_  
><strong>Пейринг:<strong> _**Аллисия/Алекс**___  
><strong>Жанр:<strong> _**AU, **__**Romance, POV, Drama, Humor**_  
><strong>Дисклеймер:<strong> _**Герои Саги принадлежат Стефании Майер, мне – только этот фанфик**_

**Статус:** _в процессе_  
><strong>Саммари: <strong>_**Аллис вернулась, но не помнит ничего, кроме своего имени. У Алекса есть два месяца, чтобы напомнить ей всё, ведь потом их ждёт самый страшный экзамен – встреча с родителями!**_

**Размещение:** _**только с **__**моего**__** разрешения**_

**От автора: **этот фанф – продолжение «Нового Пророчества».

Вот ссылка на первую часть:

Вот ссылка на вторую часть:

Пролог

- Аллис, иди сюда! – в отчаянье кричу на весь лес. Господи, когда же ты услышишь мои молитвы, и я смогу отвернуться от этого чертёнка не опасаясь её исчезновения? Наверное, никогда, учитывая то, с каким постоянством она убегает. Если это моё наказание – я уже перевыполнил план. Начинаю злиться – да сколько же можно! – Аллис, НЕМЕДЛЕННО иди сюда!

Вы думаете, я сошёл с ума? Вероятнее всего вы правы. Кто ещё в здравом рассудке станет мотаться по лесу за восемнадцатилетней девушкой с мозгами пятилетнего ребёнка и изобретательностью черта?

Слышу смех – кажется, кто-то решил меня поддразнить. Если бы ты была постарше, ну, или если бы знала, что сама учила узнавать, откуда идут звуки, ты бы так не поступила.

Ещё пара минут и я с торжеством победителя ловлю тебя за шкирку – благо, на тебе толстовка с капюшоном – всегда теперь будешь такие носить.

- Так нечестно! – ты так мило отбиваешься, будто, и правда, маленькая. И я бы умилился, правда, но мне уже надоело с тобой нянчиться. Я очень надеюсь, что ты скоро придёшь в себя, ну или повзрослеешь. Иначе я просто свяжу тебя и заткну рот кляпом. Впрочем, не думаю, что твои родители обрадуются такому раскладу. Так что, у меня есть ещё два месяца, чтобы привести тебя в норму. И я не могу не «гордиться» собой – за месяц, что прошёл с тех пор, как мы ушли от тех развалин, я смог объяснить тебе, что я друг, ведущий тебя к родителям, и ты должна меня слушаться. Ага, только ты всё равно не слушаешься. Хорошо ещё, что не называешь братиком.

Тяжело вздыхаю, а ты непонимающе смотришь – такая наивная, добрая…

Это ведь я во всём виноват. Я один, никто больше. Если бы не я… Торопливо отгоняю подобные мысли – только раскиснуть не хватало! Ты тогда совсем распустишься.

- Ты расстроен? – с удивлением спрашиваешь, хлопаешь глазами.

Щёлкаю тебя по носу и с ухмылкой говорю: - Я же просил, чтобы ты больше не убегала!

Ты надуваешься, как шарик, но сама ведь понимаешь, что не права.

- Я не обещала не сбегать.

- Ты это подразумевала! – никогда не признаешь, что не права. Кажется, у меня большие, нет, огромные, неприятности – ну, ещё бы! Сдерживать Аллисию Блэк могут только полувампирша-ангел и оборотень, причём исключительно совместно. Что же могу противопоставить им такой, как я? Настырность, пожалуй.


	42. Chapter 1

**Ах, как приятно проснуться… а, собственно, где проснуться?長**

Так странно – ты странная. Да, знаю, всё время я так говорю, но сейчас… ты такая милая, беспомощная, невинная… мне непривычно от того, что ты не орёшь на меня, не бьёшь за то, что я веду себя, как последний козёл… ты всегда была странной – я так думаю, ведь я даже не знаю тебя, как ты росла, почему стала такой… но, почему-то точно уверен, что ты всегда была, есть и будешь стран… необычной.

Вот сейчас ты тоже необычная – бездвижная, бледная, лежишь уже три дня и ни разу не пришла в сознание с тех пор, как вернулась.

Знаешь, я ведь тогда сильно испугался. Что ты пропала навсегда, что больше не вижу этих искорок счастья в глазах, когда совершаешь очередную глупость, не услышу едкой колкости в ответ на мою «невинную» шутку – пусть не совсем, но всё же она тебе не навредила, а ты сразу за ножик…

Впрочем, я испугался, что потерял и это…

А потом ты вернулась – так внезапно, вдруг… знаешь, это было… неожиданно. Да, наверное, так…я тогда был будто заморожен – вряд ли что-то реально осознавал… просто лыбился как придурок и прижимал тебя ближе – чтобы понять, чтобы поверить, почувствовать, что ты вернулась, что ты снова рядом, снова со мной…

Я… чёрт, даже не подумал о том, что буду делать дальше… мало ты меня по голове лупила, мало! Или это меня в этих развалинах таким неженкой сделали, а?

Не пойму никак, да и не это сейчас важно.

Что важно? Вашу ж Машу, а это не очевидно? У меня тут девушка валяется уже три дня без признаков сознательной жизни, а поблизости нет никого, кто мог бы помочь – да и, сомневаюсь, что не поблизости эти загадочные «помощники» есть – слишком уж щекотливая тема…

Блин, да что ж это я вам тут объясняю? Идите вы на три весёлых буковки!

Оу… так, всё, схожу с ума – пора лечиться, а то, вон, уже заговорил сам с собой… нда, а ведь это уже диал…

- Мхнмммм… - неразборчивое бормотание совсем рядом заставляет отвлечься от самокопания и вскинуть голову. Неужели?

Да, и как это я не заметил – твои веки чуть дрогнули, приподнялись, открывая твои глазки - такие любимые, родные, шоколадные глазки. Передёрнутые сонной дымкой, твои глаза не сразу привыкли к хоть и тусклому, но свету – заойкав, ты морщишься, щуришься, трёшь веки – совсем малышка, невольно улыбаюсь, заталкивая порыв обнять тебя куда подальше – боюсь удушить, сжать слишком сильно… развеять эту сказку.

Подпрыгиваешь, часто моргая, начинаешь вертеть головой – осматриваешься, разглядываешь всё вокруг. Твой взгляд не останавливается ни на чём больше десяти – да что десяти, пяти, как максимум! – секунд. Но вот осмотр закончен и ты впериваешься взглядом в меня – невольно начинаю дрожать. Ни отчего, просто так. Твой взгляд – не твой вовсе. Незнакомый, строгий, оценивающе-вздорный: ты будто решаешь казнить меня или миловать. Мне не страшно, нет – после моей _госпожи _я уже ничего не боюсь!

Но, всё же, мне не по себе от этого взгляда. Однако, ты уже сморгнула, в глазах появилось что-то… наивное? Проказливое? Что-то такое, что есть только у детей – какой-то особый огонёк, часть которого всегда у тебя была.

Так что же не так? Почему же я нервничаю?

- Привет! А ты кто? А я где? А сколько время? А что тут интересного? А что это за зелёненькое пятнышко за тобой? – запрыгала, задёргалась, будто не можешь усидеть на месте и секунды. А у меня, кажется, нервный тик начался – такая детская, вздорная, упрямая и шкодливая до безумства интонация наводит на странные мысли – вот ведь… похоже, накаркал – хотел увидеть тебя ребёнком – получи, блин, фашист, долбанную гранату!

Но, не будем заранее расстраиваться – быть может, ты просто шутишь, просто шутишь, убегая в лес одна с криком «зелёненькое!»

СТОП! ЧТО?

Подскакиваю, оборачиваюсь – и только для того, чтобы понять, что остался в гордом одиночестве – ведь ты уже сбежала…

С рыком разозлённого льва бросаюсь за тобой – ну, нет, не упущу! Маг я, в конце концов или нет? (Ну, ладно, пусть, волшебник, колдун, чародей, ведьмак… да хоть Кролик Пасхальный или кто там яйца несёт? Да не важно это!)

Ты отыскалась нескоро – петляла, как заяц, кажется, что по всему лесу. Ан, нет, не далеко ушла!

Облегчённо вздохнул, только когда поймал тебя, Ураганчик – нет, ну, надо же, укусила раза три, пока нёс к лагерю – мда, теперь понимаю, что не зря твои предки были вампирами. Надо благодарить Бога, что не прокусила ничего… кроме рук и, кажется, макушки – точнее не знаю, пока что не нашёл, но, собака, болит сильно. Чтоб тебе сто лет здоровья, Аллис!

- Ты, кажется, задавала вопросы, мелочь… - невольно вырвалось, даже не знаю, что бы ты со мной сделала раньше, но сейчас… кинула палкой и попыталась добраться до шеи – нет, я, всё же, был прав – ты не меняешься!

Фыркаешь, но послушно садишься на прежнее место – угу, только на этот раз я тебя придерживаю за руки и слежу за каждым движением.

Только сейчас заметил, какая ты хрупкая, нежная, словно редкий цветок, давно забытый в книге: кажется, что ты рассыплешься от одного, даже самого слабого, дуновения ветра. Острые коленки, длинные и тонкие ножки с маленькими ступнями… да и сама ты такая – маленькая, миниатюрная… такая слабая и беззащитная… как жесток мир! Ведь это именно ты, Аллисия Кэтрин Блэк тот самый тихий ужас метр шестидесяти трёх "см"ов в высоту и… около девяносто "см"ов в э… и снова я себя загнал в угол, поздравляю!

Но не это важно, а то, что ты – ТЫ! – не просто сильная девушка. Если дело касается рукопашной или боя с использованием холодного оружия, то тебе не стыдно уступить – ведь жизнь дорога…

Ты так беззащитна сейчас, что становится страшно, хотя, судя по всему, ты отобьёшься от кого угодно – вон, укусы какие…

Аллис, всё сидишь напротив, склонив голову немного набок – такую милую, прелестную головку с волосами ниже плеч: мягкие светлые, будто лучики солнца, локоны растрепались, собрались в какую-то невообразимую причёску, так похожую на воронье гнёздышко, но волосы не стали жёстче – ты просто е можешь быть иной. Нежные скулы, пушистые ресницы, прикрывающие мягкое золото глаз, бледные губы, все искусанные, но такие хрупкие… так похожа на идеальную, только что завершённую работу самого искусного художника в мире… ты изменилась с тех пор, как мы впервые встретились – тогда ты была совсем другой, даже внешне – была так похожа на свою мать, на Несси… а сейчас? Нет такого сходства, что было раньше.

Затаив дыхание, слежу за тем, как ты, моргнув, медленно наклоняешься ближе – ведьма, самая настоящая ведьма, которая приворожила меня, украла сердце, сковала волю и разум… хотя, нет, я ведь сам сдался в плен, едва увидел тебя – жаль не сразу это понял…

- Ты обещал рассказать, - вздыхаю, отгоняя апатию – ведь действительно же… спросила, а я промолчал – нехорошо…

- Пятнышко за мной – лес, в который ты без меня не попадёшь, - злорадно ухмыляюсь, видя твою огорчённую «мордочку», а про себя уже молюсь, чтобы всё действительно так произошло. – Сейчас поздний вечер, ты проспала почти четыре дня, я – твой друг, который отведёт тебя к твоим родителям – ты ведь хочешь увидеть маму с папой? – ты киваешь, глаза радостно блестят, а меня, вот, прошиб холодный пот – ведь «предки» явно не погладят меня по головке за такое «бережное» обращение с их любимой дочуркой – и ты меня тут не спасёшь, принцесса…

И когда ты успела ею стать? Ведь ты скорее… нет, не принцесса – фея. Свободная повелительница природы, которой покорится всё…

Ты трёшь правый глаз своей ладошкой – не слишком чистой, можешь занести грязь… и откуда это во мне? Сам всегда так делал, а теперь… от злости хочется выть – почему я так о тебе забочусь, истеричка?

- Приятно спалось? – ни с того, ни с сего рявкаю я, заставляя тебя подпрыгнуть.

- Угу, - продолжаешь тереть глаз, кажется, он уже покраснел, - только мне больше понравилось просыпаться – тут намного веселее!

Ты смеёшься так звонко, заразительно, что я невольно тоже поддаюсь тебе – тебе и твоей Лунной магии. Не волнуйся, я не забыл…

Аккуратно отвожу твою ручку от лица – рассматриваю твои глаза, стараясь не утонуть в них, в этом жидком золоте, нахожу причину твоего беспокойства – маленькую ресничку. Ещё пара секунд и проблема решена.

- Ну, вот и всё… - знал бы я, что это только начало моего личного Ада, настоящих мук, которые на меня свалятся уже с рассветом, я бы не был настолько расслаблен, но я ничего ещё не знал, лишь тихо гладил тебя по волосам…


End file.
